One a pedidos
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: 12: Unas vacaciones en Brasil suenan perfectas para despejar a la heroína de guerra, pero, en un descuido termina en el hospital, en manos de un sexy vampiro que le enamora de forma letal. ¿Podrán resolver sus diferencias? ¿O ella tendrá que seguir su camino y olvidar al doctor? Carlisle Cullen / Hermione Granger; con cariño para Alastor82.
1. Locuras de amor

—Enamorada uno hace tantas locuras, Herms, lo entenderás cuando realmente te suceda.

_**Romance-Humor.**_

_**T.**_

_**Por que pienso que ambos son una pareja interesante, además se ven estéticamente bien juntitos, por eso quiero leer sobre Jacob Black y Hermione Granger.**_

**Amanecer (durante la boda) – Reliquias de la muerte (sin contar el epilogo)**

Ya esta, ahora… ¡Mi One elegido para **montse18**!

Ojo, **[********]** , es cambio de escena.

**Si quieres uno, enviadme un Mensaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Locuras de amor.**

Si le preguntabas a Hermione que es lo que sostenía en su mano derecha durante el desayuno en la madriguera, ella te habría mirado y te respondería: Es una jodida broma.

Por que, si, ella no podía creerlo. Ahora, después de leer veinte veces la carta entendió que aquello sinceramente no era una broma.

Su prima Isabella se casaría el próximo mes en Forks, con un tal Edward Cullen que oh si conoció en el pueblo al cual ella tanto odio cuando era pequeña. Eso, era sin dudas, una completa sorpresa ya que Hermione siempre creyó que Bella nunca se aceptaría por aquel pánico que le tenia al compromiso…

Ah, sin dudas se había perdido de algo grande.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que cambiara de opinión? –susurró con el ceño fruncido mientras blandía la invitación de un lado a otro. Ginny a su lado bebió un poco de sumo y se encogió de hombros, antes de palmear suavemente la espalda de su amiga castaña.

—Enamorada uno hace tantas locuras, Herms, lo entenderás cuando realmente te suceda.

—Bah, eso es ridículo, uno no cambia su opinión porque simplemente te enamoras.

—Ya lo veras –susurró sonriente la pelirroja.

La castaña nunca pensó lo mucho que las palabras de su amiga pesarían el resto de su vida.

**[****]**

Hermione re-acomodó una vez más su vestido, absolutamente incomoda, arrugó su nariz al darse cuenta que otra vez la estaban mirando muy fijamente y decidió que era hora de alejarse un poco de la boda.

Es que, vale, si se había sorprendido cuando supo que Bella se casaba, cuando conoció al novio casi le dio un colapso nervioso. Era un vampiro. ¡VAMPIRO!

Claro su prima tenia que encontrar a un vampiro como novio. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando Isabella? ¿Acaso no sabia lo peligroso que era?

Y encima, parecía ser que los invitados –en especial los vampiros- la encontraban demasiado interesante para su gusto.

_—Mierda, se me rompió un tacón –masculló furiosa, abrió con rapidez su bolso y saco su varita de manera disimulada, con un fácil hechizo su zapato estaba como nuevo._

Se apoyó contra un árbol y pasó una mano por su cabello, miró con disimulo a los invitados: Vampiros, metamorfogos y ah, ella, una bruja.

**Linda boda.**

**Típico de su prima.**

Como un imán su vista se clavó en un moreno que estaba apoyado contra un árbol, con la nariz arrugada y los brazos firmemente apretados contra su musculoso pecho.

_Y hablaba con Bella. _

_Y parecía enojado. _

**Y que Voldy la arrastrara al infierno, ella estaba segura de que él le haría daño a su prima. **

Jadeó asustada y sacándose los zapatos, corrió hasta quedar frente a su prima, no se asombro al darse cuenta de que actuó antes que el vampiro ese, Edward.

Ah, jodidos hombres que no sirven para nada.

Miro directo a los ojos del metamorfogo enojado y vagamente recordó lo que dijo Ginny.

_—_Enamorada uno hace tantas locuras, Herms, lo entenderás cuando realmente te suceda.__

Con un ágil movimiento puso la mano sobre el brazo del moreno y ante los gritos de asombro, desaparecieron.

Ya tendría tiempo para solucionar el problema que acababa de crear…

**[****]**

Hermione negó frenéticamente, con sus rizos saltando de un lado a otro. Sinceramente se estaba volviendo loca, ¿acaso no sabia lo peligroso que era aparecerse delante de muggles?

Con su mano derecha sobo su sien y negó frustrada, evitando en todo momento mirar al moreno.

_—Lo lamento, pero tenias que controlarte y cerca de Bella parecía imposible._

Hermione frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que él no respondía, levantó su mirada y notó algo que no había visto antes. Sus ojos parecían tan brillantes y tan… tan… calidos.

Eran tan absorbentes.

_—Eres una bruja –murmuró lentamente. Hermione asintió rápidamente, sin poder quitar su vista de la de él._

_—Y tú un metamorfogo descontrolado –dijo con brusquedad, quebrando la conexión que hubo entre sus miradas.- Iré a pedir disculpas por haberme marchado así y borrare la memoria de los muggles, es mejor que no vuelvas._

_—No, espera. –dijo sosteniendo su brazo. Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir el calor que emanaba.- Soy Jacob… Jacob Black. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Soy Hermione Granger, la prima de Isabella. –dijo ella sonrojándose, él asintió suavemente antes de soltarla con lentitud, casi como si le doliese dejarla ir._

_—Te voy a buscar, Hermione_

Y eso fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de aparecer de nuevo en la boda. Sabiendo que jamás podría quitarse de la cabeza la forma en que su nombre salio de aquellos sensuales labios masculinos.

**[****]**

Hermione suspiró guardando su varita en su bolsillo trasero y mirando a su prima que caminaba como una fiera hasta quedar frente a ella.

Joder, y la pobre Herms creía que podría marcharse a pensar por que diablos no podía quitarse de la mente a aquel guapísimo moreno.

—Debiste haberme dicho que eras una bruja. –dijo Bella cruzada de brazos y mirándola con enojo.

—Y tú que te casarías con un vampiro. –dijo rápidamente Hermione.

—Él me ama, nos amamos, Mione y sinceramente no ha hecho nada malo…

—No, en absoluto, simplemente se alimenta de SANGRE y seguro que en poco tiempo tú también lo harás… o quizás vas a estar bajo tierra, ¿uno nunca sabe, no? –espetó Hermione con dureza

— ¡Detente! ¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso!

—Perdón, es solo… estoy conmocionada, Isabella. –Hermione negó y beso la frente de su prima que estaba llorando ante sus duras palabras.- Te deseo lo mejor, Bells. Debo irme, tu padre me esta esperando. Pásalo bien en tu luna de miel, y por favor, cuídate.

—Gracias Mione. –dijo Bella antes de irse corriendo a los brazos de su novio. Hermione le envió una mirada de advertencia a Edward antes de ir a despedirse de Rene, y alcanzar a su tío Charlie.

—Ah, ¿realmente estas de acuerdo con esta boda? –preguntó la castaña mirando a su tío.

—No, en absoluto, pero es su decisión Hermione… Espero que resulte. –dijo el policía tras un suspiro cansado.

—Si, espero que no se este equivocando. –dijo Hermione mordisqueando su labio con nerviosismo.

—Yo también. –murmuró Charlie con resignación.

**[****]**

— ¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_—Hola Charlie… Yo… -él se quedó callado mirando el auto y después miro a Charlie con duda.-_

_—Si vienes por Bella, ya sabes, ella se fue con Ed…_

_—Vino por mi, tío. –lo cortó Hermione bajándose del auto, se enojó consigo misma por sentir esos ridículos celos. Ella no tenía por que, ni siquiera conocía a aquel chico._

Tal vez fue un ex novio de su prima y solo estaba interesado en ella por despecho.

Pero aquella conexión era distinta.

Era real.

_— ¿Cómo? –preguntó Charlie perplejo._

Hermione frunció el ceño asintiendo rápidamente. Jacob también repitió el gesto.

_—Bueno, pero ten cuidado ¿vale? Recuerda que tu madre me mata si te sucede algo cuando regreses a Londres._

_Cuando regreses a Londres. El estomago de Hermione se contrajo. Por alguna estúpida razón, ella no quiso volver… No ahora._

Caminó junto al moreno en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos…

_—No se nada de ti –murmuró él deteniéndose en seco. Hermione asintió sin mirarlo._

_—Eso es por que solo hoy nos conocimos._

_—Aun así… Pareciera como si te hubiese conocido desde siempre… Yo…_

_—Se lo que sientes –dijo la castaña rápidamente, con las mejillas rojas, levanto la vista y dejo que esta vagara por el profundo bosque.- Pero no lo entiendo._

_—Imprimación –susurro él. Hermione frunció su ceño, en alguna parte escucho esa palabra… ¿Dónde?_

_¿Sabes que descubrí Remus? Lo metamorfogos tienen compañeras…_

_Ah, si, ellos las llamas imprimaciones. Creo que es algo fantástico, ¿no, Bill?_

Compañera. Ellos eran compañeros. Hermione abrió los ojos impactada y miró a Jacob con asombro... Eso explicaría un par de cosas, en especial aquella extraña unión que sintió apenas lo vio.

_—Eso… es… no… nosotros… -balbuceó ella impactada._

_— ¿Sabes lo que es la Imprimación? –preguntó Jacob curioso._

_—A-algo… ¡Pero no podemos! Q-quiero decir, yo debo volver a Londres._

_—Si, debes volver… -murmuro él sonando derrotado, antes de levantar su mirada y clavarla en la de ella con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.- Pero yo puedo irme contigo._

_—Wooooah, corta el rollo. ¿No es eso muy rápido?_

_—Si, lo es. –admitió él con su ceño fruncido antes de que su gran mano se posara en la mejilla de Hermione, solo entonces, ella se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que se veía al lado de Jacob y por alguna razón volvió a sonrojarse.- Pero no puedo vivir sin ti, aceptare que me quieras como compañero, como amigo, como amante, como hermano… pero no me dejes._

_—Jacob, y-yo…_

_—Si me dejas estaré perdido, Hermione._

Aquellas palabras y su mirada brillante fueron como un golpe en el estomago de la castaña. Boqueo impactada ante tal afirmación, además, aquel sentimiento que despertó el moreno en ella… _¿Cómo diablos podría ella negarse a aquel regalo de dios?_

Ella se paró en las puntas de sus pies y cerró los ojos antes de dejar un suave beso en su mandíbula. Jacob inhaló con brusquedad, antes de inclinarse quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

_— ¿Estás soltera?_

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir su boca y contestar, pero él no le dio tiempo. La boca de Jake bajó sobre la suya, firmemente, posesivamente, no permitiéndole ningún argumento mientras empujaba su lengua entre sus labios.

Ella lloriqueó un poco por la derrota, o por la admisión de su atracción hacia él, no sabría decirlo. Pero no se molestó en intentar ni siquiera luchar. Con un gemido bajo, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró sus manos en su negro pelo sedoso. Él lo recogió con un gruñido, inclinando su boca y besándola una y otra vez posesivamente, marcándola como con hierro con sus besos.

En una muda declaración de que no dejaría irla. Ah, y ella jamás quiso volver a separarse de esos firmes brazos.

_No, sin dudas no volverían a separarse._

**[****]**

**—**Enamorada uno hace tantas locuras, Herms, lo entenderás cuando realmente te suceda.****

Hermione rió nerviosamente entre dientes, si, sin dudas lo entendía, en especial ahora que miraba la asombrada cara de sus dos mejores amigos, y la sonriente de Ginny.

_— ¡Lo sabia! ¿Es guapo? –preguntó la menor de los Weasley con una mueca malvada en su rostro, Hermione asintió rápidamente, mordiendo su labio con su típico habito nervioso._

_— ¿Guapo? Ginny, eso es quedarse corta para definirlo… -dijo Hermione sonrojándose. Después bajo su voz para que solo la pelirroja la escuchase.- Viviré con Jacob mientras nos acostumbramos a nuestra relación, Forks es un buen sitio para instalarme._

_— ¿De que hablan?_

_— ¡Si! ¿Y que es eso de que vivirás en Forks?_

Las dos chicas se miraron sonriendo antes de estallar en animadas risas.

_—Es que enamorada, uno hace tantas locuras. –dijeron a coro._

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god, me gusto.<em> Bueno como ya dije, este One esta dedicado para **montse18.**

Enviadme sus peticiones por MP.

Buuueno, eso, cualquier duda enviadme un MP con confianza o de mi perfil saquen mi correo.

Un beso gigante, chaito.

**PD: ¡Capitulo arreglado, las peticiones SOLO seran por MP o correo! **


	2. Él es el único que la entiende

**Para****: ****Ri-chan**

Pareja: **Hermione y Marcus (Volturi)**

**"¿Cree usted en el destino, que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden modificarse por un sólo propósito? El hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquél que encuentra el amor verdadero".**

**Romance-Suspenso...****  
><strong>  
><strong>Por que esta pareja, siento que seria un reto buscar crear una historia con ellos, es raro que pongan a Marcus con alguien por lo de Dídime y es injusto que este solo todo el tiempo.<strong>

n/a: Ri.-chan perdón por haber tardado tanto, no tenia como contactarte para avisarte que estaba en exámenes. Sorry.

N/a1: Si quieres un One shoot enviadme un MP o un correo electrónico que puedes sacar de mi perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Solo él entiende.**

Hermione Jean Granger sentía su cuerpo completamente entumecido, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente ya que sentía sus parpados pesados, su mirada paseó por el asqueroso lugar en el cual se encontraba: Una celda antigua, mohosa y olía extrañamente a… _sangre_.

Y aunque la castaña lo negara, estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Por que sinceramente no sabía donde diablos estaba, y apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Inhalo profundamente y paso su mano derecha por su cabello, el cual estaba desordenado y enredado. Mordisqueo su labio y cerro sus ojos para recordar que había sucedido.

Fue todo muy rápido… Si, recordaba haber estado peleando, y al segundo siguiente… La guerra terminó, la celebración no se hizo esperar por parte del bando de Harry, los mortifagos que habían sobrevivido fueron arrestados y entonces… Entonces, llegaron unas personas extrañas, lo último que ella recuerda es haber chocado con unos profundos y oscurecidos ojos rojos.

_Vampiros._

Aguantó la respiración y se levantó de golpe, con los ojos aun firmemente apretados buscó en sus bolsillos su varita. Al darse cuenta de que no la tenia se concentró en algún lugar que la mantuviese lejos del peligro inminente, cuando estaba lista para desaparecer la puerta de la celda se abrió con brusquedad y Hermione dio un chillido de miedo.

¡No podía desaparecer! Parecía que un campo de fuerza la sostenía y la obligaba a abrir sus ojos… Malditos vampiros y sus extraños poderes.

_Oh dios, Oh dios, Oh dios. Vamos, vamos, tengo que salir de aquí…_ pensó frenéticamente asustada como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida.

—No podrá, así que es mejor no lo intente.

Hermione dio un chillido ahogado antes de girarse con su mano estirada en posición de ataque, pero después la dejo caer a su costado al darse cuenta de que su varita no estaba ahí, retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y dio una asustada mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba, apoyado despreocupadamente en el umbral de la puerta.

Boqueó asombrada antes de tensar sus hombros y levantar su mentón de forma orgullosa, apretando sus manos en firmes puños para que no él notase que estaba temblando de miedo.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –exigió con fiereza la castaña.

—Está aquí por que así debe ser, seguidme por favor.

_Claro que no._ Hermione se quedó ahí observando al misterioso vampiro, su cabello era negro y largo, peinado hacia atrás, su piel era translúcida como la de una cebolla, sus ojos eran de un delicado carmesí.

_Mierda, no te desconcentres con su deslumbrante belleza._

La castaña cerró los ojos dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar, pero de inmediato los abrió y caminó detrás del vampiro.

_Por primera vez, su curiosidad pudo ante su razón._

**[****]**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que habían dado por aquel extraño lugar, ¿era su idea o ya pasaron por ahí?

Hermione se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, mirando la fuerte espalda del vampiro que se alejaba con paso majestuoso, pocos segundos después él se giró y la miró con una de sus perfectas cejas negras enarcadas.

— ¿Viene, señorita Granger?

—Iré cuando sepa por que estoy aquí, y quien es usted. –espetó ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de manera irrespetuosa.

—Lo sabrá, señorita Granger, cuando estemos con mis hermanos.

Hermione chirrió sus dientes y murmuro una grosería pateando el suelo, él podría haber respondido cualquier cosa, cualquiera, pero en cambio se puso a reír, una ronca, profunda y masculina risa.

Ella parpadeo lentamente y después frunció su ceño.

— ¿Señor, se puede saber por que se ríe de mí?

—Es usted muy entretenida, señorita Granger, ahora sígame o nos tardaremos y mis hermanos se van a enojar.

Ella mordió su labio con indecisión antes de seguirlo con pasos rápidos con su mente perdida en un lugar lejano al cual podría escapar, si tenía la oportunidad, claro.

**[****]**

Vulturis. En algún momento de su vida había leído sobre ellos y ahora los tenia justo en frente, ah y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que quien la guiaba era uno de ellos. ¡Alguien de la realeza vampira! Eso es algo sorprendente, Aro, el mas amable de ellos insistió en darle la mano y fue ahí en que descubrió que él tenia un poder maravilloso, estaba viendo su futuro y por alguna extraña razón, Hermione también lo hacia.

Pudo ver imágenes rápidas de ella hablando con un par de personas que no conocía, de ella en una habitación cepillando su cabello, de ella besando desesperadamente a…

Hermione quito rápidamente su mano con sus ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, Aro inclino su cabeza y soltó una entretenida carcajada.

—Espero que tras eso decida quedarse por las buenas, señorita Granger o tendrá que obligarnos a raptarla.

—Técnicamente ya estoy raptada, ¿no? Me gustaría saber que fue lo que vi.

—Su futuro.

—Mi futuro no puede ser con… -se quedo callada y sus mejillas volvieron a colocarse rojas antes de cruzarse de brazos.- Exijo una justificación de por que me tienen aquí sin mi consentimiento.

—Señorita Granger, todo a su tiempo… Ahora, ¿le gustaría conocer su habitación?

—Depende, si es como la que me tenían anteriormente prefiero quedarme aquí…

—Que atrevida, chica estúpida. –dijo una pequeña niña rubia, Hermione frunció su ceño y la miro de manera despectiva abrió la boca para contestar pero sintió una pequeña molestia en su brazo.

—Jane, detente. Señorita Granger, su habitación será más cómoda… Alec la llevara.

La castaña se quedo mirando con desconfianza al vampiro que nombro Aro y cuando miro sus ojos quiso pedirle que no la llevase, pero su orgullo fue más grande que su miedo así que siguió ceñuda al tal Alec, antes de cruzar el umbral fue detenida por la frase de Aro.

—No se moleste en escapar, señorita Granger, por que tardara más en desaparecer que nosotros en encontrarla.

**[****]**

Diez días.

240 horas.

Y Hermione seguía preguntándose por que razón tuvo que ver aquellas comprometedoras imágenes que la descolocaron por completo. Es que según lo que dijo Aro eso NO podía ser su destino…

Ella nunca se transformaría para estar al lado de un hombre.

Encima, la única compañía que tenia era cuando venían a dejar sus comidas y a vigilarla ¿y a divina? Nadie le dirigía la palabra.

Oh y claro por las noches ella cerraba los ojos y él se recostaba a su lado, murmurando palabras que la hacían caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y lo peor es que no tenía ni una idea de que había sucedido con sus amigos, con su familia, con el mundo mágico.

Por lo que la chica tenía un plan perfecto, ella se iría por un par de horas y volvería como si nada hubiese pasado. Y como estamos hablando de la bruja más inteligente ella tenia listo lo que haría…

Solo esperaba que no hubiese ni un inconveniente.

**[****]**

Hermione sonrió feliz al ver a Harry levantó la mano y abrió su boca para gritarle que estaba bien antes de desaparecer e ir a ver a sus padres, pero antes de poder decir una palabra una firme y pálida mano se aferro a su cara. Quiso gritar pero sonó a un extraño y ahogado _"ohmps"_ no tenía necesidad de girarse para saber quien era, y por esa misma razón su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que la castaña de inmediato temió desmayarse.

— ¿Cree que mi hermano bromeaba cuando le dijo que tardaría más en desaparecer que nosotros en encontrarla?

—y-yo… M-Marcus… solo quería ver a mis amigos. ¡Tengo derecho de hacerlo!

—Silencio, hablaremos en Volterra.

—No. No hablare con usted, tengo derechos…

— ¿los tiene? –espeto él sonando por primera vez enojado, realmente enojado.

—Por supuesto.

—Ah. Ya veo. ¿Entonces que hará? –dijo con la mandíbula apretada. Hermione no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo ante la fría y calculadora mirada del vampiro.

—Voy a ir al ministerio de magia y les diré todo lo que se de ustedes.

—Por supuesto, vaya. –dijo él furioso.-

— ¿Qué?

—Vaya al ministerio y abra su boca, es usted libre ¿no? Entonces, adelante...

Hermione echo a correr sin mirar atrás por que por alguna extraña razón si se giraba y miraba los carmines ojos de aquel vampiro no podría volver a ser libre.

**[****]**

Hermione sonrió tensamente hacia la cámara antes de girarse y entrar a la casa mas visitada en el ultimo tiempo, la de Harry Potter, apenas dio un paso era envuelta en los brazos de su mejor amiga Ginny.

—Nos tenias tan preocupados…

— ¿Se puede saber donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Por ahí, Ronald.

— ¿Por ahí, donde, eh?

—Solo… por ahí. Necesitaba aire, yo… quería un descanso.

— ¿Y no pudiste decirnos, llamar o algo?

—Ron, la estas presionando demasiado, déjala en paz… ¿Herms, quieres algo de beber?

—Si, eso estaría bien, Gin.

La chica siguió a la pelirroja escuchando los murmullos de sus mejores amigos, Hermione se sentó en la silla más cercana y suspiro antes de mojar sus labios y negar para concentrarse en su amiga.

— ¿Hermione, puedes decirme donde estabas?

—Si, Ginny, puedo… pero no te lo diré, es…

—Lo entiendo –murmuró Ginny asintiendo mas su mirada dijo lo contrario. Hermione bebió un poco de te y se levanto apresurada.

—Iré a ver a mis padres, gracias por haber ido por ellos y mantenerlos mientras volvía.

Y tras esas torpes palabras corrió a la casa en donde estaban sus padres, esperándola.

**[****]**

Se apoyó contra la puerta y miró la habitación y sus padres le devolvieron la mirada con algo _parecido_ a la dulzura.

—Tú debes ser nuestra valiente hija…

—Nos sentimos felices por que volvieses, así tendremos nuestros recuerdos otra vez ¿no?

—Por supuesto George.

Hermione les devolvió la mirada antes de suspirar con los ojos apretados.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir por una nueva varita y ya es muy tarde por lo que habrá que esperar hasta mañana.

—Claro lo entendemos.

Pero una vez más, Hermione supo que no la entendían.

**[****]**

Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre la baldosa y dio un ahogado sollozo mientras la sangre de la herida de su brazo comenzaba a correr manchando el suelo. Su mente insistía en revivir una y otra, y otra vez las imágenes que vio gracias al don especial de Aro.

Acababa de cumplirse un mes de la última vez que vio a algún vampiro, pero ella sabia que la estaban vigilando, después de todo Aro era insistente.

_¿Qué harían ahora, que ella intentaba escapar de una forma tan cobarde? _

Soltó una carcajada sin fuerzas mientras su vista se nublaba y lentamente su mente dejaba de funcionar.

—Esto es muy egoísta de su parte, señorita Granger.

—Genial, ahora deliro –susurró ella levantando su mano hacia la cara de Marcus, se fascinó al ver su pálida piel manchada por su sangre, él cerro los ojos por unos instantes antes de abrirlos e inspirar profundamente.

—No soy bueno controlándome, señorita Granger, así que no debería estar aquí…

—No, no debería. Aun así, aquí se encuentra a mi lado tras lo mal que me comporte –dijo Hermione sin aliento mientras la sangre seguía corriendo por sus brazos.

— **¿Cree usted en el destino, que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden modificarse por un sólo propósito? El hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquél que encuentra el amor verdadero. **Lo encontré una vez señorita Granger, y lo deje ir por mis errores… pero ahora, ahora no dejare que usted me abandone.

—Me estoy muriendo por mi egoísmo, ¿recuerda?… -dijo ella intentando bromear.

—Al menos compartimos algo, yo también soy demasiado egoísta. –murmuró él antes de que sus colmillos perforaran su cuello.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras el dolor la atravesaba, aun así no pudo evitar pensar que no debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para que esto sucediera, después de todo su destino había estado marcado de mucho antes de que lo supieran.

Nada de eso importaba ahora, por que Hermione Jean Granger estaba enamorada de Marcus Vulturi y él le correspondía…

Por que por primera vez en la vida, ella tenía a alguien que si la entendía.

* * *

><p>Estoy orgullosa por este MarcusHermione, que a decir verdad si que fue un reto para mi (: pero, me ha gustado como quedo, espero que a ustedes tambien.

El siguiente sera un Paul/Hermione que pidio alastor82 ¡no tardare mucho, por que ya lo tengo casi listo!

Ya me marcho.

Review, ¿por fis? *-*


	3. Misión SemiFallida

**TRES****: para mi querida **alastor82

Clasificaciones:

Por supuesto Romance-Humor [espero este gracioso xD]

La clasificación, como mínimo T. [es M]

**Dialogo:**

-¿De verdad era necesario enviar a Ron, Draco y los demás a un concierto de los Vultimort?  
>-No me culpes a mi Hermione, tenia que quitarme la competencia de en medio -se defendió Paul, total que mas da si sus amigos o los amigos de ella terminaban traumatizados con daños psicológicos permanentes, él ya tenia su premio, la tenía a ella.<p>

**Y me gustaría leer sobre esta pareja, porque precisamente nunca he leído nada sobre ella y creo que harían buena mezcla se parecen mas de lo que se aprecia a simple vista.**

Después de Hogwarts, después de la batalla.

A/N: LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, cumplo con avisar que tiene lemmon.

A/N: Siguiente one sera Seth/Hermione.

A/N: Si quieres uno enviadme un correo o enviarme un MP.

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a J K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente lo manejo y da esto como resultado xD**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Misión Semi-Fallida.**

— ¿Que demonios dice? –preguntó el guapo Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, intentando leer el pergamino que sostenía Harry Potter, pero este insistía en leerlo sin que nadie más se entere.

— ¡T-e-n-e-d-o-r-e-s! –respondió furioso el oji verde. Malfoy bufó acomodándose al lado de una tensa Hermione Granger a quien miró sin ni una pizca de disimulo deteniéndose en especial sobre los pechos de la castaña.

—Ehm… uhm… aquí. –Dijo Ron feliz, señalando una caja de cubiertos desechables.- ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí dice **Tenedores**!

—Claro, idiota, por que estamos en una tienda de comida rápida y ahí hay un montón de _cubiertos_. Lo que la misión dice es que iremos a **FORKS**, que en español es **TENEDORES**. No que tenemos que recolectar tenedores, Ron. –explicó con impaciencia Hermione mirando al pelirrojo con una mueca de fastidio a su lado Ginny junto a Luna estallaron en carcajadas burlescas.

_¿Quién la mando a aceptar ir con este grupo tan idiota?_ Se preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Ronald y Harry discutir con Draco Malfoy, a su lado Luna le explicaba a la camarera que deberían prohibir la carne _–la carne humana de la cual estaban hechas las hamburguesas, dijo la rubia-_ y Ginny babeaba mirando pervertidamente al niño que vivió _–imaginando quien sabe que cosas_.

Ah, si, la misión sin dudas estaba destinada a ser un fracaso.

— ¿Puedo mirar tus bragas, Mione? –preguntó Ron colocándose completamente rojo.

—Es para comprobar que no usas el color de nuestros enemigos. –añadió Harry al notar que la cara de su amiga se estaba descomponiendo.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Hermione perpleja. Harry asintió de forma honorable.

—Si, Malfoy insiste en decir que usas bragas verdes.

— ¿Cómo sabría Malfoy si uso bragas verdes o no? –dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, por que esta nuestra otra teoría de que en las noches tienes un caliente y desenfrenado romance con Malfoy… -dijeron a coro Harry junto a Ronald.

—Y mi teoría esta cien por ciento confirmada –dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe y mirando a sus amigos con furia.- ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas sin remedio!

[****]

Agh, definitivamente Hermione Jean Granger jamás debió haberse metido a la maldita misión, bueno ya que hablamos tanto de esta "misión" la autora procede a contarles de que diablos va la jodida cosa…

El ministerio de Magia y Hechicería seleccionó un grupo de intachables estudiantes _–obviamente ellos no estuvieron invitados a la celebración en Grimauld Place después de la guerra, en la cual por un pequeño accidente esta quedo casi incendiada por completo-_ los cuales debían viajar a Forks, Washington en búsqueda de un grupo de metamorfogos que no estaban legalmente inscritos en el informe mundial de personas no muggles, y aprovechando la instancia debían pasar a interrogar a una familia de vampiros vegetarianos _–lo cual hizo que Luna Lovegood disimuladamente cambiase el nombre de Neville por el suyo y así poder asistir a la misión-_ lo primero que debían hacer era mantener la apariencia de "muggles" por una semana _–lo cual, Hermione dudaba por completo-_ y después disimuladamente introducirse en el grupo de metamorfogos para sacar la información sin revelar su magia. Lo de los vampiros estaba a su disposición, pero siempre y cuando no despertaran sospechas en la gente y no pusieran en peligro sus vidas.

Bueno, por eso, la mente de la autodenominada jefa de grupo comenzó de inmediato a maquinar un plan que no jodiera la misión, y hojeando sus documentos _–que obviamente salía cada uno de los perfil de las personas con las cuales debían tratar-_ llego a la que hizo que todo facilitara las cosas.

Rosalie y Emmett, una de las parejas del clan Cullen, estaban en proceso de adoptar a una adolescente para de seguro después hacerla parte de su familia… Luna decidió que iba a sacar la cara por el grupo y que prontamente seria vampiro _–siempre y cuando estos fuesen totalmente vegetarianos-_ Ginny fue la única que se opuso, para después decirle silenciosamente que si conocía algún vampiro se lo presentara de inmediato. Hermione se negó al principio, pero Luna la hizo cambiar de opinión _–sepa dios como hizo eso, Malfoy cree que fue por que la estaba coimeado con su relación secreta, la cual era tan secreta que Hermione no sabia que existía O.o_

Harry, Ronald y Draco se iban a oponer a la idea de Luna pero una mirada de Hermione bastó para que temiesen por su vida y corrieran a esconderse.

La castaña decidió que la mejor forma de acercarse a los metamorfogos era haciéndose amigos de ellos, para eso compró una casa al lado de la familia Clearwater _–quienes eran familiares muy lejanos de Penelope Cleawater, la cuñada de Ron y Ginny, eso ayudaría a romper el hielo más fácilmente-_ el dinero fue sacado de la cuenta Malfoy, con el permiso del heredero a quien compraron Ronald y Harry con unas fotos comprometedoras de Hermione _–claro que esta no se entero de la ultima parte o si no, el pobre rubio sexy estaría ahora mismo sin ojos-._

Así entre peleas y muchos planes llegaron a Forks, en donde Hermione le dio una poción multijugo a Ginny quien seria la encargada de ir a dejar a la adolescente Luna Lovegood a casa de los Cullen.

—Ahora, colócate esto en el oído…

— ¿Qué diablos es eso, Granger? –preguntó Draco mirando un pequeño objeto que sostenía Hermione entre su dedo índice y su pulgar.

—Es un microchip que nos permitirá oír y ver todo lo que sucede con Luna. –dijo Hermione antes de tomar con fuerza la oreja de la rubia e introducirlo sin pensarlo dos veces, Luna gritó de dolor y miro a su amiga con asombro.- Ya está, ahora, Ginny, colócate este…

— ¡Ni loca dejo que me metas algo en mi virginal cuerpo!

Draco y Harry se miraron unos segundos antes de colocarse a reír, sus carcajadas eran tan grandes que no pudieron evitar caerse al suelo y revolcarse.

— _¡Virginal cuerpo!_

—_Ahahaha_

—Bueno, ignoren eso –pidió Hermione negando decepcionada, le dio un suave empujoncito a Ginny antes de abrazar con fuerza a Luna.- ¡cuídate! ¡No cometas ni una locura!

— ¡Que Luna no cometa una locura! –dijo Harry quien se estaba recomponiendo antes de volver a reírse descontroladamente junto al menor de los Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró y con un rápido movimiento de su varita les coloco un hechizo de silencio. Ah, y si te preguntas donde diablos estaba Ron… Bueno, él estaba muy ocupado tratando de resolver el complejo laberinto que salvaría a Ronald McDonald de la muerte.

Luna se despidió de todos con la mano haciendo unos tiernos pucheritos antes de irse saltando tras la estirada y muy cambiada Ginny.

[****]

Hermione mordió su labio con fuerza, acababan de cumplirse tres horas desde que Ginny había ido a dejar a Luna _¡y la pelirroja aun no volvía!_ Como si fuera poco, Harry insistía en ver sus bragas para saber si eran o no de color verde.

Bufando enfurecida ella salio de la casa pegando un fuerte portazo, rápidamente camino por la calle ignorando a propósito los gritos de sus amigos exigiendo saber donde iba.

—Estúpidos chicos. –espetó Hermione colocando sus ojos en blanco, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza, maldiciendo ella levantó su vista y dio un chillido cuando comenzó a llover con tanta fuerza que en segundos ella estuvo empapada y el frío le caló hasta los huesos.

Temblando corrió hacia la casa, lamentablemente en el camino se tropezó y cayó al suelo nada dignamente sentada.- ¡AUCH!

— ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces ahí?

— ¡Me estoy recreando con la vista! –Respondió sarcásticamente Hermione quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara y tosiendo cuando le cayó mucha agua a la boca, miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ginny que estaba en el balcón de sus vecinos, _los Clearwater.-_ ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces para tardar tanto en ir a casa?

— ¡Ey, chicos, ella es Hermione la bruja que esta a cargo de nuestra misión!

Si Hermione hubiese estado de pie se habría caído de trasero al suelo, pero ya que estaba ahí simplemente se limito a ver a la pelirroja con la boca abierta y con los ojos desorbitados.

Segundos después la castaña se desmayó por un shock cerebral profundo.

[****]

Parecía estar flotando sobre una nube, con la mente lejana, por fin sintiéndose libre, aliviada de la carga que debía soportar. Pero poco a poco la conciencia volvió frustrando más y más a Hermione, hasta que despertó. Se sentó y miró críticamente a las personas que la rodeaban: un grupo de guapos, sexys, duros y peligrosos…

**¡METAMORFOGOS!**

— ¡Ginevra Weasley, pequeña sabandija has puesto en peligro toda nuestra misión!

—Aaaaah, ¡no me matees!

—Ginny, no exageres, tu amiga no es capaz de… -la voz de la chica metamorfoga fue muriendo hasta mirar con la boca abierta al igual que el resto de la manada la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

—¡! –chilló Ginny ahogada mientras Hermione la ahorcaba y zamarreaba de un lado a otro.-

— ¡Hermione! –chillo Ron intentando tomar a la fiera castaña, pero esta rápidamente lo esquivo.

— ¡Ginny! –dijo Harry angustiado.

— ¡Queremos barro! ¡Queremos barro! –grito Malfoy aullando como un autentico lobo.

— ¡Malfoy cállate!

— ¡Hermione la esta matando!

—¡Noooooo quedare sin madre para mis hijos!

—Ginny, te solté hace cinco minutos. –dijo Hermione exasperada.

—Oh.

Todos soltaron suspiros de tranquilidad mientras Hermione se paseaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado.

—Bien, esto cambia todo. ¡Quiero que todos forméis una fila y me den un informe de lo que han hecho en la misión!

—Si señora.

—_Malfoy._

—Estuve jugando mientras estabas desmayada, descubrí que el X-Box es algo muy divertido y… que tienes unas piernas de infarto.

Hermione chilló cuando Malfoy fue empujado por la ventana por un guapísimo moreno.

—Oh dios. ¡Paul ha matado a Draco!

La castaña tapó su boca con su mano derecha antes de echarse a reír divertida, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al chico llamado Paul que parecía furioso y jodidamente sexy. Él dio largas zancadas antes de agarrarla de la cintura y arrastrarla al baño.

Nadie se dio cuenta por que estaban muy ocupados riéndose del aspecto de Malfoy.

—Oh dios, eso a sido divertido y… -la castaña se quedo callada mirando los oscuros y magnéticos ojos del metamorfogo, para después tragar en seco.- ¿has impreso en mi, verdad?

—Si.

—Oh… merlín, jodí la misión.

[****]

—Psss, ¿Cómo es que _ese_ terminó quedándose aquí? –espetó Draco enfurecido.

—Creo que a Hermione le divirtió el hecho de que te tirara por el balcón y lo invito a quedarse.

—No hablen de mí como si no estuviese presente.

—Que mal educado son, chicos, dejen en paz a Paul, él esta invitado por la jefa así que no podemos quejarnos.

— ¡Eh, tal vez él le gustó y por eso lo invitó!

—Cállense todos, Paul esta aquí por que no puede irse a su casa.

Lo cual era cierto, él no podía alejarse mucho o lo embargaba una profunda depresión y Hermione no quería cargar con un muerto. Así que por eso invitó a Paul… no es que su moreno, tonificado y maravilloso cuerpo fuera motivo, no, claro que no.

— ¿Realmente todos tienen que dormir aquí?

—Sip.

—No queremos que te violen así que hay que compartir habitación.

—Ya, claro, ¿por eso estas en el medio Malfoy?

—Sip.

— ¿Puedo lanzarlo por la ventana?

— ¡Todos callen que quiero dormir!

—Harry, estas tocando mi pierna.

—Mierda, yo creí que era la de Gin… ejem, olvida eso.

— ¡Joder, silencio!

Hermione cerró los ojos y por fin pudo quedarse dormida, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: _mañana iría a buscar a Luna y abortarían la misión._

[****]

Paul ladeo su cabeza mirando pensativo a Hermione, sus manos vibraron ante la simple idea de acariciar su cabello. Mierda, no se imaginaba que sucedería cuando follara su lindo coño y ella…

— ¡Muévete, que voy a acostarme! –espetó Malfoy empujando a Paul quien tembló de forma peligrosa.

— ¡Malfoy me despertaste! –Gritó Hermione levantándose de un salto y golpeando con fuerza la nuca del rubio.- ¡Ginny, Ronald y Harry, aquí ahora!

—Si, señora.

—Empaquen todo, la misión es abortada… -ordenó la chica despeinada.

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¡Estoy en contra del aborto! –chilló Ronald con la cara crispada.

— ¡No pienso irme después de conocer a tan calientes chicos! –gritó a todo pulmón Ginny.

— ¡Ginny terminamos! –exclamó Harry sollozando de forma muy falsa.

—Lo digo por su calor corporal, mi amor, no exageres. –explicó Ginny acariciando el cabello del ojiverde.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que "abortas la misión"? -dijo Paul intentando reaccionar del entumecimiento que llenaba por completo su cuerpo.

—U-uh si. Chicos, dejadme a solas con Paul, él y yo tenemos mucho que hablar. –dijo Hermione en su típico tono mandón, los cuatros magos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Paul no podía moverse, no podía pensar. Hermione se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

—Te estoy esperando.

—Paul, hay que aceptarlo, entre nosotros no hay nada compatible. Somos polos completamente opuestos. Yo…

Hermione se quedo callada cuando él la sostuvo de los antebrazos y la miró a los ojos, su boca se entre abrió ante la cantidad de sentimientos que se podían ver ahí.

—Escucha, tal vez sea cierto que no tenemos mucho en común, te tengo una gran admiración. No solamente, por como piensas o por tus encantos físicos. -Él hizo una pausa, luego dijo, tan francamente como ella le había declarado su miedo—. Te amo.

Ella se ahogó en medio de un bostezo, y lo contemplo con los ojos bien abiertos. Incapaz de procesar las palabras del moreno.

—No, tú no lo haces.

— ¿No? -Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa lenta y atractiva que la había encantado desde que lo conoció.

—Tú solamente amas el modo que huelo. Paul, se razonable —dijo ella, tratando de parecer razonable ella misma—, no me conoces lo suficiente para que me ames.

—Pero puedo conocerte si me dejaras. –dijo lentamente Paul, ella negó y bajo su cara.

—Ya tome la decisión, Paul, la misión se aborta y los chicos y yo volvemos a Inglaterra.

Hermione suspiró, parecía que él lo estaba tomando bien. Joder demasiado bien. _¡¿Por qué no decía nada? ¡Se supone que debía decir algo! ¡Él-_

—Ya veo… -murmuro Paul asintiendo antes de levantarse.- ¿sabes? Creo que voy a vomitar.

[****]

Vale, no se lo había tomado tan bien. Nada, nada, nada bien. Acaricio la espalda del moreno quien volvió a sollozar y decir cosas inconsecuentes. Jamás había visto a alguien tan afectado y eso que intento hacerlo reír por todo los medios posibles. ¡Incluso él se negó a tirar a Malfoy de nuevo por la ventana! Y ese parecía ser su deporte favorito desde ayer.

Ginny había ido a buscar a Leah y Seth quienes tras una mirada a Paul habían retrocedido con cara de espanto y recomendaron no acercarse hasta que se tranquilizara, si es que lo hacia. Lo cual solo había logrado asustar el doble, tal vez el triple a Hermione.

[****]

— ¿Dónde esta Ginny, Harry? –preguntó Hermione cansada a Harry.

—Ah, fue con Leah.

— ¿Podrían cuidar de Paul, por favor? Tengo que ir por ellas…

—Vale.

— ¿Ronald, Draco, por que demonios están en mi maleta?

—U-oh no hacemos nada malo, lo juro.

—Ya claro por eso tienes en tu cabeza mis bragas preferidas –espetó enojada Hermione. El rubio se encogió de hombros sonriendo pervertidamente, la castaña puso sus ojos en blanco y salió corriendo no sin antes dar una triste mirada a Paul quien se había quedado dormido tras llorar y gritar que no se fuera.

Caminó rápidamente por el asfalto y toco el timbre de la casa de Leah, escucho como bajaban las escaleras antes de que una camioneta con grandes megáfonos doblara por la esquina.

"**¡¿Cansado de la música romántica? ¿De las canciones cebollas o de Justin Biberon? ¡Entonces únete al concierto Vuldimort donde los chicos rudos y malvados son siempre bienvenidos! Te estaremos esperando, si preparas tu yugular y olvidas tu varita: la entrada será gratis. ¡Solo por hoy! ¡Sooooolo por hoooooy Vuuuuuldiiiiiimoooort! Presentados por asociación , para más información contactarse con la autora"**

Hermione boqueó asombrada girándose a ver a Ginny quien se reía junto a Leah.

— ¿Pueden dejar de reírse y dame un consejo?

—Claro, ¿Qué consejo quieres?

—Algo para ya saben alegrar a Paul.

— ¡Oh, chica, eso es taaaan fácil! –dijo Leah sonriente agarrando la mano de Hermione y arrastrándola hacia la casa.

[****]

Hermione miró el piso del comedor donde TODAS sus bragas estaban esparcidas, suspiro y negó con sus bucles rebotando de un lado a otro. Caminó a la habitación para seguir el plan que le aconsejaron las chicas, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo lo llevaría a cabo solo por el pobre Paul que aun debía estar deprimido…

— ¿Harry?

_No hay respuesta._

— ¿Ronald?

_Silencio._

— ¿D-Draco?

Muy mal presentimiento, sobretodo sabiendo que si Hermione nombraba al rubio este aparecía de forma instantánea frente a ella. Trago en seco y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba limpia y la cama estaba hecha. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron mucho cuando vio la ropa de Paul tirada en el suelo…

—Oh merlín, ¡de seguro los trogloditas lo han matado! Que triste y yo que quería cumplir el plan de las chicas… ¡lo-han-matado! –dijo Hermione con la voz rota.

— ¿Quien mató a quien?

— ¡Estas vivo! –chilló Hermione lanzándose a los brazos de Paul y dando un lastimero sollozo, él se aclaro la garganta.

—Nena, no me molesta que te lances a mis brazos, de hecho hazlo cuando quieras, pero estoy desnudo y no soy nada bueno con el auto control.

Hermione retrocedió sonrojada, y en el proceso choco con la cama y cayó de espalda, miro con sus ojos como platos al desnudo Paul y pensó seriamente que su cuerpo iba a estallar. Mojo sus labios y separo su mirada del perfecto cuerpo del chico para posarla en sus juguetones y picaros ojos.

— ¿D-d-d-donde e-e-están l-los c-c-chicos? –dijo ella con voz chillona. Él sonrió de una manera muy sexy pero a la vez muy malvada.

—En el concierto.

— ¿Concierto? –murmuró la chica antes de que su cerebro reaccionara dejando de lado su nerviosismo.- ¿De verdad era necesario enviar a Ron, Draco y los demás a un concierto de los Vultimort?  
>—No me culpes a mi Hermione, tenia que quitarme la competencia de en medio -se defendió Paul, total que mas da si sus amigos o los amigos de ella terminaban traumatizados con daños psicológicos permanentes, él ya tenia su premio, la tenía a ella. Y sin aviso alguno él se inclino y tomó sus labios en un posesivo y hambriento beso.<p>

Hermione gimió enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Paul y acercándose lo más posible a su cuerpo. Él mordisqueo su labios y la beso con ímpetu.

—Maldición, Hermione, no te dejare ir. –espetó él sin separar sus labios de la boca de ella, la castaña entreabrió sus ojos y los clavo en los de Paul, queriendo expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento.- no te dejare alejarte de mi, amor, no lo haré.

Hermione movió sus caderas contra la erección del chico y lo beso con arrebatadora pasión, pensando sorprendida que ella misma no se podía alejar de él. No podía. Y por un minuto más con Paul, el mundo mágico, Vuldimort y sus amigos podían irse al mismísimo infierno.

—Escucha, si no quieres quedarte aquí, me voy contigo. –murmuró él mordisqueando su cuello, enviando olas de placer directo a su húmedo coño.

—Oh, demonios, Paul, cierra tu boca y follame de una vez –rogó Hermione gimiendo de necesidad mientras clavaba sus uñas en los desnudos hombros del moreno.

Él sonrió sugestivamente mientras sus manos desgarraban la polera de la chica, ella chillo una grosería.

— ¿Qué? No me reclames, nena, tú eres la apresurada.

—La polera no es mía, es de Gin, y estoy jodida.

Hermione se sonrojo al instante que termino su frase y Paul se encogió de hombros, soltando con maestría el broche de su sostén, ya se encargaría después de saber de donde había aprendido ha hacer eso con tanta rapidez. Paul miró extasiado los pechos de su Hermione, maldición, su chica era tan perfecta como lo había soñado. Sin poder evitarlo lamió, mordisqueó y marcó placenteramente su dorso desnudo.

Sus manos de inmediato desabrocharon los pantalones de Hermione quien arqueo su espalda y le hizo más fácil el trabajo. Miro unos segundos sus pequeñas bragas y ella se sonrojó, rápidamente las deslizo por sus piernas y las lanzó a cualquier lugar.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos con sus ojos engrandecidos por el asombro y estiró su mano para acariciar el pecho de Paul.

—Soy virgen, así que ve despacio.

Joder, ¿Cómo demonios iba a ir despacio si ella se movía de esa manera contra él? ¿Controlarse con ella soltando esos gemidos? Mierda, eso seria un problema. Se acomodo encima de ella besándola apasionadamente, Hermione empujo sus caderas y él no aguanto más, la miro solo unos segundos, ella asintió y entró despacio.

¿Por qué demonios debía sentirse tan bien? Hermione inspiró con brusquedad, arañando la espalda de Paul, necesitaba más. Más de él. Más de sus besos y de sus caricias. Cerró sus ojos cuando él se detuvo, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si se detenía ahora iba a morir. Inhalando profundamente se empujo hacia él con fuerza rompiendo la última barrera que los separara. Lejanamente escuchó como Paul maldecía y murmuraba cosas incoherentes.

—Ey, nena, ¿te hiciste mucho daño?

—N-no. Joder, Paul, no te detengas. –Suplicó Hermione mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello.-

—No sabia que la señorita remilgos hablaba tan sucio, nena me voy a mover, ¿vale? Si te duele dime.

¿Dolerle? Ella se sentía como en el cielo. No, no, se sentía en el infierno, por el jodido calor que la embargaba por completo. Sentía que era incapaz de hablar, así que capturó los labios de Paul y lo beso con dulzura.

Mientras él se movía contra ella, la piel de ambos se humedecía más y más, adhiriéndolos. Las respiraciones estaban sincronizadas mientras empujaba aún más en su interior, con ferocidad, acunando su culo, coreando su nombre. Él saqueó su boca con abandono. A medida que pasaba cada segundo se ponía más duro, su respiración más áspera, el placer de ella más embriagador.

— ¡Paul! —Ella le arañaba la espalda y besaba su recorrido a través de sus musculosos hombros, esforzándose por encontrarle.

—Necesito ver que te corres para mí, nena.

La quemazón detrás de su clítoris se hinchó, se aceleró. Sus músculos se tensaron. Su mundo se detuvo.

Luego explotó.

Ella gritó cuando el placer se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Paul se tensó, su polla hinchándose mientras gemía en la oreja de Hermione. Profundo en el interior, ella lo sintió grueso, pesado y caliente cuando él se corrió.

Volaba, ingrávida, eterna. Atesorada. Y también enamorada. De ninguna manera podría vivir sin tener a Paul así de nuevo.

Mientras sus movimientos se hacían más lentos, él le dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en la cara. Arrojándole los brazos al cuello, frotó su mejilla contra la de él, luego le acarició con la nariz el cuello.

Se sentía libre, renacida en los brazos de Paul. Para su sorpresa, las lágrimas le mojaban sus mejillas.

Cuando la realidad lentamente la golpeó, se convirtieron en sollozos desgarradores.

—Mierda, Hermione, no llores… n-no llores, amor.

—e-es q-que n-nosotros l-lo h-hicimos… y-y a-ahora n-no p-puedo i-irme… y-y t-tengo m-miedo d-de q-que m-me d-dejes y…

—Amor, escúchame, nunca, nunca te dejare.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sip. De veras de veritas. De hecho, ¡cásate conmigo!

—Eh, no tan rápido o me iré.

— ¿Ah si? Me gustaría ver como intentas hacerlo.

Y con esa afirmación él volvió a moverse en su interior haciéndola gemir del más desgarrados y puro deseo.

[****]

En un lugar muy lejano de ahí…

—¡Coooooooorraaaaaaaaaan por sus vidas! –chilló Ron corriendo de un lado a otro logrando marearse.

—Todo esto es culpa de ese Paul. –espetó Draco anotándose en el club de los Vuldimort para tomar venganza.

—Lunaaaaaa deja de seguirnos no somos comida.

—Mmmmm comida. Hueeeleen biiiien. –dijo Luna babeando detrás de su amiga pelirroja.

— ¡Nunca más volveré a salir con ustedes! –dijo Ginny enojada.

— ¡Es Voldy! ¡Ey, soy tu fans! –chilló el niño que vivió mientras corría junto a su novia escapando de Luna.

— ¡Es un Elegido, a exterminarlo!

**Y así, comenzó una nueva historia.**

* * *

><p>Lo ame, debo decirlo.<p>

C: estuvo re bueno ¿verdad?

Espero que te guste Paqui ^^

Un enorme beso y el siguiente One es un Seth/Hermione :D


	4. Amor no correspondido ¿o si?

**TRES****: para mi querida **Alexa Blaze

**Pareja:** Seth/Hermione

**Clasificaciones:** T

Romance/Aventura (Lo siento, no me dio para hacer aventura, pero espero que te guste)

**Dialogo:**

-Porque a veces cuando miro al pasado y veo todas mis decisiones erróneas, deseo volver atrás y reparar mis fallos, pero cuando recuerdo que te pusieron en mi camino para enmendarlas me alegro de haber cometido todos esos errores

* * *

><p>Jean miró de reojo a Hermione y le sonrío de manera dulce tomando su mano entre las suyas, su hija le dio un leve apretón demostrándole su apoyo silencioso.<p>

— ¿Mamá, estás segura de que es buena idea que lleguemos tan pronto a ver a la tía Sue?

—Si, cariño, es lo mejor, no podemos dejar a Sue sola cargando con su dolor y debes apoyar a los niños.

—No son niños, mami, Leah es dos años mayor que yo y Seth debe tener mi edad, ¿no?

Jean sintió un golpe de culpa en su estomago y asintió rápidamente.

—Si, Seth debe estar rondando los dieciocho, como tú.

— ¿Falta mucho? –dijo la chica menor, cambiando abruptamente el tema de conversación.

—No, ya casi llegamos.

Hermione asintió mirando distraídamente por la ventana, en Forks llovía a cantaros, con tal brusquedad que a ella le pareció algo exagerado. Pero el paisaje era tan hermoso y encantador, que solo sumaban un aire nostálgico a su humor. La verdad es que ella no conoció a Harry Clearwater pero sabia muchas historias sobre él y sus padres, de cómo se divertían cuando eran jóvenes. De lo mucho que sufrieron cuando Jean y George decidieron aceptar la beca en una prestigiosa universidad de Inglaterra.

Cuando Hermione se entero de la muerte de su tío, lloró por horas y deseo haber estado ahí para aliviar un poco el dolor de Se… **Leah**, claro.

Leah y ella eran amigas, desde pequeñas hablaban constantemente por largas cartas en las cuales se contaban de todo.

Las últimas habían sido más tristes y desoladas por parte de Leah, contándole lo sola y desesperada que se sentía, de lo mucho que le faltaba un poco de cariño y de lo mal que se sentía por estar en medio de la relación entre su ex y su prima Emily, y de lo preocupada que estaba por Seth…

Y hasta aquel fatídico momento, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se interesaba en él, de que cada vez que su prima le escribía inconscientemente buscaba el nombre del chico en la carta antes de leer con interés lo que fuese que Leah contaba sobre su hermano o de la forma en que se quedaba mirando por horas las fotografías de Seth.

Entonces, la castaña reaccionó, se estaba enamorando de alguien que no conocía y ese _"alguien"_ era su primo… Y eso estaba jodidamente mal, así que la chica de inmediato comenzó a intentar olvidarse de Seth.

Intentó, pero no pudo. Y ahora estaba frente a su casa, completamente nerviosa por conocerlo.

**[****]**

Hermione pestañeo una y otra vez antes de sonreír con suavidad y dejar su maleta en el piso. Mordió su labio de forma nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que la habitación, tal como pensó al principio, era muy masculina para ser de Leah… Por lo que si, era la pieza de Seth. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se sentó sobre la cama.

Tía Sue estaba destrozada, cuando llegaron lloraba como magdalena y les agradeció venir por un tiempo indefinido –aunque su madre solo había dicho que venían por un par de días- y que tenia lista sus habitaciones.

Cuando preguntó por Leah, le había respondido que estaba paseando para despejar la mente y que no sabía a que hora regresaba.

_Y Seth estaba con unos amigos._

Hermione suspiró, tal vez él estaba con una chica ahora mismo y ella solo se ponía feliz por estar en su habitación.

_**Patético**_.

Miró por la ventana y su corazón comenzó a bombear mucho más fuerte, el granero estaba abierto y por alguna extraña razón, supo de inmediato que debía ir ahí.

Ignorando a su instinto que gritaba que no hiciera caso, bajó corriendo las escaleras y al ver que no había rastro ni de su madre ni de tía Sue, simplemente se encamino al lugar.

**[****]**

Seth debía ser cuidadoso, si su madre sabia que él estaba guardando las motos de Jake la pondría nerviosa y eso era lo que menos quería después de la muerte de su padre. Muy nerviosa y bastante más histérica de lo que se estaba comportando las ultimas dos semanas.

Por eso se detuvo al sentir un leve casi insonoro ruido en la puerta, se giró con suavidad y resguardándose en la oscuridad, agradeciendo el haber dejado las motos en un lugar de lo más escondido. Miró a la puerta en donde lo único que podía vislumbrar era una cabellera rizada… _¿Quién diablos era?_

Inspiró silenciosamente y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra sus costillas, tanto que sintió un mareo.

**¡Jesús, ella olía mejor que nada en el mundo! **

Escuchó como ella se movía palmeando los muros en busca del interruptor de luz del granero, para segundos después bufar sonoramente y murmurar algo que le sonó a latín para que…

¡Una fuerte luz iluminara todo el lugar!

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de inmediato, tan grandes que se asombraría si ella no se asustaba, y él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que aquella mujer era la persona más hermosa que él pudiese haber visto en su vida.

Y era un jodido suertudo por que acababa de imprimar de ella.

Hermione dio un largo grito mientras dejaba caer su varita, su mano de inmediato voló a su boca y retrocedió impactada. Sus ojos en ningún momento se despegaron de los que le devolvían la mirada.

**Era Seth.**

Su estomago se cerró e inhaló bruscamente antes de apoyarse sobre la pared sin romper su mirada.

—Dios, deberías haberme dicho que estabas aquí… me diste un susto demasiado grande.

— ¿Q-quien eres? ¿Q-que eres?

— ¡Oh! –murmuró Hermione sonrojándose y sintiéndose totalmente desilusionada, él ni siquiera sabia quien era. Suspiró lentamente antes de acomodar su cabello y disimuladamente decir "Accio varita" segundos después ella volvió a levantar su mirada para chocar con el asombrado Seth.- Soy Hermione Granger…

— ¡La amiga de Leah! –dijo para si mismo Seth, pero la castaña lo escuchó perfectamente él sonrió y cabeceo hacia la salida.- ¿Vamos a la casa? Comienza hacer frío y puedes enfermarte…

— ¡Claro! –dijo la castaña mientras se felicitaba por haber descartado sin que lo notara la segunda pregunta, caminó al lado de él sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Su felicidad se extinguió cuando su mente repitió las palabras de Seth, ¡**La amiga de Leah!, **ah, si, él nunca la estaría esperando como ella lo imagino… Seth Clearwater apenas sabia que Hermione existía.

Y eso, era total y absolutamente deprimente.

**Patético**, volvió a resonar en su mente con tristeza.

**[****]**

— ¡Dios, Hermione! Me tenias tan preocupada –sollozó Jane cuando Hermione entro a la casa, la castaña de inmediato corrió a los brazos de su madre y le secó las lagrimas con suavidad.

—Ey, tranquila, estoy bien ¿ves? No me ha pasado nada.

—Tampoco es como si quisieran raptarla. –dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

—Buuuuuuuuuuua.

— ¡Mamá, basta! ¡Basta! –dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar a su desesperada madre:- Estoy bien, eso es lo que importa. Tranquilízate o vuelvo ahora a Inglaterra.

— ¡No! –chilló Seth horrorizado ante las palabras que había acabado de decir Hermione, ambas mujeres mayores lo miraron con las cejas levantadas en una muda pregunta:- Ehm, quiero decir… es mejor que todo se calme aquí, ¿no? V-voy a mi pieza.

—Seth, hemos adaptado tu pieza para Hermione… ¿no te importa compartirla, no?

—No, mamá, en absoluto… -dijo él intentando no saltar y gritar eufórico ante la noticia de que ella se quedaría en su pieza:- ¿Vienes?

Hermione le dio una distante mirada y negó.

—No, gracias, voy a ir a pasear. Vuelvo pronto tía Sue, mamá.

Y tras eso, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y corrió afuera. Seth se consternó cuando olfateo algo salado… y no, no eran las lágrimas de Jean, si no las de su imprimación.

Ni un segundo tardo Seth en salir tras la chica.

Sue y Jean se miraron de manera cómplice y chocaron sus manos. Todo iba según lo planeado. Aun mejor, de hecho.

**[****]**

Hermione miró el cielo, mientras la fuerte lluvia empapaba su cara y su cuerpo. Tuvo ganas de gritar con todos sus pulmones, y así poder sacar la angustia que oprimía su pecho, pero no fue capaz.

Ella no fue capaz ni siquiera de soltar un sollozo.

— ¿Hermione?

La boca de la chica se abrió en una gran O y se giro a ver a Seth que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos por largos minutos.

— ¿Quieres hablar o algo? –preguntó sonando nervioso.

—No, gracias.

—Si quieres voy por Leah. -ofreció de manera torpe Seth.

—No, gracias.

—Mierda… ¿Qué te sucede? Antes parecías tan feliz y ahora estas llorando. –dijo preocupado.

—No sucede nada.

¿Quién entiende a las chicas? Por que de verdad él necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le explicara que sucedia con su chica.

—Escucha, si fue por algo que dije o hice, perdóname ¿Vale?

—No te preocupes, Seth, no hiciste nada mal. Soy yo la del problema… de verdad no te preocupes, vuelve a casa o te enfermaras.

Seth apretó sus puños, él jamás se enojaba, pero esa chica lograba sacar lo peor de su carácter, es que… _¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil?_

Se dejó caer a su lado y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, quiero estar sola.

—Que lastima, por que yo no me iré.

—Eso es desconsiderado, recuerda que soy una vista y debería cumplir mis caprichos.-dijo ella mientras ondeaba su mano de forma despectiva.

Seth bufó y se dejo caer de espaldas, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al verlo revolcarse en el barro que recién se había formado, él sonrió y le guiño un ojo, el ánimo de la castaña se fue al demonio otra vez y su mirada se perdió en la nada.

— ¿De verdad te interesa saber por que estoy así?

—Si.

Probablemente muchísimo más de lo que ella podría imaginarse. Joder, ella le importaba más que nada en este mundo. Ella asintió y soltó el aire que contenía.

—Me enamore de alguien que no me corresponderá jamás.

Las ganas que Seth sentía por oír que le sucedía a Hermione se extinguieron abruptamente. No podría soportar pasar por esto. Él se levanto con furia destilando por cada uno de sus poros, su cuerpo tembló pero Hermione estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿sabes? Cuando me llegaba información de cómo se encontraba… yo…

Seth retrocedió apretando sus puños mientras dagas filosas se enterraban en su corazón. Hermione suspiro y levanto su mirada, su boca se entreabrió al ver al chico de pie.

—C-continua.

Pero Hermione no lo hizo ella se quedo en silencio observándolo con interés, una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué se enamoraría de mí? Ni siquiera me conoce del todo. Ni siquiera yo me conozco bien… A veces soñaba que él iba a Inglaterra a verme y me sostenía entre sus brazos, y después despertaba llorando ¿sabes? Llorando por que sabía que eso no se cumpliría. Él jamás me iba a amar. Jamás lo hará.

¡Maldición, ¿Por qué había elegido a un idiota como ese? ¿Por qué no podía elegirlo a él? Seth quiso levantar su rostro hacia la luna y aullar furioso. No, él quiso demostrar que era mejor… quería sostenerla en sus brazos como Hermione deseaba que aquel otro ser lo hiciera. Él se arrodillo frente a la castaña que estaba empapada hasta los huesos y temblaba de frío.

—Cuando recibía cada carta de Leah… yo buscaba de manera inconsciente su nombre y me empapaba en cada palabra que narraba lo que sucedía en su vida.

Alguien de quien hablaba Leah. Alguien seguramente de la manada. Alguno de sus amigos.

—Pero me sentía sucia, estaba traicionando la confianza de mi amiga. Porque a veces cuando miro al pasado y veo todas mis decisiones erróneas, deseo volver atrás y reparar mis fallos, pero cuando recuerdo que te pusieron en mi camino para enmendarlas me alegro de haber cometido todos esos errores…

**¿Qué?** Seth se sintió mareado con la información que estaba procesando su cerebro. Hermione se levantó de un salto con su boca tapada, al parecer ella no había querido decir esas palabras. Seth dio un chillido de felicidad que confundió a Hermione pero antes de que ella reaccionara estaba en el suelo aplastada por el fuerte cuerpo del chico.

—Joder, Hermione, y yo que iba a asesinar a la manada por completo.

_¿A la manada?_ Hermione quiso preguntar a que se refería con eso pero los firmes labios de Seth se posaron sobre los suyos y todo lo que la rodeaba y afligía quedo olvidado porque de repente estaba besándose apasionadamente con el moreno.

La lengua de él se deslizó entre sus dientes para capturarlo y lamerlos mientras sus manos se apretaban a lo largo de las curvas de su cuerpo.

Hermione de repente no pudo respirar. Era como ser besada por primera vez, cuando su cabeza y sus emociones se enredaban con todo lo que su cuerpo sentía. Sólo que el deseo que los recorría a ambos no era de niños. Eran las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo, y de una mujer deseosa corriendo por ella. Y lo que estaban haciendo no iba a quedarse en un beso… al menos eso esperaba Hermione.

Y como iban las cosas, si, aquello no se quedaría solo en un beso.

Seth mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Hermione y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No volverás a estar lejos de mí ni esconderme lo que sientes, ¿entendido?

—Si. –murmuró Hermione besándolo con suavidad:- Nunca.

—Lamento interrumpir su escenita de amor, pero resulta que mi madre y mi tía me dicen: "tú mejor amiga anda por ahí perdida con tu hermano" y yo digo, ¿Cómo es que busco a mi hermano y no a mí? –dijo Leah sonando furiosa pero sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y burla señalando a la comprometedora pose en la cual encontró a su hermano y su prima:- Y claro ahora me doy cuenta de que era más fácil follar con un chico que conmigo.

Leah salió corriendo de su peligrosa prima y de su enfurecido hermano, ahora un consejo: jamás interrumpas lo que puede ser la primera vez de unos chicos o… ¡Terminas siendo perseguida por una bruja y un lobo!

Desde la casa de los hermanos, Jean y Sue chocaron sus palmas y brindaron por la futura unión Granger-Clearwater.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el final esta algo cojo pero me gusto xD<p>

Espero que tambien te guste Geni :D

Un beso.

**A/N: El siguiente es un Dimitri/Hermione, seguido por un Emmett/Hermione. ¿quieres pedir uno? Manda un Mp o un correo a: for _ madness (arroba) hotmail . com.**


	5. Magia

Cuatro: **heyitsjustjoa**

Pareja: Demetri/Hermione

Clasificación:

_M_

_Romance/humor_

**Única petición:** Que sea en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Otoño.<p>

El otoño es una estación melancólica.

Árboles teñidos de marrón dorado y hojas secas cubriendo el suelo, crujiendo bajo sus pies, en suaves susurros el viento nos avisa que el invierno llegara pronto.

A ella le gustaba el otoño, era su época favorita, por que puede apreciar pequeños detalles que otros no.

Internada en el maravilloso bosque prohibido, lejos de la mirada escrutadora de la gente, solo cobijada por aquel tranquilo grupo de árboles que imponían respeto. Rodeada de silencio, hasta que…

—¡Buuuuuuuu!

— ¡Maldición! ¿No sabes que me puedes causar un infarto al corazón? ¡A diferencia de ti, imbecil, soy H-U-M-A-N-A! Además, ¿no te dije que me dejaras en paz?

—Ah, mi amor, cuando lo dijiste yo te advertí que solo estabas encendiendo la chispa entre nosotros.

— ¿La chispa? ¿Qué chispa? ¡Dimitri si no me dejas en paz, voy a quitarte lo poco de humanidad que te queda!

Él retrocedió con cara de desinterés que hizo que Hermione quisiera chillar de enojo, ella inspiro bruscamente antes de volver a sentarse usando a un gran árbol de respaldo y cerrando sus ojos intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

— Neeeena, me abuuuurro.

— ¿Si te aburres, por que no te vas? ¡No veo nada que te haga permanecer aquí! –dijo ella con falsa tranquilidad, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y suspiro antes de abrirlos y soltar un chillido ensordecedor, Dimitri estaba excesivamente cerca de ella:- ¡Te dije que tuvieses más cuidado o muero de un infarto!

—Tengo la solución perfecta para evitar un infarto o alguna estúpida enfermedad humana que pueda interferir con tu perfecta vida. –ofreció él mientras clavaba sus ojos carmines sobre el pálido cuello de Hermione quien rápidamente movió su varita en un fluido movimiento.- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre arruinas el momento? ¡Solo quería darte una probadita!

— Dimitri, vete a donde sea que vivas, ¿vale?

— ¡No quiero! –dijo cruzándose de brazos y inflando sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco? Por Merlín, Dimitri debes tener al menos unos doscientos, compórtate como tal.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Eso nos quitara la diversión. Me voy, nena, solo por que esta vez lo pediste de una forma mucho más educada… Cuando conozca a mis suegritos creo que voy a indicarles que si desean otra hija que mejor se dediquen más a sus modales.

—¡No los llames "suegritos" y me criaron bien! –chilló ella como respuesta, pero ya no habían rastros del vampiro llamado Dimitri.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Hoy se cumplía un año y medio de conocer a aquel ser de ojos carmines, no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo a su lado...

¡No es como si tuviesen una relación! Por que definitivamente eso era todo menos una "relación"

_COMO SEA._ Eso no le importaba en absoluto a Hermione. _No. Nada._

Se levantó del suelo y limpió los restos de tierra y pasto que habían quedado en sus pantalones antes de irse al castillo.

[***]

— ¿Dónde demonio estabas metida, Hermione?

— ¿Ves, Harry? ¡Es cierto! Ella esta escapando de **nosotras**…digo, nosotros.

Hermione suspiró cansada y palmeo la espalda de Ron quien hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un chillido de lo más femenino.

—Escuchen, chicos, no hay de que preocuparse. No estoy escapando de ustedes.

—Pero desde que te contamos de nuestra archi secreta relación que actúas extraño.

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo… chicos, tranquilos, ¿ya? No los dejo de querer por su archi secreta relación.

—¡Nooooo! Mi hermano y mi futuro esposo se están liando…. ¡Creo que moriré vieja, sola y humillada por esto!

—Ginny, tranquila, el que Harry y yo estemos saliendo no…-el discurso de Ron quedo a medias cuando Ginny dio un grito de horror.

— ¡Mi hermano y mi futuro esposo! ¿Debo seguir la luz del túnel ante mis ojos? ¡Oh triste realidad, me muero!

_¡wiiu wiiiu wiiuu!_ Sonido de ambulancias resonando por todo el lugar, luces más bajas, Ginny tirada en el suelo con su cabello rojo y lacio disparado en todas direcciones, una linda flor blanca entre sus manos y sus ojos cerrados. **Era su fin.** Hermione no supo si reír ante lo ridículo de la escena o llorar por lo loco que estaban todos, y si le quedaba alguna duda se extinguió cuando apareció de la nada Blaise Zabini quien como un caballero con armadura dorada aplico respiración boca a boca a la chica… aunque esa termino siendo boca-lengua-boca.

— ¡Oh, príncipe azul-oscuro, me has salvado de la muerte por tristeza! A cambio de eso, te daré mi vida…

—Si me dejáis princesa tomatina tomare algo más que tu vida.

Hermione supo que _debía_ llorar, disimuladamente retrocedió hasta correr a las escaleras en donde supo de inmediato a donde debía ir a su segundo lugar más sagrado... **La batibiblioteca.**

**[***]**

Entro a hurtadillas y se sentó en la mesa más alejada resguardada tras un gran libro de… _¿Anatomía?_

— ¿Qué hacen libros de anatomía aquí? –se preguntó la chica antes de suspirar y darle una ojeada.

— ¿Quieres aprender anatomía? ¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntario! –dijo una voz repentina, Hermione suspiró y apoyo su mentón sobre su mano.-

—Dimitri. –susurró para si misma antes de soltar un suspiro lento:- Me pregunto a menudo, ¿Cómo diablos es que entras aquí sin ser notado por el resto de personas?

—Ahora que lo preguntas… ¡Es cierto! Debe ser por que soy mortalmente rápido, ¿no? Joder, niña pensé que eras bastante inteligente.

Hermione lo miró asombrada ante su cambio de personalidad. Él levantó una ceja mientras miraba sus uñas con despreocupación. _¿Qué demonios?_ acababa de pasar un minuto y Dimitri no había intentado nada. ¡Esto era INSOLITO!

— ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Sabes? Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Hermione tembló y asintió vigorosamente, ahora él volvería a ser normal y sus estúpidas peleas la divertirían y exasperarían de igual manera. En cambio Dimitri se cruzo de brazos y señalo hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Ahí afuera, había una chica rubia de ojos verdes. Con el sello Slytherin. ¿Cómo se llama?

— _¿Chica?_

—Si, apresúrate o se ira…

—Rubia slytherin. ¿Tu me estas preguntando por una chica? **¿A mí?**

—No veo a nadie más por aquí así que sí, te pregunto a ti.

— ¡Vete al diablo! –chilló Hermione antes de irse corriendo de su batibiblioteca.

Ahora, por alguna muy extraña razón, la castaña entendía aquella dramática muerte que había tenido Ginny.

Claro que ella no iba a tener un colapso ahí en medio de pasillo. Oh no… En cambio, Hermione Jean Granger se encargaría de hacer pagar caro a Dimitri alias el chupa sangre insoportable…

**Su venganza seria dulce.**

[****]

En el año y medio que conocía a Dimitri sabia perfectamente cual eran sus grandes debilidades: el sexo y la sangre. ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¡Solo basta con verlo y escucharlo! Ese chico no podría vivir sin esas dos cosas. Así que Hermione las usaría a su favor.

¿Cómo? Ah eso era lo que estaba viendo. Por que ambas eran bastante peligrosas solo vean los pros y los contras.

**Sexo con Dimitri.**

**Pro:** ¿tener sexo con Dimitri no es considerado como suficiente?

**Contra:** Perdería su castidad por venganza.

**Darle de su sangre a Dimitri.**

**Pro:** Investigación de que tan bueno seria para la inmunidad la mordida de un vampiro. ¡Incluso podría colocar una empresa! Total, clientes no le faltarían… ¿alguien tiene a mano el numero de Voldy?

**Contra:** SOY propensa a la anemia.

Hermione rápidamente apunto hacia la puerta de pequeño ropero en el cual se encontraba. No era muy lindo encontrarse con la despeinada y enfurecida chica.

— ¡Vayan a revolcarse a otro lado!

—Oh príncipe…

— ¡Oh cállate! –chillo ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Ginny. Hermione se apoyo en la pared y suspiró.

—Bien es ahora o nunca. Debes hacer esto por tu orgullo, Mione. –se dijo a si misma antes de salir del closet.

[****]

_—Por Merlín ¿Lo viste?_

_—Si, ¿Quién es?_

_—No se, pero esta como quiere._

_— ¡Oye, guapo, mi cama esta hacia el otro lado, no te pierdas...!_

—**Muévete. **

El grupo de chicas retrocedieron de inmediato al escuchar la peligrosa voz de la única persona a quien temían más que el mismísimo Voldemort.

—_H-H-Hermione._

— ¡Dije, **MUEVETE!**

¿Alguien más había notado que el cabello de Hermione cuando se enoja se mueve peligrosamente? Por que Dimitri sospechó seriamente que la chica era descendiente directa de medusa.

_Joder ella realmente daba miedo._

—Oye, nena, ¿puedes decirme por que te fuiste tan _**oooohmppp**_-

Dimitri no alcanzó a terminar su frase por que los exigentes labios de Hermione estaban sobre los suyos. La chica pasó su lengua suavemente sobre el labio inferior del vampiro y este ni tonto abrió su boca, inmediatamente ella se apartó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de manera desafiante.

—Eso, Dimitri, es para que sepas que nadie juega conmigo. –espetó antes de girarse e irse moviendo sus caderas de una forma muy, muy sugerente.

_¿Que demonios?_

Dimitri no tardo ni dos segundos en alcanzarla, subirla a su hombro y correr en dirección al bosque, sin saber que Hermione tenia una triunfal sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo golpeaba y exigía que la bajase.

Exigencia que sonó completamente falsa, pero él no se dio ni cuenta.

[****]

Dimitri la dejo caer suavemente contra las hojas secas que crujieron en modo de protesta, Hermione se apoyo en sus codos para levantarse pero él rápidamente se sentó a ahorcajas de ellas y la sostuvo contra el piso.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—No, ¿Qué crees que haces tú, Dimitri? –él levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y negó intentando concentrarse:- Joder mi cabeza de esa manera. Sabes que odio cuando ustedes hacen eso…

—No hice nada.

—Mentiroso –chilló ella intentando golpearlo, pero él sostuvo sus brazos mientras seductoramente rozaba su fuerte cuerpo contra el de la chica:- ¿ves? ¡A eso me refiero!

Él rió divertido ante el arrebato agresivo de la chica.

—Si sientes alguna atracción por mí, no es por manipulaciones mías.

—No me siento atraída por ti. –dijo Hermione demasiado rápidamente, Dimitri se inclino y le dio una sonrisa divertida, su corazón salto con fuerza y ante el leve movimiento de sus caderas ella tuvo que morder su lengua para esconder un gemido que quería salir de su garganta.

Él limpió su garganta.

—Sabes que puedo oír cuando tus latidos aumentan y oler...

— ¡De acuerdo! -Ella levantó una mano para cortar la oración de Dimitri, o al menos lo intento por que estas aun estaban capturadas por el chico:- Suficiente, ya entendí. ¿Qué más quieres, eh?

—Todo. –murmuró Dimitri lamiendo seductoramente sus labios:- Joder, Hermione, de ti lo quiero absolutamente todo.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron el calor fluyó a través de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos fueron adormecidos con esto mientras él la besaba de una forma que nunca antes había sido besada. Era tan extraño sentir sus fríos labios contra los suyos, pero tan malditamente excitante.

La boca de él bajó a la línea de su mandíbula, mientras sus manos alcanzaban sus piernas. Subió su falda, parando en la varita que era sostenida por una funda en su muslo.

―Sabía que tenías una en alguna parte.

Ella sonrió y agarró su hombro mientras él empujaba su falda sobre esto. Presionó su cuerpo en el espacio entre ellos, frotando su cremallera contra el encaje que los separaba y su boca tomó su cuello con besos codiciosos que enviaron temblores a través de su cuerpo. Encontró su pulso y lo mordió suavemente. Con cada mordisco, ella gemía. Cada vez, él respondía con un quejido y arrastraba de nuevo sus dientes a través de su piel, como si esto fuera tan excitante para él como lo era para ella.

Ella agarró su pretina y abrió sus pantalones. Adentro, envolvió su mano alrededor de su dura longitud. Se deslizó hasta la base de su eje, hacia arriba a lo largo de él, y sobre la cabeza en un lento movimiento que dejó su palma mojada. Ella apretó una vez y sintió sus largos caninos contra su cuello. La sensación hizo a su cuerpo estremecerse.

La boca de Dimitri atrapó la de ella en un beso lento y mojado. Sus manos capturaron sus muñecas, entonces las colocó detrás de ella. Con una mano, él las sujetó firme pero cómodamente en el lugar. La otra acarició la punta del montículo de carne presionado en el lugar por su blusa, la cual no estaba más desatado que cuando ellos comenzaron. Miró sus ojos mientras deslizaba su mano por su costado, hacia su cadera, y entonces entre sus piernas. Su mano envolvió el encaje en una cadera y lo apartó de un tirón, entonces repitió en el otro lado. Removió a un lado la desgarrada braga.

―Espera, Dimitri… -dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada.

― ¿Qué? –dijo él desesperado.

― ¿Condón?

Dimitri gruñó.

―No puedo transmitir ninguna enfermedad y no puedo embarazarte.

Cuando ella asintió, él empujó sus caderas hacia delante, extendiendo sus piernas y separándolas más aún, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Hermione jadeó y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Sintió una sacudida de placer justo antes de que Dimitri usara su mano libre para agarrar su cadera y empujara dentro de ella.

Él ejecutó varias embestidas, cada una sacando un gemido de sus labios, forzando al cuerpo de ella a aceptarlo. Un largo quejido salió mientras los labios de ella se abrían. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Sus piernas abrazaron sus caderas, y él se enterró más profundo. Ella lanzó sus brazos para agarrar sus hombros y Dimitri dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. Entonces él empujó de nuevo hasta que sus caderas se encontraron.

Cuando ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó un largo respiro, su boca fue a su cuello. Las alarmas sonaron en su mente, pero su cuello se arqueó hacia él de cualquier forma, como si hubiera perdido todo el control de su cuerpo. Podía ser que ella quisiera que la mordiera. _Demonios ella quería ser mordida._

Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba electrizada. Esto no era sexo humano, por alguna extensión de su imaginación. No, algo estaba haciendo de cada gesto suyo algo aún más exótico, como si ellos estuvieran atrapados en algún tipo de mágica glotonería. _Podía ser… _

Antes de que pudiera terminar el pensamiento, él embistió de nuevo contra ella. Sus caderas trabajaron a un paso firme que la colocó casi al borde. Los dientes rasguñaron la superficie de su piel y enviaron un golpe de dolor a su cuello que llameaba y palpitaba. El anhelo por que él tomara su cuello pesaba tanto que amenazaba con ahogarla. Ella se había hecho la idea acerca de él tomándola por años, imaginándose siendo la mujer en su cama. Coño que pensaba en todo lo demás, ella quería estar a su lado.

**Siempre.**

Ella gimoteó.

―Hazlo, Dimitri.

Él dejó salir un gemido profundo y reemplazó los dientes con los labios que chuparon duro su piel, dejando una marca que probaba aquella unión tan placentera entre ambos.

―Por favor. Muérdeme. –suplicó Hermione arqueándose y moviendo sus caderas.

―No. -Su voz era casi un gruñido. Cuando su boca se cerró de nuevo sobre el rasguño, chupó más fuerte.

Ella tiró para tratar de liberar sus brazos mientras él sacaba otro gemido de sus labios. Una ola de tensión la atravesaba. Ella estaba casi allí.

Casi tocaba el cielo…

―Por favor. –suplicó Hermione mojando sus labios con rapidez.

La mano libre de Dimitri se enredó en su cabello, entonces tiró de su cabeza atrás y a un lado. Los dos colmillos de Dimitri presionaron duro contra su yugular, pero no penetraron. Entonces, su lengua hizo un barrido a través de su piel y lamió a través de su pulso, mientras sus caderas embestían contra ella.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció contra él, un espasmo desde detrás de su ombligo y el mundo se desdibujó. Se escuchó gemir en voz alta, pero su mente flotaba en una altura orgásmica que nunca supo que existía. _Esto no era natural o humano._

_Podía ser…_

En la ilusión, ella sintió el poder de Dimitri avanzando alrededor de ella como un viento intenso. Ellos estaban siendo uno, seguros en este espacio. _Su espacio._

Entonces, ella sintió el control del vampiro deslizándose tan claramente como si fuera el suyo propio. El viento azotó demasiado fuerte. Ella cayó desde ese subespacio orgásmico, regresó a su forma física, colisionando en el cuerpo de una jadeante mujer que se mantenía encerrada en el agarre de acero de un hombre. Él la miró a los ojos por largos segundos antes de clavar sus colmillos con fuerza en su yugular.

**Podía ser… Magia.**

Él gimió mientras succionaba con glotonería. Si no se detenía iba a drenarla. Pero joder, no importaba, no importaba nada mientras sus caderas siguieran moviéndose a un rápido compás.

Hermione gimió, arqueando su espalda al sentir que el placer volvía a azotarla con mayor fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras sentía que Dimitri cerraba su herida y mordía su propia muñeca abriendo su boca y dándole de beber su fría sangre.

El jodido imbecil estaba haciendo un compromiso mágico. Él la estaba obligando a ser su pareja a través de un extraño ritual de magia antigua. Hermione gruñó enojada, ella quería estar con él pero ¡NO QUE LA OBLIGASE!

Cuando su cuerpo reaccionara, Hermione juraba que lo asesinaría. Por ahora… tenía que dormir.

[***]

_Un día después. _

Hermione cerró los ojos gruñendo ante la agresiva luz que era molesta, entonces su mente reacciono de inmediato y sostuvo con fuerza a Dimitri por el cuello asfixiándolo.

— ¡Tú, maldito engendro del demonio, me engañaste! ¡Te asesinareeee!

—Alto ahí, bonita, que yo sepa la que me pidió que la mordiese fuste tu, así que no vengas a quejarte conmigo… ¡Solo cumplí lo que querías! -dijo Dimitri intentando sonar inocente. _De verdad que lo intento..._

—¡No me vengas con eso, jodido imbecil! ¡Eres… despreciable!

—No te importó que fuera despreciable mientras te follaba.

—¡Cierra tu boca, Dimitri! ¡Eres un cerdo! Además ¿Cómo demonios hiciste ese ritual? ¡Tú no tienes magia!

—Si no tendría no podría haberlo hecho, ¿no? además, Astoria me ayudo.

—¡Voy a matar a esa perra! -chilló Hermione mostrando sus relucientes colmillos.

—¡Ey, no la ofendas!

—¡No la defiendas! -dijo la castaña furiosa.

—¡Es mi tatara-tatara-tatara sobrina! ¿Cómo no defenderla?

_—¿Sobrina?_

—Sip.

_—¿Eras mago?_

—Sip.

_—¿Greengrass?_

—Sip.

_—¡Greengrass!_ ¡Me acosté con un Greengrass!

—Nah, te acostaste con un vampiro.

**—¡¿QUE HERMIONE QUÉ?**

Hermione dio un chillido avergonzada mientras escondía su cara en el torso desnudo de Dimitri quien se echo a reír descaradamente.

—Ey, es tu pelirroja amiga. ¡Y Potter! No tienes de que preocuparte, estamos entre chicas…

—Tú no eres una chica.

—Y eso es lo que más te gusta de mi, bonita.

—Joder, Dimitri estas empeorando todo. –dijo Hermione avergonzada mientras veia que Harry estaba de un peligroso color morado y Ginny estaba a punto de llorar, si eso era de felicidad o enojo no podría saberlo jamás:- Cierra tu boca.

—Me encanta cuando te pones mandona.

—¿Hermione lo estas haciendo con un vampiro? -dijo Ginny furiosa señalándola con su dedo indice:- ¡Y no me lo contaste!

_—U-uh…_

— ¿Al menos se han cuidado?

—No es necesario… -dijo Dimitri encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando con su nariz el cuello de Hermione quien de inmediato le pego un manotazo y gruño mostrando sus colmillos. Harry dio un grito de horror y cayó al suelo desmayado justo antes de que se escuchara un plop y apareciera Luna con cara de enojo.

— ¡Ustedes, par de descuidados vampiros! ¿Cómo que no se cuidaron? ¡Joder, ¿acaso no leyeron Amanecer? ¡Hermione, eres una bruja por lo que tienes altas probabilidades de quedar embarazada si tienes sexo con un vampiro antes de que te transformara!

Hermione parpadeo lentamente mientras escuchaba que Dimitri silbaba de felicidad.

**— ¡Seremos padres, amor! **-dijo Dimitri plantandole un firme beso a Hermione en su boca, antes de apretarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo:**- ¡Seré papá! ¡Siiiii!**

La castaña se despego suavemente de los brazos del vampiro y gruñó furiosa callando de inmediato las felicitaciones de Ginny hacia Dimitri.

_—Tienes cinco segundos Dimitri._

— ¿Para que amor?

**— ¡PARA QUE CORRAS, JODIDO IMBECIL!**

Y así fue como comenzó la divertida vida familiar de Hermione y Dimitri…

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecerle a mi querida Alexa Blaze que me ha ayudado un montón con mi inspiración que últimamente esta fallando :C<strong>

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado.

Un beso.

P.D: El siguiente es un Emmett/Hermione... ¿alguien esta interesada en otra pareja? ¡Sigo recibiendo pedidos, ¿eh? _(si, es un mensaje para ustedes dos: **BlackFire y Alastor82**, y/o a cualquier interesado: si quieren un One ya saben: pónganse en contacto conmigo ya sea por **MP** o Messenger)_

**_Ahora si, me largo xD_**

**_Bye, Bye!_**


	6. Festival conejuno

Seis: vaneth-malfoy-cullen

Emmett/Hermione

M

Romance/Humor

*Se suponia que Rose debia ser tragada por un conejo pero le puse que tenia un miedo enorme a ellos... ¿sirve, verdad? xD

**ATENCIÓN: Contiene Lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad.**

**N/a: Black Fire si andas por ahí, ¿me dejas tu correo o me agregas en msn? necesito hablar contigo para saber sobre el One que quieres de Hermione con Caius. ^^**

**N/A: ¡gracias a todos por sus review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conejos.<strong>

Hay conejos en todas partes.

—¡Cooooooorran por sus vidas!

El clan Cullen vio perplejo como Rosalie escapaba de unos indefensos conejos sin motivo alguno. Alice tapó su boca con sorpresa, Esme sollozó en el hombro de su esposo que hablaba mentalmente con Edward que a su vez contestaba con miradas mezcladas de horror y diversión, Isabella como siempre no entendía absolutamente nada. Emmett, el enorme y guapo grandulón, boqueaba asombrado ante el arrebato de su esposa. Y nuestro adorado ángel de cabellos rubios, Jasper, se alimentaba glotonamente de los pocos conejos que quedaban por su propia culpa.

— ¿Rose tiene miedo de los conejos?

—Eso creo… ¿Alguien tiene la remota idea de donde pudo haber ido?

—Bueno, con Rose nunca se sabe. La última vez que escapó de los conejos… Tardo años y más años en regresar.

— ¿Cómo cuantos? –pregunto Emmett con sus ojos fijos en donde había desaparecido corriendo Rosalie.

—Como treinta… o cincuenta. –respondió Edward tragando en seco. Emmett asintió antes de desordenar su cabello y tapar su rostro:- Realmente fue casi un siglo.

—Me he quedado soltero.

—Si, por un par de décadas.

—Eso es…

—Maravilloso. –dijo Jasper girándose hacia la dirección contraria que estaban mirando su familia. Alice bufó cruzándose de brazos, pero él simplemente la ignoró.

—Amor que desconcide… -la voz de Alice se fue apagando paulatinamente antes de terminar su oración, mientras inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire:- Dios santo, ¡¿Huelen eso?

—Si… es… maravilloso –repitió Jasper sacando de sus pantalones un babero. Alice suspiró y tapó la nariz de su esposo.

—No, no, hay que alejarse ahora de esa niña. O todos cometeremos una locura enorme. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Y así, todo el clan Cullen se había ido a su casa, aunque cierto vampiro recientemente soltero deseó haberse quedado a ver quien era la poseedora de tan magnifico olor.

**_[****]_**

—Hermione, ¡Bienvenida al festival conejuno! –chilló Luna mientras Hermione intentaba quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos, escuchó como la extravagante rubia daba un grito y le ordenaba que no tocase la venda:- Oh Merlín, esto no estaba en los planes… ¡Ginevra, tenemos problemaaaaaas!

— ¿Con el festival cone-? ¡Mierda santa, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Parece más una masacre conejuna que un festival conejuno…

—Hay que limpiar el lugar y traer más conejos para celebrar o Hermione nunca más aceptara nuestras ideas.

—Bien pero que no se entere de nada. Llévala a ver los lobos esos de los que me hablaste que posiblemente han secado estos conejitos.

—Tranquila, ella no se enterara de nada.

—Chicas, las he escuchado todo el tiempo. Por si no se acuerdan, estoy vendada lo cual solo me deja parcialmente sin vista pero me permite escuchar.

—Olvídalo, continua con el plan. Hermione aquí no ha pasado nada.

**_¿No ha pasado nada?_**

Hermione lo dudaba seriamente, pero si no les seguía el juego a sus locas amigas probablemente estarían todo el resto de su vida diciéndole que realmente nunca las había querido demostrándolo con sus comentarios sarcásticos ante sus planes de diversión.

**_A si que ni modo, estaba obligada a seguir sus estúpidos juegos._**

Con un suspiró de cansancio Hermione siguió a ciegas a Luna.

Media hora después, y la castaña sospechaba que estaban caminando en círculos. Pero Luna no escuchaba sus comentarios diciendo que ya estaban cerca.

Aun peor, Hermione temió estar perdida. Perdida y con Luna como acompañante, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda por que por muy inteligente que era la rubia muchas veces sus locuras hacían un desastre todo.

_Auuuuu._

**¡Oh dios, y serian comida de lobos!**

— ¡Nooooo soy tan joven para morir!

—Luna, tranquilízate.

— ¡Virgen! ¡Moriré virgen! ¡Noooooooo! ¡Sabia que tenia que acostarme con aquel chico…!

Vale, seguramente no querrán escuchar el resto por que seguramente quedaran tan traumada como ahora estaba Hermione.

**_[****]_**

— ¿Sabes de quien era ese olor?

—No. Pero sospecho de _que_ puede ser…

— ¿De **_que_**? ¿Cómo, no es humano?

—Si, es humano. Pero… es….

—Brujos.

— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

—Ese exquisito olor pertenece a los brujos.

—Y para ser más exactos, son brujas.

— ¿Brujas?

—Ajá. Son brujas por que su olor es más fuerte para nosotros… No es que me afecte mucho, querida…

—Si, claro, ¿por eso tuviste que salir corriendo a nuestra habitación para follarme?

—Esme, no estamos solos. –dijo Carlisle sonando más que avergonzado.

—Ooops, perdón. ¿Emmett, pequeño, estas bien?

— ¿Uh? Si. Estoy bien. Voy a ir a dar una vuelta ¿vale?

— ¿Seguro que no son sirenas?

—Ah, Alice, cállate.

Emmett caminó siguiendo el olor que le llamó tanto la atención. Se recrimino el no estar pensando en su esposa que debía estar corriendo lejos de los conejos… **Pero no podía.** Su mente simplemente giraba alrededor del aroma que lo volvió realmente loco.

_Y estaba cerca…_

_Tan cerca…_

**_[****]_**

—L-Luna, e-es u-una m-mala i-idea.

— ¿Por qué? Si nos vemos guapas.

— ¡Se que nos vemos guapas, maldita sea, pero estamos intentando escapar de lobos! ¡¿No es más llamativo estar de conejas que solo correr?

—No seas mensa, esto es sicología inversa.

Hermione insistía que era una muy mala idea. _Muy mala._ Pero hablábamos de Luna y ella siempre tenia malas ideas que la llevaban a buenas cosas…

—Chicas, ya esta todo listo. ¿Qué mierda hacen disfrazadas de conejas? ¡Yo también quiero!

Hermione suspiro resignada al ver a Ginny con disfraz de coneja, igual que ella y Luna. Si antes lo dudo ahora lo afirmaba: definitivamente se habían vuelto locas.

—Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta… ¡¿Lobo está?

—Auuuuuuuuuuuu.

— ¡Mierda, corran!

Hermione vio perpleja como Luna y Ginny corrían a saltos imitando a un conejo. Bajando sus hombros las siguió con pasos cortos, esperando que los lobos no las encontraran pronto.

Lo que menos se esperaba la castaña fue chocar con una montaña. ¿Montaña? ¡Si Por aquí no había montañas! Sobando su frente adolorida levanto su mirada para chocar con los ojos de… ¡UN VAMPIRO!

—Woah.

—Cuidado.

Hermione se agacho justo antes de que un enorme lobo pasara por su lado, dio un gritito de sorpresa e instintivamente se escondió entre los músculos del vampiro. ¡Ahora tenia a algo que temerle más que a ese humano con cara de serpiente!

Otro lobo pasó por entre los arbustos pero no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, lejanamente escucho como Ginny gritaba y después reía… _¿Cómo que se reía?_

—Son metamorfogos. –explicó el vampiro.

— ¿Metamorfogos?

—Mmm si. Supongo que han imprimado de tus amigas.

— ¿Imprimado? ¿De mis amigas? ¡Oye, gracias por haberme salvado, si que me asuste! ¿Eres un vampiro, verdad? Conocí a uno como tu en Hogwarts… pero él no era tan grande.

Emmett la miro largos segundos antes de inclinarse y afirmar suavemente su cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú?

—Emmett… solo Emmett.

—Bueno, solo Emmett gracias pero ya debo ir-

Hermione se detuvo al notar que él estaba demasiado cerca. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Emmett se inclinó tomando sus labios en un posesivo beso. Apasionado. Con fuerza. _Con desespero._

Su cuerpo entero vibró con el sabor de aquellos labios helados tentadoramente firmes contra los suyos. Abrió la boca para saborearlo completamente y dejar que el olor cálido le llenara la cabeza. _Si es que ya no lo había echo._

Este hombre realmente sabía dar un beso. Y Hermione pensó que su boca debería estar registrada como un arma letal.

Jadeó cuando su lengua barrió la suya en una promesa, de forma hambrienta, que la dejó completamente sin aliento antes de que él se retirara para dirigirle una mirada caliente, lujuriosa. Su cuerpo entero ardió y casi no podía evitar tirar de él y saborearlo otra vez. De hecho no lo resistió.

Su hundió en la nebulosa de placer que ofrecía Emmett, él la alejo un par de centímetros y le quitó la polera en un rápido movimiento. Hermione boqueo en búsqueda de aire cuando él olisqueo su cuello con adoración.

—Hueles mejor que nada en el mundo.

—Supongo que ese es un cumplido.

—Lo es. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinte. Casi veintiuno, no pregunto tu edad por que es descortés. Pero asumo que debes rondar los cien. Y…

— ¿Te han dicho que hablas mucho?

—Si. –dijo ella con las mejillas rojas. Él le dio un rápido beso antes de mordisquear el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Quiero tenerte, _Hermione_. Recorrerte con mi boca. Penetrarte profundamente. Quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te corres… Quiero que seas solo mía.

Hermione no podía respirar. Esas palabras no sólo revolucionaban su libido, sino que impactaban en su cuerpo, minando su capacidad de resistencia ante el placer que prometían. Emmett la despojaba del aire, de la voluntad de resistir. ¿Cómo sería sentirlo? ¿Saborearlo? Ese anhelo le hacía palpitar el clítoris de necesidad. Apenas podía contener los gemidos ante la necesidad de correrse. Y él casi ni la había tocado.

¿Qué ocurriría si le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos? ¿Cómo sería dejarse llevar y entregarse a alguien con toda esa experiencia sólo una vez?

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado. El deseo era como un bosque en llamas bajo un fuerte viento que la consumía sin piedad. Su excitación amenazaba con licuarse entre sus piernas. Se humedeció los labios resecos, pero cuando la mirada del vampiro captó el movimiento, subió la temperatura varios grados más.

—Esos ojitos cafés se han oscurecido. Me pregunto que más te gusta. Sé que te gusta esto...

Como ya había hecho antes, Emmett le acarició los pezones a través de la escasa ropa que traía, ahora dolorosamente duros, rozándolos con los nudillos y las yemas de los dedos. Hermione contuvo el aliento y no pudo evitar arquearse contra él buscando fin a tan erótico tormento.

—Unos pezones sensibles. Será un placer succionarlos hasta que los pueda sentir hincharse contra mi lengua.

¿Lo haría? La sugerencia la hizo retorcerse de placer.

—No vayas tan deprisa. No he dicho que sí —señaló ella, intentando recuperar la cordura. Pero el tono ronco de su voz hizo que la protesta pareciera un chiste.

¡No, no, no! Él podría estar excitándola más allá de sus convicciones _—más allá de su aguante—,_ pero al día siguiente... ¿Cómo afrontaría su vida al día siguiente si se dejaba llevar?

—Tu cuerpo ya lo da por hecho, Hermione. Estás jadeando. Tienes los pezones duros como diamantes.

De repente, él rompió su estúpido traje de coneja a la altura del vientre, lo movió y apretó la cálida palma de su mano contra la piel de Hermione. Él estaba tan caliente, que ella se sobresaltó. Quemaba. Hermione se estremeció. Se acercó más a él. Ahora sus pechos se rozaban. La boca del vampiro estaba sólo a un centímetro de la de ella mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su cadera, por su vientre... hasta el nacimiento del vello púbico.

Ambos jadearon, mierda, odiaba a Luna. ¿Por qué el jodido traje no traía bragas incluidas?

— ¿Vas a negarlo, Hermione?

Ella vaciló. Si fuera una chica lista, gritaría ahora un «no» rotundo. Se apartaría de él, volvería a su tranquila vida en Londres y meterse en su tina que ahora estaría llena de agua fría y se sumergiría en ella hasta el fondo. Pero las yemas de los dedos de Emmett dibujaban círculos sobre su vientre, sobre sus muslos, tocando ligeramente el montículo que quería seducir.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los muslos, pero sólo sirvió para sentir más el agudo deseo que bajó por su vientre y se extendió por sus muslos. Tener sólo una toalla encima no la consolaba.

— ¿O vas a decir que sí? —murmuró él—. ¿Vas a dejarme penetrarte con mis dedos y mi lengua? ¿Vas a dejar que mi polla te llene profundamente?

Oh, Dios, más palabras provocativas que le hacían tener ideas lascivas y le sugerían imágenes acordes con ellas.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Quería decir que sí, anhelaba más que nunca sentir ese placer prohibido que sabía que Emmett podría proporcionarle.

«Una vez. Sólo una vez», le susurró la vocecita en la cabeza. «¿Qué daño podría hacerle?»

Esperaba que no mucho. Demonios, esperaba que no terminara con ni un solo daño… Pero el calor de sus ojos, le decía lo contrario.

Cuando ella se jadeo y él beso su vientre asintió. Sin esperar otra afirmación se hundió en ella con una firme y dura estocada. Hermione gritó adolorida, sus ojos dejaron caer gruesas y angustiadas lágrimas, Emmett la miró con pánico.

No esperaba que fuese virgen. Ahora no sabia que demonios hacer, él jamás había estado con otra persona que no sea Rosalie y cuando estuvieron por primera vez juntos ella no era virgen y mucho menos humana. Escuchó como ella sollozaba y le rogaba que se quitara.

—Oye, bonita, tranquilízate. –dijo acariciando su tenso rostro, beso su mejilla y su nariz rozo la sensible carne de su cuello.

—P-pero d-duele… -murmuró Hermione con su voz rota. Él no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable, con un suave movimiento sus caderas retrocedieron un par de milímetros para empujar. Se estremeció al sentir el olor de su sangre.

—Hueles malditamente sexy, amor.

_Amor._ Él la había llamado amor. Hermione gritó y se apretó cuando empujó con más fuerzas sus caderas.

Y explotó. Su mundo se desdibujo y supo que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Ella no podría alejarse de este vampiro… Sus lágrimas por el placer y la tristeza del reciente descubrimiento se desbordaron libres por su rostro, los sollozos angustiados asustaron a Emmett quien rápidamente se detuvo y la miró con pánico.

— ¿Te hice daño? ¡Perdón, bonita, no qui-!

—Cállate. ¡No lloro por eso!

— ¿Entonces, amor, que pasa?

— ¡Eso pasa! ¡Eso! ¡Me llamaste amor, me follaste, y ni siquiera te conozco! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¿Irme sin mirar atrás y fingir que nada paso? ¡Yo no soy de este estilo! ¡Jamás había pensado que sucedería esto…!

—No te vas a ir.

— ¿A si? ¿Y que? ¿Quieres que me quede a vivir contigo?

—Si.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Te quedaras a vivir conmigo. Justo aquí… o en Londres… o donde quieras. No creo poder vivir sin tu calor y tu jodido olor.

— ¡¿Es por mi olor? ¡¿Todo esto es por que huelo bien?

—Claro que no, idiota, es por que me enamore. De ti.

—Nadie se puede enamorar así de un rato para otro.

— ¡Pues yo sí!

— ¡Ni te creas que te dejare seguirme!

— ¿Estabas reclamando por que no sabias que hacer y ahora me reclamas por que te seguiré?

— ¡Si! ¡Si, eso hago y…!

Él le dio un beso que la dejó callada y aturdida por la pasión que fue demostrada.

—Y, me voy contigo. –concluyó él orgulloso.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Lo tendrá que aceptar, ahora, vamos brujita descarada.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras arreglaba mágicamente su disfraz, estaba en eso cuando una rubia vampiro salió de entre los arbustos con cara de pánico. La castaña sonrió y abrió su boca para saludar o así fue hasta antes de que la rubia se pusiera a chillar como loca.

—¡Llévate a Emmett! ¡Déjame a mí en paz! ¡Coneja! ¡Coneja! ¡Juro que no me acercaré más a él! ¡Me divorcio! ¡Pero por favor, no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí!

— ¿Tienes una esposa? –dijo Hermione horrorizada

— _¡Tenía!_ Ahora, vámonos antes de que la loca se ponga a grita más fuerte.

Y así la _coneja_ Hermione y el _pequeño_ Emmett desaparecieron para no volver a la vida de la _aterrada_ Rosalie.

Fin.

**_Extra: En otra parte del bosque._**

—¡Ginny, cooooorre!

— ¿Quién quiere correr con estos guapos lobos?

— ¡Tienen hambre!

Ginny movió su colita de forma sugestiva y sonrió al escuchar los aullidos de los lobos.

—Me ofrezco como plato principal.

Luna gimió derrotada mientras corría para salvar su vida… Mientras que Ginny tenía una caliente recibida a los brazos del lobo más guapo que podría haber conocido.

— ¡Avísale a Harry que terminamos!

Y con eso, la pelirroja y el lobo desaparecieron, dejando a Luna rodeada de peligrosos y hambrientos metamorfogos.

—Y-yo… ¡no soy parte del Festival Conejuno! ¡No quiero morir siendo virgen!

—Eso se soluciona ahora, princesa.

Luna suspiro soñadora y se dejo llevar por los lobos. ¿Quién diría que el festival seria tan bueno, eh?

**_Ahora si, fin. xD_**

* * *

><p>Bueno, no me gusto mucho este One, pero... hice lo mejor posible, espero que a ustedes si les guste.<p>

**Próximo One: Jasper/Hermione.**

**Siguiente: Edward*Hermione.**

**& El que sigue TU lo eliges! Ya sabes: MP o Contactame por Msn, que esta en mi perfil ;D**


	7. ¡Jodido karma!

**Seis:** Pabaji.

Jasper/Hermione

Ronald rompe con Hermione por que ha estado engañándola... ¿con quien? ¡Nada más ni nada menos que Alice Cullen! Todo cambia para la castaña cuando conoce a cierto vampiro guapo del cual... ¿Termina enamorada? ¡Pero, poco después descubre que él era el ex novio de la chica con la cual Ronald la engañaba! ¿lo que es el Karma, eh? (resumen echo por mi, espero que te guste xD)

romance y un poco de comedia C: (tiene un montón, así que creo que pase la prueba xD)

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione, cariño, te espero en las tres escobas.<em>

_Es URGENTE._

_Te adora, Ron"_

Ese era la gran recibida que me encontraba el día de mi cumpleaños. Si, muy lindo de parte de mi novio.

_No importa, no importa, de seguro tiene una gran sorpresa ahí en las tres escobas. ¡Si hasta Harry se acordó! Y Ginny dijo que me tenía un regalo… ¡De seguro Ron no es tan idiota para olvidarse de tu cumpleaños! Así que sonríe, arregla tu cabello y tu ropa… ¡Y disfruta tu día!_

Mientras se colocaba su vestido nuevo y se acomodaba el cabello pensó en que era hora de decirle a Ron que quería ser su esposa… No es que lo quisiera, pero era lo que se esperaba después de salir por casi dos años. Sus padres querían un nieto. ¡Y que decir de Molly!

La pobre cumpleañera se apareció en las tres escobas sin saber que su sorpresa no seria tan buena como ella esperaba.

**[*]**

— ¡Hola Hermione! –dijo Seamus Finnigan apenas entró al local sobresaltándola, ella le dio una fugaz sonrisa y miró por encima de toda la gente que se reunía en las tres escobas buscando a su novio:- Esta por allá, justo en el medio.

—Vale, gracias.

—Ey por cierto: ¡feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Seamus guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se despidió efusivamente, y fue a donde se encontraba Ron, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa se sentó frente a él esperando que la saludara.

—Hermione tenemos que hablar.

_Joder, Ron, no estoy para bromas._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y asintió dispuesta a escuchar los disparates de su novio. Él tomó sus manos y notó que temblaba… _¿Ron nervioso? _Ron era inseguro, torpe, hediondo, idiota… pero no se colocaba nervioso con casi, casi nada.

_Y eso era con arañas o compromisos._

—Mione, hemos sido amigos durante toda una vida. Estuvimos juntos en todo momento, como compañeros. –él la dio un apretón y le sonrió fugazmente cada vez más nerviosa:- Y después nos volvimos novios…

—Si, Ron, ve al punto –dijo ella eufórica, es que si todo iba como lo estaba pensando: **¡Ron le iba a pedir matrimonio! **

—Mione, te juro que si fuera por mí… Joder, Mione, esto no es por ti.

Las lágrimas de felicidad se estancaron en los ojos de Hermione y suavemente separó sus manos de las de Ron y lo miró a los ojos. Y entendió de qué iba todo, sus labios se entreabrieron con asombro.

—Te juro que no es por ti, Mione, es por mí. Nunca…

— ¿Nunca, que, Ron? –dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Ron dio un chillido y sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, estaba asustado.

—Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacerte daño ni nada, eres mi amiga…

—Tu amiga… -susurró Hermione para si misma, Ron asintió frenéticamente:- ¿Tu amiga?

—H-Hermi-Hermione…

— ¡¿ME VES COMO TU JODIDA AMIGA? –chilló histérica.

—H-H-Hermione baja la voz.

— ¡¿Por qué tendría que bajar la voz? –dijo furiosa.

—Por que estas armando un show. Saldrá en los periódicos…

— ¿Crees que me importa? ¡POR MI QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN QUE TU, RONAL BILLIUS WEASLEY, ERES UN POCO HOMBRE!** ¡Ni siquiera recuerdas que día es hoy**! ¡¿Y ASI DICES QUE SOY TU AMIGA? ¡TÚ NO TIENES AMIGOS CABRÓN SIN VIDA, SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO DETRÁS DE HARRY! ¡¿Qué? –dijo al ver el horror en los ojos de Ron:- ¡LLORA! ¡QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE HAGO ESTE SHOW POR QUE ROMPISTE CONMIGO EL DIA DE MI JODIDO CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿ALGUIEN TIENE UNA JODIDA CAMARA? ¡NECESITO QUE LE SAQUEN UNA FOTO A **ESTO**!

—H-H-H-Herm-Hermio-Hermione….

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción cuando sintió un flash, Ron puso cara de pánico cuando la castaña agarró la comida de la mesa de al lado y se la tiró en la cabeza. Solo para que sepan, los fideos en Las tres escobas se sirven con mucha, mucha, salsa de tomate y carne… _Mucha carne._

Y si crees que Hermione se conformaría con un plato de pasta sobre la pelirroja cabeza del patético chico que tuvo por novio te equivocaste. ¡Ajá! Por que hablábamos de Hermione Jean Granger y ella siempre se vengaba, a si que si, la pasta fue seguida por un vaso de liquido viscoso de un extraño color verde _(por que además, ahí vendían tragos exóticos) _y él apenas fue consiente de una maldición antes de que ella se acercara peligrosamente a su cara y le mostrara los dientes con asco.

—Y por cierto, me encantaría que le mandaras saludos a tu amante. _¿Es vampiro, no? –_ante la sorpresa en los ojos del chico Hermione se sintió triunfante y respondió a la muda pregunta:- Lo sé por las marcas de tu cuello, Ronald, al menos podrías haberme respetado un poquito más… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—A-Alice. A-Alice C-C-Cullen. –respondió Ron en un chillido aterrorizado.

—Vale, lo recordaré para enviarle saludos en navidad…

Hermione se iba a levantar de la mesa justo cuando entró al bar Ginny acompañada por Harry, quien al ver tanto alboroto comenzó a decir que los autógrafos serian después de saludar a su amiga. _Pobre imbécil no sabía que su amiga era la que había causado tal caos… _

— ¡Hermione, feliz cumpleaños!

—No te esfuerces Ginny, tu hermanito arruino cualquier tipo de celebración… ¡Y me largo!

—Ron estás morado…

Ah sí, sus bolas deberían estar moradas por el hechizo que le envió. Hermione esperaba de corazón que por fin Ronald entendiera la lección de todo esto: **Nadie jugaba con ella y vivía para contarlo.**

**[*]**

Ahora que su rabia se había extinguido, Hermione tenía unas enormes ganas de romper a llorar, pero claro que no lo haría.

Se hundió en el asiento y levantó la mano hacia el bartender, él de inmediato se acercó con una sonrisa de lo más coqueta que Hermione obviamente ignoró, después de todo no tenia ánimo para estar ligando.

—Tráeme otro Vodka.

— ¿No has bebido lo suficiente, cariño?

—No, todavía me acuerdo del idiota de mi ex. Y por si no te has dado cuenta te estoy pagando así que tráeme otro y deja de intentar conquistarme, por que no lo lograras.

Él se encogió de hombros y se fue con expresión resignada. Hermione suspiró y dio una mirada al bar en el que se encontraba.

_**Muy lindo, Hermione, tu novio te deja el día de tu cumpleaños ¿y como celebras? En un bar de mala muerte. Cool. Esto debería pasar más seguido.**_

Dejó que su conciencia continuara reclamando, mientras bebía su vodka y aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Se levantó tambaleándose y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa antes de caminar lo más recta posible hacia la salida.

Vale, no lo consiguió, pero al menos salió de ahí.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la muralla esperando un taxi, sin saber de que acababan de seguirla y la observaban de cerca. Acomodó su vestido y se colocó la bufanda que traía en el bolso:- Bien Hermione el jodido mundo esta contra ti, así que mejor caminemos. ¡Jodidos taxis que no paran como si no les pagara a los condenados! ¡Jodido Ron! ¡Jodido alcohol! ¡Jodido chico que me sigue! Jodido mundo…

Un momento, retrocedamos: _**¿Jodido chico que me sigue?**_ Miró por encima de su hombro para ver si su conciencia solo le jugaba una mala pasada y ahí no había nadie, pero su sexto sentido le dijo que…. ¡_Si que había alguien!_

Dando un hipido, porque sí el alcohol no la dejaba tan fácilmente, ella sacó su varita e intentó recordar algún hechizo que le ayudara. Pero, joder, su mente no tenía nada claro, así que cuando unos fuertes brazos la alzaron del suelo lo único que atino a decir fue… _"Aléjate o te meto mi varita por el culo"_

Vale, si no era lo más amenazante ¡¿pero que le iba hacer? Estaba ebria y no sabía quien demonios la había capturado.

— ¿Eres una bruja, eh? Que bueno, me encanta la sangre de las brujas.

_O-oh, era un vampiro. _

Eso era un jodido problema. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que esta usando mucho la palabra jodido? Bueno, eso lo hace cuando se asusta. Y estaba asustada, y cabreada, y deprimida.

Y la estaba raptando un vampiro.

_**Muy linda forma de vengarte de mi, jodido karma.**_

Si, queridos lectores, aquello fue lo último que pensó Hermione antes de caer inconciente en los brazos del misterioso vampiro.

**[*]**

Hermione suspiró con los ojos cerrados, repasando como siempre que debía hacer ese día… Y fue cuando de golpe recordó que había sucedido en su cumpleaños.

Con un grito de pánico busco su varita pero lo único que logró encontrar fue el firme y frío pecho del vampiro que la había raptado.

Una oleada de tranquilidad la envolvió al ver los ojos verdes del chico y lejanamente fue consciente de que su mano se estaba moviendo en una suave caricia. Y el desgraciado mal nacido aprovechador sonreía dejando ver unos hoyuelos encantadores.

—A mí no me engañas –murmuró Hermione intentando sonar enojada pero lo único que logro fue que su voz saliera como un ronroneo muy sensual:- deja de hacer lo que sea que haces.

— ¿Por qué? Es divertido verte tan relajada… a puesto que en tu vida te habías sentido así.

Era cierto, jamás se había sentido tan libre. Pero no era por su culpa, por alguna razón él podía manejar sus sentimientos, eso debía ser algún poder que tenia el jodido vampiro. En alguna parte había leído sobre eso… ¿Algún hechizo que la ayudara?

Suspiró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, o lo más fruncido que podía en su estado de falsa tranquilidad.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Estamos en tu casa.

Abrió los ojos con horror y él se echo a reír, y le desordenó el cabello. Hermione soltó un gemido de enojo, ella odiaba cuando las personas le hacían eso a su cabello.

Su primera pataleta había sido por que su tío le desordeno el cabello y ella no hablo durante tres días.

—Déjate de juegos y dime que demonios quieres de mi.

—Quiero tu sangre y tu cuerpo, y…

—Vale, entendí, quieres muchas cosas de mí. No voy a escapar, ¿sabes? Así que por favor, deja de hacerle esto a mi cabeza.

Él sonrió y asintió antes de sentarse en la cama para mirarla. Hermione parpadeo lentamente y sonrió cuando sintió que volvía a estar preocupada, enojada, deprimida… lo normal, ¿no?

—Bien, ahora que no estoy bajo tu hechizo… ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Soy Jasper Whitlock.

Su nombre le sonaba…. ¿de donde? Sus ojos se iluminaron y ella se sentó de golpe en la cama.

— ¡Dios, santo! ¿Eres de verdad Jasper Whitlock? ¡Mi padre me obligo a leer un libro de historia en el que aparecías como diez mil veces! Marcó mi infancia… bueno, eso fue en parte por que tenía cuatro años. ¿Cómo terminaste siendo un vampiro? –ella notó que él se tensaba y suspiró con frustración, con rapidez se cruzó de brazos:- Debes decirme, después de todo me trajiste aquí sin siquiera pedirme permiso.

Él le dio otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas y acomodándose en la cama comenzó a contarle su historia.

**[*]**

—Ya veo… -dijo Hermione asintiendo. Jasper levantó una de sus cejas casi esperando que ella se pusiera a gritar, pero en vez de eso ella se acomodó y lo miró de más cerca.

Todos ustedes deben estarse preguntando… ¿Cómo demonios se ha controlado Jasper todo este tiempo? Bueno déjame hacerlo con pocas palabras: ni idea.

Al parecer, ella tenía un don para dejar que su aroma _–el cual era exquisito-_ fuera casi imperceptible para el olfato vampirico. _Aunque aun estaba ahí, presente, volviéndolo loco de necesidad._

Acababa de contarle su historia, sin mentiras, cada atroz acto cometido por la lujuria por la sangre que sentía, y ella en vez de repudiarlo le enviaba una mirada llena de confianza y aceptación.

¿De cuando que no recibía una de esas miradas sinceras?

Desde mucho antes de que Alice se largara de Forks y los Cullen decidieron no poder seguir "cuidándolo" y lo tacharon como peligro para la sociedad.

Y ahora, una chica que apenas conocía hace un par de horas, y había sido por que ella había montado un show del cual jamás se olvidaría, lo aceptaba como uno más.

—Yo también he matado a mucha gente, tal vez no tantas como tú –aclaró al ver la mirada de sarcasmo que le envió Jasper y ella le sonrío antes de palmear con suavidad su mano:- pero se que no arreglará de nada si te digo que todo se a acabado, por que es mentira. Lo que si te puedo aconsejar es que cierres los ojos y pienses en tu presente…

—No te estoy pidiendo un consejo.

—Pero quiero dártelo.

Él la miró ceñudo por unos segundos.

—No quiero tus consejos.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando Jasper le recorrió con las manos todo el cuerpo; sin entender que él necesi taba asegurarse de que aquel momento era real, y de que ella hablaba en serio. Estaba allí, cálida y suave, en sus brazos. Presionó la dolorosa erección contra su muslo y le subió la breve falda. Vio como ella mojó sus labios y tembló, sonrió pensando que eran una muy dulce reacción de su parte.

— ¿Por qué no? –dijo Hermione sin aliento.

La atrajo más hacia sí, casi con ira. Como si alguien es tuviera tratando de arrastrarla lejos de él.

—Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, el mundo no es así. –espetó furioso. Hermione sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que hacía arder su pecho. Sus dedos eran frescos y suaves, moviéndose en su cabello casi con adoración.

—Entonces cambiemos el mundo.

Hermione no protestó cuando él se puso sobre ella. Su cuerpo se relajó, abrazándolo. Aceptándolo.

Jasper estaba a punto de perder la cordura. La única forma de controlarse era besarla con todo su ser, volcar en ella toda su ansia desesperada. El deseo le latía por todo el cuerpo, pero se contuvo, tratando de expresar sólo con su beso todo lo que quería decir: su rabia, su dolor y su confusión, su conciencia creciente de lo importante que ella era para él. Y el gran temor que le infundía aquel sentimiento.

Todo estaba siendo muy rápido con ella. Sus sentimientos lo envolvían, podía notar la verdad en cada uno de sus latidos. _Ella era sincera._

Si un beso podía comunicar todo aquello, tenía que ser el que le dio en aquel momento. Se lo decía con sus labios y su lengua, con cada caricia. Le bajó los finos tirantes del vestido y siguió tirando de él hasta que se le quedó en la cintura, y se perdió en el paisaje mágico de su cuerpo, en todos sus maravillosos rincones secretos.

El aliento de la chica aleteaba por todo su cuerpo, dulce y ligero, como el vuelo repentino de una bandada de pájaros sorprendidos. La acarició, la besó y la chupó hasta que estuvo como él la quería: enardecida, aturdida y desesperada. Apren dería cualquier idioma que ella quisiera, si le daba tiempo, pero por ahora, éste era el único lenguaje que recordaba. Un idioma en el que podía ser muy elocuente.

La tocó entre las piernas, escribiendo un poema de amor hecho de círculos y espirales, hasta que ella se abrió y se apretó contra él en un ruego mudo.

—Así te quiero siempre antes de que hagamos el amor —le dijo él mientras la acariciaba suavemente-. Completamente abier ta, preparada por haberte corrido como una loca. Los labios de tu vagina rosados y suaves por mis lametones y mis besos.

Hermione le agarró por los hombros y empujó las caderas contra él ansiosamente mientras la penetraba. Descansó la barbilla en su hombro y notó el momento exacto en que su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente se soltaron, entregándose a él. Jasper la siguió, sumergiéndose en un mundo nuevo, un lugar brillante más allá de toda palabra. Se derritieron, fundidos. El placer de ambos era una sola mancha de luz y calor, ex plosiva y exultante.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos, pudo notar las emociones desgarrantes de él y su mente voló en una sola sintonía.

**Ella quería curar todas sus heridas, llenar todos sus sueños. Quería amarlo para siempre.**

Cerró los ojos y se hundió en la cama, probablemente todo era por su reciente quiebre con Ronald. Nada de esto era real, así que ella no se enamoraría.

Y con esa estúpida mentira se quedo profundamente dormida, sin enterarse de la decisión que llenó el rostro de Jasper.

—Te demostrare que esto es real, preciosa. –murmuró.

**[*]**

**Meses después:**

Hermione no pudo evitar reír cuando Jasper la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó larga, lenta y apasionadamente. Gimió dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, volviéndose una masa fundida bajo sus expertos dedos que ya comenzaban a desvestirla.

—U-uh… ¿Jasper?

— ¿mmm?

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— ¿No es obvio? Te estoy seduciendo para hacerte el amor toda la noche…

Bueno, para su favor él ya la había seducido suficiente los últimos tres meses. Llegando a su casa con flores, chocolates y licor. Su mente le recordó que no se tenía que enamorar, pero ya era tarde. Muy tarde, por que había caído rendida a los pies del vampiro con acento sureño _(Que, mierda, era lo más sexy que había escuchado en su vida) _gimió al sentir que su mano rompía su polera, demonios, pronto tendría que ir a comprar más ropa si él seguía rompiéndola.

—Si, se que estás haciendo… Pero, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tengo que tener una razón?

No. No debía por que normalmente se lanzaban el uno sobre el otro… pero, hoy pasaba algo distinto. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas retrocedió y lo miró a los ojos. A sus rojos y encantadores ojos.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Si. Contigo siempre tengo hambre. Pero no se trata de eso… -él inhaló bruscamente y la miró a los ojos:- hoy… uhm… voy a decirte algo que quizás no te guste mucho.

— ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó ella intentando concentrarse en lo que decía y no en la placentera sensación de sus heladas manos contra su piel.

— ¿Recuerdas la chica de la cual estuve muy enamorado hace un tiempo?

—La que te hizo beber sangre animal –dijo colocándose seria. Él asintió mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su cuello y enviando ondas de tranquilidad, Hermione gruñó:- ¿Qué con la chica sin nombre?

—Te diré su nombre, Hermione, pero no creo que te guste nada…

—Dilo ya, maldición. –dijo nerviosa.

—Es Alice…. Alice Cullen.

_¿Alice Cullen?_ ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba tanto? Su mente buscó el nombre y su boca se abrió con asombro.

— _¿La chica con la cual Ronald me engañó?_

—Si.

— _¿lo supiste desde el principio?_

—Si.

Hermione asintió y cerró sus ojos para pensar correctamente, las manos de Jasper se detuvieron y esperó con paciencia a que ella volviese en si.

— ¿p-podrías dejarme sola?

—No me hagas esto.

— ¡Joder, Jasper, tú no me hagas esto! ¡Vete, ¿si?

Él asintió y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella giró rápidamente su cara y sus labios rozaron su mejilla con delicadeza. Tras eso, Jasper se marchó.

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas y enterró su cara en la felpuda alfombra, su frente estaba arrugada pensando que tal vez todo fue una trampa para hacer pagar por Ronald…

Pero algo en los ojos de Jasper le dijo que eso no era cierto.

_Aun así, ella fue la tonta que cayó en el juego._

**[*]**

— ¿Hermione te sientes bien?

—Si. Solo estoy tomando un descanso.

—Te ves fatal, Mione.

—Anoche no pude dormir bien…

— ¿Qué, tu sexy amante no te dejo dormir?

—No, al contrario. –dijo Hermione con expresión afligida:- No importa chicas, voy a ir a beber un café y santo remedio.

—Hermione, alguien te espera afuera.

La castaña se sobresaltó y miró con asombro a Ginny quien le sonrió de forma inocente.

Tembló de forma inconciente y casi corrió a la salida, cuando lo vio ahí parado sonriendo con disculpa no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra él y besarlo de forma desesperada.

_Por que lo necesitaba._

Jasper gimió y la sostuvo con fuerza contra él. Su lengua barrio sus labios y sus manos se sumergieron bajo su blusa, acariciando sus pechos de forma superficial, volviéndola loca del deseo. Escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo separarse. Rápidamente él escondió su rostro en su cuello y ella miró al idiota que los interrumpió.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Señorita Hermione, me podría ayudar con unos papeles que no entiendo? –el joven chico que acababa de entrar a trabajar, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la miraba con asombro. Hermione aclaró su garganta y sonrió de forma temblorosa.

—Dile a Ginny… Yo… uhm… estoy de vacaciones. –y con eso, sostuvo la mano de Jasper desapareciendo.

**[*]**

— ¿Vacaciones, eh? –preguntó Jasper levantando sus perfectas cejas.

—Sí, creo que necesito alejarme un poco de todo esto…

— ¿Te vas? –preguntó desolado. Hermione sintió como sus poderes impactaban contra ella, haciéndole sentir las cosas que él estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—Nos vamos.

— ¿Uh?

—Mamá tiene una casa en Alaska, siempre he querido ir a conocer ese lugar… y creo que le encantara saber que voy con mi novio.

Jasper sonrió antes de besarla suave y dulcemente.

—Sí, le encantará la idea. Pero antes, vamos a preocuparnos por terminar lo de ayer.

Ella rió encantada mientras se dejaba llevar por los expertos labios del chico.

Al diablo con Ronald y Alice. Ella estaba demasiado bien con su Jasper y así seria… para siempre.

¡Y todo esto gracias al jodido karma!

**Tiempo después.**

—Roony, acaba de llegar una postal de Alaska.

— ¿Alaska? ¿Quién está en Alaska?

—No sé, pero mira es mágica… ¡Tal vez sea de uno de tus amigos! –dijo ella eufórica, Ronald parpadeo y le gritó que no la abriera pero ya era tarde. La voz de Hermione resonó por todo el lugar mientras la postal cambiaba a una encantadora imagen de la castaña en donde estaba muy abrigada y los saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

"**¡Queridos Ron y Alice! Jasper y yo le enviamos saludos desde Alaska, ¿no se han enterado que los hielos se están descongelando? Bueno, por si no lo saben, déjenme contarles que es por que Jas y yo nos hemos acostado en todos los lugares que se podrían imaginar, y los que no, también. ¡Ron, este es mi regalo de navidad! Después de todo prometí mandarle una carta a la chica por la que me dejaste."**

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio seguido por una carcajada masculina que sobresaltó a Alice, la postal cambio a una imagen de Jasper. _¡Jasper! _Y Hermione… desnudos. Ambos se miraron con asombro.

"**Bueno, para que sepan queremos que sean los padrinos de nuestro casamiento, ya que por ustedes nos conocimos… ¡Ah, y si, compren los pasajes para venir a visitarnos! Y Alice, protege el cuello de Ronald si vienes por que Hermione no es tan buena para controlarse como Bella. Ya nos vamos, feliz navidad"**

**Fin**.


	8. Atracción fatal

**Siete:** Alastor82

Edward/Hermione

**Resumen por mí: **Edward está celebrando su despedida de soltero cuando ella aparece. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la necesidad del uno por el otro sea mayor que su cordura? Descúbrelo ;)

Romance... ¿y drama? xD

* * *

><p><strong>ATRACIÓN FATAL<strong>

Okay, él realmente odiaba a Alice. Maldita duende con complejo de metomentodo. _¡Y malditos todos!_ ¿Por qué tenían que seguir las tontas ideas de la enana? Esta bien que Bella tuviera una despedida de soltera, después de todo ella era humana y sería una buena forma de despedirse de sus amigas.

_**¿Pero él?**_

Venga, no encontraba nada divertido ver como unas tipas de desvestían y bailaban como si fuera excitante_. Por que claramente no lo era._ Bueno al menos para él por que hasta Carlisle estaba sobre una mesa bailando con una humana exuberante.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y disimuladamente se retrocedió a la puerta para darse a la fuga, pero en el camino fue interceptado por Emmett y Jasper.

—Ey, hermano, ¿Dónde vas?

—Iré a dar una vuelta, volveré enseguida.

—No lo creo, ahora viene la bailarina que contrató Lice y si no la miras creo que se dará cuenta.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y empujó la puerta principal, solo para encontrarse cara a acara con una castaña de largos y delicados bucles. _Su olor era completamente magnifico_… No era en absoluto como Bella, había algo en ella, algo fresco y picante que lo empujaba a querer besarla y tocarla de una manera que no era apta para un hombre que se casaría tan pronto. Y la situación empeoró cuando ella le dio una calida y deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Felicidades tu debes ser el novio. –Ella dio una fugaz sonrisa y pasó por su lado para… abrazar apretadamente a Emmett.- ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía, grandote!

— ¿Hermione?

—Sip.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Estás enorme, no te reconocí! ¿Cuánto años sin verte?

—Tres.

—Claro… tres años. ¿Tienes diecinueve? ¡Joder, niña estás enorme!

Ella dio una carcajada y lo empujó de vuelta al salón donde estaban las mujeres bailando.

—Ve a disfrutar. –dijo en un tono mandón. Emmett hizo un saludo militar y se fue corriendo a la fiesta:- Tú también deberías estar ahí, ¿o dejaras a tus invitados solos?

—No es lo mío. –contestó Edward hipnotizado por su sonrisa. Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose del frío clima de Forks.

—Tampoco lo mío. Prefiero un humeante café o un suave chocolate, acompañado por un libro que sea interesante.

Él la miró con sospechas, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, Hermione suspiró soñadoramente y perdió su vista en el cielo. Y fue entonces cuando notó que ella no podía ser leída… ella se giró y le sonrió.

—_**Deberías dejar de intentarlo.**_

Su voz esta vez fue amenazante, pero se escuchó perfectamente en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué…?

—Solo deja de intentarlo.

Él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué más debo saber de ti? Aparte de que te gusta el chocolate, el café y los libros.

—Que soy peligrosa y no me gusta que la gente se meta en mi vida –dijo ella haciendo un mohín que le pareció delicioso. Se levantó sacudiendo su trasero y caminó con su mentón alzado.

—Perdón, es que no es muy común que una chica prefiera un libro a una fiesta.

—Lo tengo claro, Edward.

— ¿Ves? Estas en clara ventaja, conoces más cosas que yo de ti-

—No es cierto. Solo se tu nombre. En cambio tú, sabes el mío, además de dos de mis pasatiempos favoritos. –dijo ella mientras seguía caminando hacia el bosque. Él rápidamente la alcanzó.

—Me gusta la música clásica…

—No intentes darme más datos de ti para conocerme, no lo lograras.

Hermione continuó caminando a pasos ligeros con Edward a su espalda, él hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto del silencio. A diferencia de Bella ella jamás tropezó o chocó con alguna rama, pero a pesar de tener un aura fuerte y fría, parecía ser todo lo contrario…

_Esa chica era muy parecida a él._

Suspiró y escuchó lejanamente como alguien llamaba a la chica. Su ceño se frunció, ella no podría haber escuchado por su oído humano y por esa razón debería haberle dicho… pero se quedó callado.

Porque Edward Cullen no quería perder ni un solo segundo al lado de esa castaña de increíble olor.

**[*]**

Ella se había detenido en medio de un claro, se había quitado los zapatos con tacones y los había sumergido en la cristalina agua. Y cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus largas pestañas contrastaran con su piel. Pudo ver cicatrices, cuando el bolero que traía se deslizó por sus brazos pudo ver una clara marca, "sangre sucia", quiso preguntarle pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Estaba inclinado absorbiendo su olor y ella estaba quieta, con la respiración agitada… _Y su corazón latía tan deprisa._

— ¿Qué estas haciendo, Edward?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces detente…

—No puedo.

—Ya veo.

—Así que detenme si cometo una locura…

Ella giró su cabeza para verlo a los ojos y Edward no pudo controlarse más. Tomó su boca en un rudo y apasionado beso. En su garganta resonó un gruñido cuando profundizó el beso y la urgió a abrir más esos suaves labios. Entró en su boca con un envite arrasador. Y gimió cuando esa calidez húmeda y dulce, que sabía como la canela, estalló a través de sus sentidos. Y se mezcló con el sabor del miedo. Ella le temía y de alguna forma, eso causo más placer en aquel apasionado beso.

Hermione comenzó a devolverle el beso lentamente, rindiéndose y dejándose caer contra él suavemente. Pronto, soltó un suave gemido y siguió el ritmo de Edward, buscándolo con la lengua cuando él se retiraba. Clavó las manos en sus hombros y se aferró a él, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para que sus bocas se acoplaran perfectamente. Manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos, Edward se hundió más en ella. El sabor del miedo disminuyó. Ella se estremeció... pero ahora, esa reacción nada tenía que ver con el temor.

Hermione contuvo el aliento... luego se rindió, entregándose por completo a él.

Finalizando el beso con un mordisco en el irresistible labio inferior de la chica, Edward abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver que sus piernas se habían hundido profundamente en el agua y por ende su vestido estaba completamente empapado. Sonrió y acarició la suave y pecosa cara de la chica que tenia los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de placer en su adorable y hermoso rostro.

—Creo, Hermione, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacarte este vestido… O podrás enfermarte.

—Estas cometiendo una locura, Edward… C-Creo que debemos detenernos.

_Debían._ De verdad tenían que detenerse. Pero ni uno de los dos eran capaces de parar la lujuria y la desesperación que se había apoderado de ellos.

Se necesitaban de una forma que los aterró. No fueron capaces de alejarse, no pudieron detenerlo por más que quisieron…

Sus manos vagaron libres por el cuerpo del otro, como si ya se hubiesen conocido. Ambos sintiendo cosas que jamás habían experimentado con otra persona.

_Y así fue como aquella noche, Edward Masen y Hermione Granger tuvieron el error más placentero que pudieron vivir._

_**Dos años después.**_

Edward miró a Isabella con asombro, su boca se abrió, pero ni un sonido salio de esta. ¿Qué iba a decir? _"no puedo tener sexo contigo por que cada vez que lo hacemos, te comparo con Hermione" _si, seria muy lindo para su ego.

Ella le miró con el dolor brillando en sus ojos. Probablemente lista para llorar y volver hacer una escena dramática.

_Desde hace un tiempo estaba pensando seriamente inscribirla en los premios Oscar._

—No te preocupes, Ed, voy a salir esta noche con Alice.

—Perdón.

Ella le dio una ceñuda mirada y se dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

¡Joder! ¡No podía hacer una pataleta solo por que no quería tener sexo con ella! Gruñó y enterró su cara en la almohada. ¡Ojalá fuese un humano! Seria tan fácil quitarse la vida… y así poder dejar de pensar en aquella castaña de lindos bucles. Y, no, no hablaba exactamente de su esposa.

— ¡Edward, baja!

¿Qué mierda quería Esme ahora? Volvió a gruñir y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar frente a su "madre" ella le sonrió sin importarle mucho el enojo del chico y reacomodó su camisa.

—Necesito que te arregles y les avises a tus hermanos que tendremos visitas.

— ¿Qué visitas? –dijo mosqueado. Esme sonrió y palmeo su hombro.

—Es una muchachita muy amable. Es amiga de Rose…

_Si, seguro que si era amiga de Rosalie seria amable._ Él puso los ojos en blanco y asintió corriendo en busca de Jasper, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, él de inmediato envió ondas que lo relajaron.

— ¿Si, Edward?

—Visitas.

—Sí, lo noté. Rose esta tan eufórica que no se como no anda chillando y saltando como una adolescente enamorada. –comentó el vampiro de cabello claro. Edward hizo una mueca de diversión antes de girarse e ir en búsqueda de Alice quien, claro, estaba acompañada por su esposa.

—Visitas. –repitió con tono monótono. Alice parpadeo y asintió, Bella en cambio se quedó mortalmente quieta y después se giró ignorándolo. Se lo merecía, se dijo a si mismo antes de volver a su habitación sin tener ni la mas minima idea de la sorpresa que tenia el destino para él.

[*]

—Amor, estás tenso.

— ¿Uh? Si, pero no es nada, Rose –dijo Emmett dándole una radiante sonrisa. La chica asintió y se aferró a él soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Nuestra pequeña debe estar enorme.

—Si, debe estarlo. –Dijo Emmett con tranquilidad.- cumplió veintiuno hace poco, ¿no?

—Si. Envió una foto, esta hermosa.

—Ella… ¿sale con alguien?

—Bueno, no formalmente, pero vendrá con ese chico llamado Theodore… Últimamente lo nombro mucho en sus cartas. Parece feliz, ¿recuerdas que estuvo muy mal?

—S-si.

—Aun no entiendo por que fue… pero estoy segura que fue un chico. ¡Anda que lo conozca por que yo misma me encargo de castrarlo! –dijo Rose con una protección materna que conmovió a Emmett que quiso decirle quien era exactamente el chico… pero demonios, él no podía hacer eso.

— ¿Viene con él? _¿Ahora?_

—Si. Theodore… es guapo, y simpático. Me cae bien para nuestra pequeña.

_Si, probablemente mucho más que Edward._ Se dio una palmada mentalmente, esperaba que él no anduviese por ahí y que por descuido leyera sus pensamientos o todo estaría jodido.

—Rose, cariño, ella acaba de llamar y dice que viene volando con Theodore, la señal se perdía mucho…

— ¡Debe venir en escoba! –chilló emocionada Rosalie, Bella y Alice la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca, pero minutos después entendieron todo.

[*]

Hermione se aferró a Theodore soltando groserías y maldiciendo al chico que se echó a reír.

—Que no, Hermione, no te botare de la escoba.

—Mas te vale o si no ya sabes por donde te la puedes meter.

—Tranquila.

— ¿y si sale mal? ¡Dios, no estoy segura si pueda hacer esto! Deberíamos devolvernos…

—Si, claro, ¿y darle la satisfacción de saber que estas mal?

—Ni siquiera sé si él me hizo daño a propósito.

—Yo si, lo hizo y lo pagará. Ahora prepárate para ser mi novia.

—Jamás podría serlo, Nott.

—Lo tengo claro, Granger –dijo él divertido, la escoba tembló y Hermione dio un fuerte grito sosteniéndose a él con más fuerza:- eso es nena, muy linda escena de miedo.

—Voy a asesinarte, Theodore.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero vivir! –dijo antes de bajar en picado. Hermione volvió a gritar y cuando puso los pies en la tierra lo primero que hizo fue apartarse lo suficiente y… vomitar. Su cuerpo entero vibro y volvió a tener una arcada.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y ella estaba segura que no era solo por el viaje. Estaba muy nerviosa. _Demasiado_. Escuchó una exclamación cargada de asco y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la superficie sobre la que había devuelto su tembloroso estomago no era nada menos que un pie. _¡Un pie!_

De inmediato se disculpo y sacó su varita para arreglar lo que había echo, pero su mano temblaba tanto y no recordaba nada… Theodore sostuvo su mano y susurró "fregoteo" ella le agradeció con una afectada sonrisa antes de ser envuelta por un posesivo abrazo.

—Rose, me estas asfixiando.

— ¡dios mío, perdón!

—No te preocupes. Este es Theodore. Theo ella es Rosie y él es Emmett. Son como mis padres adoptivos. –dijo feliz la castaña, ignorando la punzada de dolor y su nerviosismo, el chico de inmediato saludo formalmente. Rose la arrastró frente a Esme y Carlisle, ambos le dieron una encantadora sonrisa.

—Gusto de verte de nuevo, Hermione.

—También es un gusto, Esme. –dijo ella dándole un abrazo. Ni un segundo después estuvo frente a Alice que le dio un chillido que sonó a algo como _"por que no lo dijiste"_ seguido por un _"estás encantadoramente guapa"_ y conclusa por una mirada oscura por parte de Jasper. _**Lo sabía. Oh dios. Él lo sabía.**_ Agarró con fuerza la mano de Theodore quien le devolvió el apretón y sonrió.

—Y ella es Isabella.

Justamente la chica sobre quien vomito. Muy lindo, primero follaba con su novio en su despedida de soltera y después le daba un hermoso regalo de bienvenida. La saludo de forma cortante, esperando que ella no fuese amable. O se sentiría aun peor. Inhaló profundamente sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que él no estaba. Si él no estaba ella seria capaz de fingir que nada había pasado y que todo fue una fantasía de su retorcida mente.

Pero, su felicidad no duro mucho. Ahí en la puerta principal se encontraba Edward Cullen.

[*****]

Rose rió ante la mirada de espanto de Hermione por las palabras que acababa de decir Theodore, el chico solo se encogió de hombros y sostuvo a la chica cerca de él.

— ¿Cierto, Hermione?

—S-si, con Theo nos casamos en un par de meses. No estamos muy seguros así que no le habíamos dicho a nadie, son los primeros en saber –dijo ella inhalando suavemente y sonriendo con falsedad. Esme la felicitó, y Rose parecía a punto de llorar, Hermione levantó su vista solo para chocar con los enfurecidos ojos rojos de Edward y no pudo escapar, sintiéndose débil.-

—Linda, estas pálida ¿quieres algo?

—Ven amor, vamos por agua –dijo Theo ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Hermione asintió.

—El baño esta arriba, chicos.

— ¿Hermione? –dijo Rose cuando iban a la mitad del camino, la castaña miró por encima de su hombro y la miro para que continuase:- ¿estás embarazada?

La castaña abrió su boca con asombro y Theodore echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, ella rápidamente le dio un golpe en el brazo con sus mejillas a punto de explotar.

—No. No estoy embarazada…

—No lo sabes, amor. –debatió Theodore con una mirada pensativa, para luego menear sus cejas.

— ¿Sabes que? Mejor quédate aquí. Voy sola –dijo Hermione ondeando su mano y mirando a Theo con rencor él asintió y beso su mejilla. La chica corrió escaleras arriba sin saber que era seguida de cerca…

_Y no por Theodore._

_[*****]_

Hermione lavó su cara, odiando sentirse tan débil por lo sucedido, jadeo asustada cuando al ver el espejo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola como pensaba.

—Oi, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Estas enojada por que no soy tu novio?

—Puede… -espetó ella girándose a tomar la toalla, pero él la detuvo con brusquedad sosteniéndola de los antebrazos y mirándola con furia mal contenida.

— ¿Estas embarazada de ese idiota?

—Mira, si tanto te preocupa ve y pregúntaselo a él. Pero no vuelvas en tu vida a tocarme –gruñó Hermione con enojo. Edward la sostuvo con más fuerza y ella gimió de dolor mirándolo con odio, justo antes de que él uniera sus bocas en un rudo y brusco beso.

—Eres mía, Hermione. Yo fui quien te quito la virginidad. Eres mía.

—No, Edward, deje de serlo cuando decidiste continuar tu vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ahora es tarde, me casaré y tendré una familia junto a la persona que me ama.

—Yo también te amo, maldita sea. ¡Y tú me amas!

—Edward, estás loco, yo no te amo ni tu a mí. –dijo Hermione segura de sus palabras.

O así fue hasta que él le insertó las caderas entre los muslos y el núcleo se frotó contra la erección. Un suspiro necesitado se le escapó. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros, hundiendo las uñas en profundidad:- Otra vez.

Él empujó en su contra. Otro suspiro. El de él, el suyo, ella no lo sabía.

Una baja y queda maldición llenó el aire caliente entre ellos. Él se quedó mirando fijamente, sólo fijamente mientras ella jadeaba, temblaba.

—Míos. —Sus pupilas se dilataron oscureciéndose hasta eclipsar el dorado. Él desnudó los colmillos, fiero en ese momento. Perdiendo el control, igual que la última vez que estuvieron juntos su necesidad fue imposible de detener.

—Estos son míos. —Apretó con fuerza—. Míos.

_**Ni en tus sueños, Edward.**_ Cuando él apretó, ella rodó las caderas hacia delante, una vez más deslizándose contra su muslo. _¡Sí!_ La presión que se había estado construyendo desde su primer encuentro se incrementó, volviéndola tensa, como una goma a punto de romperse.

—Dos años. Dos malditos años, Edward, sin ni una sola explicación… así que no, ya no son tuyos. –masculló Hermione con la coz rota... _¿Por el odio o el placer? _Ni idea.

Su cabeza se abalanzó, la lengua dando golpecitos de un lado para otro, antes de que los dientes mordisquearan. Hubo un aguijonazo fuerte. Ella gimoteó. _**Más.**_

Tenía que tener más. Dos años, maldita sea. Había vivido dos años sin esto, hambrienta, sensible, soñando con él por la noche, fantaseando con él durante el día. Tantas veces que estuvo a punto de venir a él. Una vez, mientras se daba placer a sí misma en la cama, sin que su propia mano le diera alivio, pensó que lo tuvo. Ella había gritado su nombre, su imagen en la mente, y en el instante siguiente, había pensado que le espiaba durmiendo junto a ella, pero se aterrorizó y se alejó, para caer sobre el suelo.

Ahora estaba aquí. Estaba con él, y él todavía le estaba ahuecando los senos, sus dedos jugueteando con los pezones en medio de mordiscos. _**Más. Edward, más.**_

—Si hubiera sabido que estos me esperaban, nunca hubiera resistido tanto tiempo…

—Pero que dulce eres, idiota. —masculló Hermione con sarcasmo. Ella lo tiró hacia delante, engranando sus bocas, dándole a comer un beso, el alma _ lo que él quisiera lo podría tener. _

Las lenguas empujándose juntas en una lucha por el dominio. Sus dientes rasparon. Se tragó el aliento, desesperada por tener alguna parte de él dentro de ella. Todo el tiempo se retorcía en su contra, tratando de infundirse un orgasmo, así que cuando él se retiró, impidiéndole tocarle, se mordió el labio inferior con furia.

—Más. –rogó desesperada la bruja-

—Sí. Mi amor, enseguida

Sus dedos desgarraron el vaquero oscurecido, haciendo estallar el botón, a punto de romperse la cremallera, revelando las bragas de encaje negro. Él no se detuvo a mirar. Sólo hundió la mano en el interior. Piel excesivamente helada sobre carne húmeda, pasando el pequeño parche de rizos y… ¡Sí!

Un dedo empujó profundamente, mientras que el talón de la mano presionaba contra el clítoris. Debía hacer algo para él, tocarle como la estaba tocando a ella, meter la mano en su pantalón y cerrarle la polla en un puño, pero cuando le insertó un segundo dedo, sus pensamientos se fragmentaron. _**Más. **_Un tercer dedo. _**¡Más!**_

Estiramiento, quemazón. Durante tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Condujo los dedos dentro y fuera de ella, y estaba tan mojada que se deslizaba sin problemas. La presión, creciendo. La sangre, como fuego en las venas. Ella quería correrse, estaba desesperada por culminar, pero justo cuando ella se acercaba a la satisfacción, él se detuvo.

— ¡Bastardo! —Le golpeó los hombros.

—Este bastardo quiere que te corras en su boca. —Él descendió por las rodillas.

Oh.

—Bien… Dios… —Hermione perdió su ancla y cayó contra la pared, apoyando todo el peso. Edward no se molestó en intentar quitarle las bragas, sólo las empujó a un lado, y su mirada otra vez se trabó en la de ella.

Había estado demasiado insegura de sí misma para decir lo que necesitaba. Ahora no tenía más experiencia de la que había tenido entonces, pero era una persona diferente. Más fuerte, más confiada. Atormentada por el deseo.

—Hazlo. Por favor.

—Rosado. Mojado. —Él arrastró las palabras—. Mío. —Y entonces él estaba allí, lamiéndole el clítoris, y ella gemía, los dedos enredándose en su pelo, arqueándose con cada golpe, jadeando su nombre, gritando su nombre sin importarle que todos podrían escuchar perfectamente.

Él chupaba y devoraba. Cualquiera podía haber irrumpido y hacer un gran show por tal escena, en especial Isabella, pero a ella no le importaba. _Estaba perdida_. Estaba subiendo más y más alto, la presión finalmente deshaciéndose, prometiendo satisfacción. _Casi…_

—Más fuerte. Más. No te detengas. Más. Detente y morirás. —La orden le salió rápidamente.

Sus dedos se unieron al juego, tres empujando en el interior sin ningún tipo de preparación o advertencia, y salió disparada como un cohete, gritando, y la presión finalmente rompiéndose por completo, explosiones de estrellas detrás de los ojos, las paredes interiores apretando alrededor de él, teniéndole cautivo.

—Joder —gruñó, y no estaba segura de si la palabra era una orden o una maldición. Él se sacudió poniéndose de pie, los dedos saliendo de ella, y ella gimió. Ella podría haberse corrido, pero no había terminado con él. Necesitaba más, todavía tenía que tener más.

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, y se probó a sí misma. Ella tiró del pantalón, y al fin le liberó el pene. Los dedos se cerraron alrededor de él, pero sólo brevemente antes de que él la separara, posicionándose para la penetración. En esos breves segundos, se estremeció por lo grande que era, tan caliente, duro y listo.

—Hazlo —ordenó ella. _**Por favor**_.

En un momento estuvo frente a ella, agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola. Salio del baño sin problemas, cargándola en su hombro y después... lanzándola.

Durante unos segundos, estuvo en el aíre y confundida. Después, su cuerpo se golpeó sobre una cama, rebotó en el colchón, y lo supo. Iba a tenerla.

Ya no era por que ella lo pedía. Ni por que él lo quería. **Era por que se necesitaban.**

Como si un rayo hubiese golpeado la mente de Hermione ella abrió la boca y lo miró con asombro, a la vez que se tapaba con una sabana.

—No, detente Edward, tu esposa es…

—No quiero hablar de los otros. Solo tú y yo—Caminó hacia el lado de la cama y le arrancó la sábana, su ardiente mirada deslizándose sobre ella. Se quedó quieta, permitiéndole mirar hasta hartarse. Y la miró. Esa mirada era tan atenta como una caricia, demorándose en los pechos, provocando que los pezones se endurecieran por él, y luego cayendo sobre los muslos—. No ahora.

Algo le había desatado. Algo había destrozado su control. A ella le gustaba, le encantaba, lo quería, al igual que toda esa ferocidad… Y más cuando supo que su control se había hecho añicos por Theodore.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó con dureza.

Ella temblaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre…?

Él contuvo el aliento.

—Estás mojada.

_**Por ti**_.

—Siempre.

Sus labios se apretaron mientras extendía la mano y deslizaba un dedo entre el diminuto parche de rizos, luego a través de los labios y luego contra su clítoris.

—Eres mía.

Su espalda se arqueó, y tuvo que agarrar las sábanas para no agarrarle la muñeca y mantenerle la mano en el lugar.

—S-sí. —No podía negarlo. Ya no. Lo sabía.

Él rompió el contacto y ella gimió. Pero luego se llevó los dedos a la boca y lamió, sus párpados cayendo hasta media asta.

—No vas a irte ésta vez —rogó Hermione casi devastada—. No hasta que los dos estemos saciados.

—Me quedaré.

Como si la admisión le dejara sin nada, excepto la sensación, se arrancó el pantalón, pateó las botas. Cuando estuvo al fin desnudo gloriosa y maravillosamente desnudo se hundió encima de ella. Su peso la aplastó, pero no le importaba. Estaban piel contra piel por fin, su larga y gruesa erección contra su núcleo. Sus frías manos recorriéndola.

El empuje de la lengua en su boca, tan exigente como había sido su tono. Salvaje, sin mostrar piedad, dominante. A ella le encantó, encontrando empuje con empuje, tomando y dando. Una de sus manos le apretó el pecho, sus maléficos dedos pellizcando el pezón y disparando lanzas afiladas de placer a través de ella.

Dobló las rodillas, frotándose contra sus caderas, ofreciéndole una cuna más profunda para su pene. Él no se dio por aludido. En lugar de empujar dentro de ella incluso el pensamiento la hacía gemir bajó lentamente por el cuerpo y succionó un pezón en la boca. Enredó los dedos en su pelo. Él jugó un ratito mientras, los dientes pellizcaban, las manos bajaban, rastreando hacia su núcleo, pero nunca tocando realmente. Sobre todo, incursionó detrás de las rodillas, en los tobillos, la curva del trasero después le dio la vuelta.

—Edward —gimió.

El dolor estaba consumiéndola, ese dolor siempre presente. Se apoyaba en cada uno de sus deslizamientos, tratando de obligarle a ir en la dirección que ella quería.

Él le dio la vuelta otra vez y besó un camino hacia el estómago, la lengua arremolinándose en el ombligo. Los músculos se estremecieron. Y entonces lo vio. Él tenía unas marcas en su pecho. Se había marcado de forma permanente, tatuado esos símbolos en su cuerpo para el resto de sus días. Por ella… sabía que eran por ella.

No pudo seguir pensando por que él hundió con brutalidad sus dedos dentro de ella. La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás, el pelo cosquilleándola la piel, los senos arqueados hacia él. Ella se los ahuecó, gimiendo y moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre sus dedos. Follándolos de la manera que quería que él la follara.

—Mi Hermione todavía está mojada. –canturreo divertido.

La agarró por las caderas, la levantó, y la bajó de golpe, la polla llenándola de repente, extendiéndola. Tuvo que reforzar las manos sobre su pecho para mantenerse en posición vertical. Sin embargo, al fin, estaba dentro de ella, hasta el tope, suyo.

— ¡Sí! —gritó ella.

El aire siseó entre sus dientes.

—Muévete sobre mí.

Al principio, Hermione se movía lentamente, torturándolos a ambos, llevándolos a la locura.

Cuando él empezó a empujar hacia arriba, chocando con su planeo descendente, le clavó los dedos en la cintura, magullándola, espoleándola, ella aumentó la velocidad, tomando más, dando más, exigiendo más. Pronto ambos se retorcían, ambos se buscaban, manos por todas partes.

—Bésame. —pidió ella teniendo una necesidad en su voz que lo impresiono. Ahuecándole la base del cuello, tiró de ella hacia abajo, la lengua apuñalando en la boca.

Ella se corrió al instante, las paredes interiores apretándose alrededor de él. Eso fue cuando él la giró de espaldas, empujando más y más fuerte, más y más profundo, una de las rodillas atrapada bajo su brazo, permitiéndole una penetración más profunda, la polla como un martillo neumático contra el clítoris, y luego se corrió gritando su nombre, dejándose ir dentro de ella, y ella gritaba el suyo, sujetándose a su alrededor una vez más.

Cuando se derrumbó encima de ella y rodó a su lado, ella seguía sacudiéndose del segundo ¿tercer? orgasmo abrasador. No la soltó, sino que la abrazó fuerte.

Gracias a Dios. Ella no habría podido existir sola, no pensaba, jadeando, sudando, flotando. Perdida.

Tenía los ojos cargados de sueño, y quería dormir. Pero el miedo la inundo. La primera y última noche que paso con Edward él se había marchado. Sin mirar atrás. Ella se movió y abrió un solo ojo.

—Si te vas a ir, hazlo ahora.

—Nunca más Hermione, nunca más seré jamás de alejarme de ti –anunció él con una brillante sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— ¿Y tú esposa?

—Lo entenderá con el tiempo.

— ¿la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos por estar juntos es mayor que tu amor por ella?

—No es solo "la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos" desde que te vi, Hermione, no puedo sacarte ni un solo segundo de mi cabeza. Cuando te toque, cuando te bese, cuando te hice mía… nunca más alguien podrá estar en mi mente. Nunca. Y sé que sientes lo mismo.

—Que seguridad te tienes, Edward.

—Solo contigo, amor. Solo tuyo.

Hermione sonrió y acarició de forma lánguida su cuerpo y mirándolo a los ojos asintió. A la mierda con lo racional, ellos se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba de ahora en adelante.

**Por que lo suyo era una atracción fatal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** One: Embry/Hermione.**

**siguiente: ¡tu lo eliges!**


	9. Destino

Siete: Alexa Blaze

**Embry/Hermione**

Que sea en Forks, Hermione viaja allí ya que quiere consolar a Leah por el engaño de Sam ^^

M

Romance y Comedia

* * *

><p>La castaña irrumpió en la habitación groseramente, dando un grito de furia y como si fuese un guerrero se lanzó encima del chico a quien reconoció enseguida como Sam Uley. <em>El bastardo rompecorazones.<em> Con sus piernas afirmadas en su cadera pudo usar sus brazos para golpearle mientras chillaba cosas que claramente no debían salir de la boca de una señorita. Todos en el salón estaban boquiabiertos por el arrebato de la castaña a la que no conocían.

_**O la mayoría.**_

Leah Clearwater dio un chillido de asombro y agarró a la chica de los pies.

— ¡Bájate! –ordenó con fiereza tirando de los pies de la chica para que le hiciera caso, pero la castaña ni se movía demasiado enfocada en tirar el cabello del moreno:- ¡Con un demonio, Hermione, que te bajes!

—Leah déjame matar a este cabrón. ¡Suéltame o te golpeo a ti también! –chilló la castaña mientras continuaba dándole golpes a Sam.- ¡Y nada de quejarse por que te lo mereces, idiota capullo mal nacido!

— ¿Alguien puede explicar que es lo que sucede? –preguntó en susurros Jacob, Seth tragó en seco y asintió con cara de horror.

—E-es M-Mione… L-La m-mejor amiga de Leah.

— ¿A si? –preguntó Quil intrigado, Seth asintió rápidamente con cara de horror.

— ¡Bájate ya! –gritó Leah con las manos en su cadera.

—Bueno, pero que no descansaré hasta que él aprenda su lección. –gruñó la castaña bajándose de un salto de la espalda de Sam y sacando un palito de su bolsillo. Seth gritó "todos abajo" justo antes de que su Alpha quedara completamente empapado de una extraña sustancia verde viscosa.

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso es por jugar con mi amiga! ¡Y _agradece_ que no fuera una maldición peor! –gritó Hermione con enojo, arreglo su ropa y sonrió de forma inocente hacia Leah:- Lo siento, Leah, debía hacerlo. ¿Vamos a casa?

—Vale. Seth recuerda que mamá dijo temprano.

— ¿Seth? –preguntó Hermione girándose a ver al chico.

—u-uh… ¡hola! –dijo avergonzado el moreno. Hermione abrió su boca con asombro antes de parpadear.

— ¿e-en v-verdad que demonios toman para ser tan grandotes? –preguntó ella sonando perpleja.

—Hermione…

—Oh si, perdón Leah, vamos. –dijo la castaña corriendo tras su amiga. La puerta se abrió y la chica chocó con el fuerte y caliente pecho de un moreno que acababa de llegar, de inmediato pidió disculpas y alcanzó a Leah sin mirar atrás.

Sin darse cuenta de que el chico la miraba con sus ojos abiertos con asombro y cargados… _¿De amor?_

Justo como un cachorro perdido.

[*****]

Hermione Jean Granger no le temía a nadie, o bueno así fue hasta conocer a Leah a quien temía y respetaba con su vida. ¡Es que Leah Clearwater daba más miedo que Voldy! Así que cuando su amiga le llamó llorando a moco tendido diciendo que si podría visitarla para que hablaran porque estaba devastada gracias a que Sam y la perra por la que le dejo se casarían _**¡Se iban a casar! **_Y no, como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente malo, los muy desgraciados la pidieron como madrina.

_Ni dos segundos tardó la bruja perteneciente al famoso trío dorado en llegar a Forks. _

Decir que Hermione armó una escena era poco. Llegó gritando con todos sus pulmones, diciendo lo "desgraciados hijos de putas que eran los hombres" y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Había espantado a Seth que salio corriendo _–ella ni lo vio más preocupada en reclamar_- y Sue aprovechó el momento para volver a su trabajo, así que Leah se encargó de tranquilizarle tras una larga explicación.

No es que eso ayudara de mucho, ahora después de que la castaña golpeara a Sam _(y quedara muy adolorida)_ Leah estaba enfadada con ella.

Hermione suspiró y se acomodó sobre la cama, mirando el techo como si este pudiese contestar el millón de preguntas que azotaban su cerebro. Y así fue su día hasta que escuchó el reclamo de Leah antes de que su puerta fuese abierta con brutalidad… ¡¿Y que un lobo se abalanzara sobre ella?

Jadeo asombrada, perdida en sus profundos ojos marrones, ella reconocía esos y claramente eran humanos…_ ¿cómo era posible? _Se hundió en el colchón y tembló, antes de dar un fuerte grito de enojo.

— ¡Leah Clearwater, trae tu culo aquí y dime que demonios hace este chico sobre mí! ¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que eres una metamorfoga? ¡Muy linda amiga que tengo! ¡Yo te cuento que soy una bruja ¿y tú que?

—H-Hermione… ¡¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? –dijo Leah corriendo emocionada hacia su amiga, la castaña frunció su ceño y ondeo su mano con despreocupación.

—Aprendí mucho sobre las criaturas mágicas vivientes en el mundo. Y las extintas…. ¡oye! ¡Aun no me respondes! ¡¿Quién diablos es este chico?

—_Es un lobo._

—Es un chico. Así que explícame porque esta sobre mi…

—Creo que se ha enamorado. –anunció Leah con su ceño fruncido. Las mejillas de Hermione quemaron.

—Eso no es posible… ¡el amor a primera vista NO existe!

—No es amor a primera vista, es que él ha imprimado. –argumento su amiga con obviedad.

_**Imprimado.**_

_**Él**_ había _**imprimado**_ de _**ella**_.

Hermione miró con horror al lobo que estaba encima de ella y jadeo asombrada al ver sus suaves ojos llenos de sincero amor.

_Oh merlín, eso no es nada bueno._

— ¿No habrá nada como citas o cosas así? –pregunto con solo un hilito de voz.

— ¡Mione, a ti ni siquiera te gustan las citas!

—p-pero… ¡oh dios! ¡Voy a vomitar! –anunció la castaña corriendo al baño.

[*****]

—_No me quiere._ –dijo Embry deprimido.

—Embry, relájate, ella solo ha colapsado. –susurró Seth dándole ánimo.

—No la viste, Seth, ella me odia.

—Hermione no odia a nadie…. –comentó Seth con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Si claro ¿y que hay el "idiota, capullo, mal nacido"? –preguntó Paul.

—Paul, si quieres ayudar mantén tu boca cerrada. –espetó Seth ceñudo, antes de palmear la espalda de Embry que parecía aun más deprimido que antes:- Escucha se que crees que te odia, pero ella vomitó y esa es una buena señal de que moviste su siempre ordenado mundo.

—Seth, tampoco ayudas de mucho. ¿Quién se alegra por que la chica a quien amas vomita? –preguntó Jacob confundido.

—Bueno…

—Escucha, Embry, te aconsejo-

—Chicos, Hermione quiere hablar a solas con Embry –anunció Leah sonriendo satisfecha:- Ahora, fuera todos.

— ¡Vale, Leah, no te pongas densa!

—Es su única oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca. –comentó Leah mientras salían todos de la casa.

_¡Ah, si, muy lindo!_

Ahora Embry estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿Cómo conquistaría a la chica?_ ¡No sabia nada de ella! _

Perplejo vio como ella bajaba las escaleras con sus adorables mejillas rojas, sentándose frente a él con una mirada curiosa. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, amando el olor que Hermione tenia.

—Hola.

—_Hola. _

—Soy Embry.

—_Y yo Hermione._

—Uhm… supongo que Leah te explicó de la imprimación.

—En parte ya sabía bastante. Pero, si, me dijo un par de cosas. Aunque aun estoy curiosa… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?

—y-yo… es como si fueses mi aire. Nunca me he enamorado así que no lo puedo comparar pero siento y sé que es mucho más profundo. Supongo que sabes que las imprimaciones son la elección involuntarias por una pareja, pero si fuesen voluntarias yo te habría elegido igual. No te conozco pero con mirarte se que eres muy interesante y _uhm_ guapa. ¡N-no es que me importe mucho si lo eres!

Hermione sonrió con ternura antes de levantarse y tomar la mano del chico, ella dio un jadeo y su sonrisa se agrando.

—Así que la temperatura elevada la tienen todos. En el libro que leí decía que solo algunos miembros de la "manada" tenían esa reacción. ¿Puedes cerrar tus ojos? Quiero probar algo…

Embry cerró sus ojos de inmediato, esperando que la chica hiciera su nuevo movimiento. _Y si que lo hizo. _Jadeo asombrado al sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos, trató de alcanzarlos para apasionar el contacto pero ella lo detuvo con un suave "no" para después colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_¿Sentirá la conexión?_ Se preguntó el chico y ella asintió suavemente. Eso fue suficiente, Hermione se alejó con una avergonzada sonrisa.

—Lamento haberte besado, es que quería saber… quiero decir… yo…

Esta vez _Él_ se abalanzo contra ella, tomando sus labios en un tierno beso. _**La amaba. **_Hermione podía saberlo ante la reverencia con la cual rozaba sus labios contra los suyos. _Al leer sus pensamientos. Al ver el calor en sus ojos._

—No te vayas.

—No lo haré. Me quedare contigo, Embry. Me quedare por ti.

Él suspiró aliviado con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa cita?

—No soy buena con esas cosas.

—Yo tampoco. –admitió él encogiéndose de hombros:- Pero podemos ir por palomitas y cosas dulces, elegir una buena película y pasar tiempo _juntos_.

—Suena bien. –dijo ella sonriendo con vergüenza:- ¿En tu casa?

—En mi casa.

[*****]

_¿Cómo habían terminado así? _

Realmente ni uno de los dos le interesaba. Solo importaba aquel calor que los quemaba por completo.

Las manos del chico se deslizaron suavemente por debajo de la blusa que Hermione traía puesta y ambos jadearon ante el contacto, él la miró perplejo para después sonreír. Las mejillas de la chica se colocaron de inmediato rojas.

— ¿Se te olvido algo? –preguntó divertido.

—Leah dijo que era más practico así… –susurró ella sonando excesivamente avergonzada. Embry le pasó los dedos por los sedosos rizos y fue dejando un cálido reguero de besos sobre la mandíbula de Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la oreja.

—Lo es.

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Bajo la acometida de sus labios, la respiración de Hermione se aceleró. El pulso le latía desenfrenado en la base del cuello mientras palpitaba de deseo. Embry cubrió ese lugar con su boca, lamiéndolo con la lengua. Ella le recompensó con un gemido, arqueando la garganta en una muda invitación.

Embry podía oler ahora el deseo de ella, sabía que estaba mojada. Eso lo puso condenadamente duro.

_Era una completa y absoluta locura, habían estado viendo tranquilamente la película y después ella estaba sobre él besándolo de forma descarada. Y bien, ahora no podían detener esto…_

Embry gimió apretándola contra el acero inquebrantable de su erección. Había tenido intención de esperar, de cortejarla, de seducirla. _Pero no podía._ Tenía que entrar en ella ya. _Cualquier otra cosa era inaceptable._ Necesitaba sentir la cálida estrechez de su dulce sexo cerrándose alrededor de su miembro mientras él se tragaba sus gritos con la boca. Tenía que ver cómo se sometía ese cuerpo suave, esa mirada, la húmeda invitación de su vagina.

De un tirón, le desgarró la camisa hasta el estómago._ ¡Vaya premio! _Esos pechos firmes, bañados por los dorados rayos del sol, lo llamaban. Embry no se lo pensó dos veces. Se inclinó y capturó un pezón arrugado con la boca para comenzar a chuparlo con fuerza y dureza.

Hermione jadeó, y se arqueó hacia él, alentándolo en silencio. Metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Embry para atraerlo más hacia ella. No era necesario; él no pensaba ir a ningún sitio por el momento. Con la mano libre, Embry apretó la dura cima del otro pecho, retorciendo el pezón y tirando de él.

Con un gruñido, desgarró el resto de la camisa de Hermione, exponiendo cada curva delicada y pálida de su cuerpo. Excelente, ella tampoco no llevaba bragas. Los húmedos pliegues rosados de su sexo estaban sólo cubiertos por el vello. Pero él quería ver más, necesitaba ver más.

Sujetándola por la espalda con una mano, Embry le abrió las piernas con la otra. Con una mirada vio cuan mojada estaba. _¡Sí!_ Los resbaladizos pliegues de su carne se hinchaban y empapaba más a cada momento que pasaba. _**Delicioso.**_

_**«¡Mía!»,**_ exclamó instintivamente la bestia que habitaba en su interior. Gimió, mojando sus labios y sintiendo como ella se estremecía. De inmediato subió su vista completamente avergonzado.

—H-Hermione yo…

—Por favor, no te detengas.

— ¿Segura? –pregunto perplejo.

—Absoluta y completamente segura.

Bien, eso era bueno o probablemente él tendría que cortarse varias partes de su cuerpo. Partiendo por sus manos y terminando por su polla.

Era absolutamente bella y perfecta. _« ¡Y es mía!»_ gritó de nuevo su posesiva mente deseando por fin hacerla suya.

Embry se arrodilló y le besó el interior de los muslos con extrema reverencia. Ella contuvo el aliento y tensó el cuerpo ansiosa y nerviosa por igual partes. Le acarició suavemente los muslos, y le apretó las caderas contra sus costados para mantenerla quieta. Luego, simplemente la miró fijamente, aspirando el dulce perfume almizclado del deseo de Hermione. Ella estaba sonrojada, húmeda y temblorosa. _**Y la deseaba de una forma que no debía ser normal…**_

Hermione se arqueó contra él y esperó conteniendo el aliento que Embry hiciera algo. Y su cordura... _¡¿dónde estaba?_ ¡Acababa de conocerlo, por amor de Dios! Aun así, ella jamás en su vida se había sentido tan segura como ahora, entre las manos de Embry. _**Compañeros.**_ Sonrió ante la palabra que se grabó a fuego lento en su mente. **Si, ellos eran compañeros.**

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y él por fin movió sus caderas entrando bruscamente en ella sin ni una sola advertencia. Hermione se estremeció y abrió su boca en un grito silencioso mientras Embry besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cabello intentando calmar el dolor que sabia que sentía.

_**Oh, mierda, soy un maldito idiota,**_ pensó desesperado viendo como ella se quejaba y se movía incomoda.

—Joder, Hermione, perdón. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. –contestó ella respirando agitada, su espalda se arqueo e inclinándose tomó su boca en un dulce beso:- continua, Embry, por favor.

Pero Embry no se movió, su cuerpo rígido sobre ella, Hermione suspiro y acaricio su rostro, él parecía asustado. _**Bien, eso era un problema. **_Le dio suaves besos en su rostro y agradeció el hecho de que se estaba relajando. _**Enserio… ¿relajar a un chico teniendo sexo?**_ Hermione no podía imaginar algo más bizarro… Siempre había pensado que la tendrían que relajar a ella, pero ya que.

Entonces, él se movió, dándole una fuerte estocada que la hizo gritar de sorpresa. Se miraron a los ojos y sus cuerpos comenzaron una frenética danza… Uniéndose. Necesitándose. Amándose.

Se fundieron ante el calor que el otro le brindaba, desesperados por más. No había nada de suavidad, pero Hermione no lo necesitaba por que lo podía describir fácilmente en una palabra: _**perfecto. Todo entre ambos era perfecto.**_

Embry gimió, mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de Hermione quien se estremeció y soltó un grito de pura lujuria, su cuerpo se tenso, todo se desdibujó y un segundo después… juraría haber tocado el cielo.

Nunca había tenido un climax, pero sabía por los libros que había leído en que consistía… Por primera vez en la vida, Hermione estuvo realmente en contra de las descripciones de algún texto. ¿Por qué? Porque, maldición, eso que explicaban normalmente se quedaba muy pequeño al lado de lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Embry la miró a los ojos y se sonrojó, Hermione acaricio su rostro dulcemente y rió entre dientes.

—Que irónico, vine a asesinar a Sam por jugar con los sentimientos de Leah y… termino encontrando el amor de mi vida.

— ¿El amor de tu vida, eh?

—Si quieres…

—Si, quiero. –anuncio de forma solemne el chico. Hermione asintió besándolo con cariño y él rápidamente lo devolvió, acariciando su piel desnuda. Ambos jadearon asombrados cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Eso sonó a compromiso. –dijo Paul mirándolos divertidos.

— ¡Joder, no entren! –chilló de forma histérica Hermione

— ¡Mierda, chicos, no la miren o los asesino! –gritó Embry sonando entre enojado y avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué no entrar? –preguntó Sam divertido.

—Si todos sabemos que han follado como perros calientes. –dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Seth!

—No reclames, Hermione, mi hermano dice la verdad.

Embry miró a Hermione y rompió a reír ante lo avergonzada que estaba, sonrió satisfecho viendo que ella movía fluidamente su varita y todos los de la manada salían expulsados de la casa bruscamente. La castaña lo miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de calor fundido, lentamente movió sus caderas y él gimió al notar que estaba mojándose de nuevo.

— ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? –preguntó de forma tentadora.

—Siempre, Hermione. Contigo siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya esta listo. Tarde un montón, el lemmon no me gusto y no tiene nada de humor. <strong>

**Perdón por que quedara tan malo u.u **

**En fin, el proximo One que es para Black Fire estara pronto C: Después hay un Sam/Hermione, y si alguien continua interesado, si, aun recibo peticiones ^^**

**Me voy...**

**Besos.**


	10. Sangre

X

Para: Black Fire

Pareja: CAIUS/HERMIONE

Rated: M

Espero que te guste, cariño.

* * *

><p>Hermione podía perfectamente escuchar los gritos, distinguir las voces de sus amigos y captar el olor a sangre esparcida por las violentas maldiciones que rompían el viento, el sonido seco que provocaban los cuerpos al caer al suelo sin vida. La adrenalina tensó sus músculos, aceleró su corazón y le alejó del aura de miedo que lo rodeaba todo, los sollozos, el sonido de la muerte acercándose lentamente, el frío colándose entre sus maltrechas ropas. <em>Todo quedo en el olvido.<em>

Y a la castaña le salto una idea a la mente… ¿Cómo describir el escenario de la batalla?

_Muerte._ Si, esa era la palabra con la cual se podría describir el paisaje. La guerra había devastado todo a su paso y ahora solo dejaba eso: _**muerte.**_ El castillo Hogwarts, siempre tan vivo y lleno de calor ahora estaba cayéndose a pedazos mientras la batalla seguía en pleno apogeo. Hermione suspiró con tristeza, su vida había sido ahí, en medio de los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos y ahora… _todo eso se acababa._

El susto corrompió su ser con brutalidad, ¿Qué sucedía si perdía a uno de sus amigos? Ante la simple pregunta, que obviamente se había echo antes pero jamás tan clara, tuvo unas enormes ganas de sentarse en el suelo y sollozar por la impotencia y el dolor. Pero también era _aquello_ lo que la hacia luchar con más fuerzas, demostrando sus asombrosas habilidades mágicas…

Si no creen, preguntadle a Rabastan Lestrange y Vicent Crabbe que actualmente batallaban duramente para poder vencerla.

Hermione dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, cuando una maldición rozó su brazo y dejo un feo corte en él, vio perpleja como la sangre fluía de este… Antes de levantar su mano y apuntar sombríamente a Vicent Crabbe, sabiendo perfectamente que debía hacer.

—_Avada Kadavra. _

Nunca antes había asesinado, pero estaban en guerra_. __**Y**__**guerra**__**significaba**__**morir o matar**__._ ¿Así que cual era la diferencia en que la usaran los mortifagos a que lo hiciera ella? Ninguna, por que seguían estando en guerra, y ella quería seguir viva.

Retrocedió, al sentir el golpe del cuerpo de Rabastan sobre el suyo, se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo, su cabeza chocó brutalmente contra el piso dejándola momentáneamente aturdida.

El mortifago soltó una risa macabra que hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran. _**Miedo.**_ Si, ella la Gryffindor, perfecta prefecta, sentía miedo. Rápidamente su cara se volvió una mascara inexpresiva, asombrando gratamente a Rabastan por aquel gesto tan común para los Slytherin como él.

—Tks, Tks, apuesto que es tu primer asesinato, sangre sucia.

Lo era. Su primer asesinato. Pero no se arrepentía.

Hermione retrocedió, ignorando el dolor al raspar su espalda y el de su brazo que continuaba sangrando, para tener más espacio y así poder atacar libremente al mortifago que estaba sobre ella. Pero él la sostuvo del cabello y sonrió de una forma macabra.

—Ahora, Granger, vamos a divertirnos.

**[********]**

_**Sangre.**_

El lugar estaba repleto de sangre, pero por sobre todo él podía oler _**SU**_ sangre. Aquel aroma… _era especial._

_**Único… **_

Y debía ser suyo. Levantó su nariz, esperando no perder su dirección. Inspiró profundo y corrió hacia donde sabía que vendría. Escuchó como sus guardaespaldas lo seguían rápidamente, cubriéndolo de las maldiciones y ataques que podría sufrir.

_**Brujo...**_

Probablemente seria un brujo. Lo cual era extraño, por que los brujos suelen tener aquel repulsivo olor a azufre, pero este era distinto, calido, fuerte, vivo... no debía ser sangre pura, como solían llamarse los estúpidos.

Pero no importaba, si fuese mago puro o mestizo, él solo bebería hasta saciarse y eso lo más seguro era que extinguiría su vida.

_**Aun así, seria suya.**_ Aquel elixir seria solo suyo.

Una sombría mueca se hizo presente en su rostro al recordar que su ex mujer, Athenedora, siempre dijo que él era un cabrón egoísta. Claro que ella lo dijo con sus dulces palabras…

Estaba cerca. Un nudo se formo en su estomago al oler aquel manjar, y jadeo al imaginar como seria cuando succionara lentamente… Su mente se detuvo cuando la vio, _ahí en medio del caos_, peleando rudamente para salvar su vida.

Y él por primera vez en años volvió a sentirse atraído_, realmente,_ por alguien…

Una cínica sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y decidió que ya era hora de acabar la pelea.

_**Por que ella seria suya.**_

**[********]**

Hermione se estremeció al sentir que Rabastan se quedaba quieto, un segundo, no, menos… un parpadeo después, su boca se abrió con una mueca de real pánico y algo caliente comenzó a escurrirse por entre sus cuerpos.

_**¿Qué diablos?**_ Miró asustada hacia donde venia la sangre y soltó un grito de horror, arrastrándose lejos del peso muerto que causaba el mortifago sobre ella.

Busco a tientas su varita mientras sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel lugar en donde debía estar la piel y tejidos que cubren los órganos del estomago… pero no había eso. _**Oh, no.**_ Aquel sector estaba arañado, despedazado brutalmente, con sangre brotando a todos lados.

Un grito de horror se formó en la garganta de la chica, pero aunque luchó por salir no fue capaz, solo estaba congelada viendo como alguien asesinaba de una forma inhumana al menor de los hermanos Lestrange.

Se apoyó en una muralla caída y tapó sus oídos, apretando sus ojos para dejar de ver aquella macabra escena. Recordó que cuando los niños la golpeaban por ser diferente su madre siempre le tatareaba una canción que la relajaba y la hacia olvidar todo. Tatareo en medio de sollozos espantados, mientras gateaba en búsqueda de ayuda. De lo único que Hermione fue conciente cuando intentaba escapar era que había tropezado con unos zapatos pulcramente limpios y después, al levantar su vista, chocó con los rojos ojos de aquel monstruo asesino.

Entonces, el pánico y el cansancio se hicieron cargo de ella llevándola a un profundo pozo del olvido.

**[********]**

Él la miró con atención, era una chica normal, su belleza no era alarmante _(como había visto en otras ocasiones)_, ropa ni cara ni escandalosa.

_¿Entonces, por que demonios sentía que aquella mujer era tan jodidamente interesante?_

¿Por qué su cuerpo latía con la anticipación al darse cuenta que no se saciaría con solo una vez?

Frunció su ceño, viendo como se removía y susurraba el nombre de un chico. _¿Su novio, tal vez?_

—Harry…. Harry… ayuda…

Inspiró con brusquedad, repentinamente molesto.

Chica idiota_, nadie la salvaría, _por mucho que se negase seria suya. Se inclinó y lamió la sangre seca que había en su lastimado brazo y gimió ante el sabroso sabor. Cerró sus ojos mientras el placer se deslizaba a su estomago. Años, muchos, muchos, muchos años que él en verdad no sentía aquel sentimiento de aplastante necesidad. Ella gimió, aun inconciente del peligro al cual estaba expuesta, y su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que la rota capa dejara expuesta su nívea piel.

La deseaba.

El fuerte sentimiento lo dejó perplejo, _¿Por qué desear a una niñita?_ hundió uno de sus dedos en la herida que había sido causada por un hechizo y esta se abrió dejando brotar un poco de sangre, inspiró y lamió su dedo con gula mientras miraba con atención como ella volvía en si.

—Vampiro. –dijo aturdida, para después negar y colocarse en posición de ataque.

Él sonrió ante la rápida deducción de la chica, pero era fácil de saberlo: su propia sangre ahora manchaba sus labios, sus colmillos eran visibles y sus ojos reflejaban la sed que sentía. Ella apretó su herida con un trozo de su capa y lo miró de forma calculadora.

—Tu nombre, niña.

—No es de relevancia –espetó ella apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y levantándose con cuidado, sin apartar sus ojos de los del vampiro.-

—Tu nombre. –siseo él dejando escapar sus palabras entre sus colmillos, vio divertido como ella se sobresaltaba y apartaba la vista unos segundos para después volver a verle de una forma valiente. Caius en un segundo estaba frente a ella apretando su níveo y suave cuello.

—Hermione. Me llamo Hermione Granger –dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos ante el dolor, pero sin soltar siquiera una queja. Caius mojó sus labios sumamente interesado.

—Debéis estar agradecida, niña, he salvado tu vida. A cambio…

—No le daré nada a cambio. Agradezco que me salvara de aquel mortifago, pero no voy hacer nada por usted. –espetó ella de forma impertinente.

—Parece que olvidas con quien tratas –susurró Caius con voz letal, más ella no se inmuto viéndole con desafío, él parpadeo sorprendido cuando la chica llamada Hermione colocó su varita entre sus ojos.

—De hecho no se con quien "trato", suélteme antes de que vuele su cabeza con un hechizo de fuego.

Él retrocedió, soltándola y sonriendo con altivez, Hermione no entendió nada hasta que avanzó lejos de aquel extraño vampiro y notó que estaba rodeada. Al menos diez vampiros que parecían esperar alguna orden.

Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a desaparecer, pero sufrió una especie de petrificación. No demostró el miedo que sentía, mirando fijamente aquel hombre -monstruo se recordó.

_**¿Quién era? **_

_**¿Qué quería de ella? **_

Como si leyera su mente, él tomó su mano y sonrió dejando ver sus largos y letales colmillos.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Granger, soy Caius Vulturi y desde este momento, usted me pertenece.

**[********]**

Hermione suspiró de forma temblorosa y frunció su ceño, mordiendo sus labios con su típico habito nervioso.

_Esto no estaba nada bien._

Primero, aquel vampiro era uno de los más importantes.

Segundo, era jodidamente adicto a la sangre. **¡Lo más probable es que deseara su sangre!**

Tercero, esas palabras de _"pertenecerle" _no le gusto nada de nada. Además, la tenían rodeada y estaban usando sus poderes contra ella.

—Mire, señor, no sé si entienda, pero yo debo volver a pelear. Esta es mi guerra y tengo que terminarla.

Una malvada sonrisa se instaló en los labios del rubio vampiro, y Hermione se quedo congelada una vez más mientras su corazón latía excesivamente rápido ante la belleza que la eclipso rápida y brutalmente, él estiró su mano y agarró un puñado de su cabello acercándola con suavidad.

—No.

Y tras aquella simple palabra, la besó. No fue un beso delicado como el que le dio alguna vez Victor Krum o el que compartió con Ronald Weasley hace un par de horas, no, aquel fue un beso devastador… su boca encontraba la suya en un salvaje apretujón de labios, dientes y lenguas. Él hizo un puño en su pelo, tirándole bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás, chupando y mordiéndole el cuello mientras ella gemía, presionándose en contra de él, al sentir sus colmillos rozando su piel las alarmas de su mente sonaron excesivamente fuerte y se aparto con sus ojos entornados.

— ¡U-Usted! ¡No sé qué diablos se cree, pero no puede venir y hacer lo que quiera conmigo! ¡Déjeme ir!

Él chasqueo su lengua con molestia, y una vez más, su boca estuvo sobre la suya, Hermione jadeo mientras su camisa terminaba de ser rasgada. Lo empujó, pero era como mover una jodida muralla, él simplemente continuo besándola, aunque de una forma más suave y lenta. Su mano se deslizó en una candente caricia por su piel semi desnuda y cuando tropezó con su sostén, la castaña supo lo que seguía, se apartó lo suficiente para tragar en seco.

—Por favor, deténgase.

Él siseo, con sus colmillos listos para un ataque, pero su dura mirada se posó en su cara y pareció suavizarlo, incluso su toque se volvió más tierno.

— ¿Qué? –espetó con su voz ronca. La bruja, pensó que jamás había escuchado algo más sexy que aquella pregunta.

—Puedo volver a usted… solo… déjeme ir a terminar mi guerra. –suplicó Hermione con la respiración agitada, mientras intentaba tapar su pecho. Él puso sus ojos en blanco antes de acariciar su mejilla y agarrar un puñado de su cabello para verla fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya dije que no. –respondió Caius antes de rasgar su sostén. Ella chilló e intentó alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No debería estar aquí —gimió mientras los dedos de él iban a su desnudo pecho.

Agarró la dura punta entre sus dedos y después le aplicó presión. Se le cerraron los ojos, su cuerpo se arqueó cuando apretó hasta el punto del dolor. Lo giró entre los dedos, mirando como la cara de ella se sonrojaba, sintiendo el pezón ponerse más duro. Le gustaba la presión, el borde de dolor. Podía verlo en su cara, en su respiración demasiado rápida, en la forma en que se mordía el labio como si pudiera contener sus gemidos.

—Eres mía, Hermione —le dijo con voz áspera, presionando el pequeño pezón más fuerte, mirando sus caderas buscarlo y sus ojos dilatados, llenos de excitación—. ¿Me entiendes? Tú, me perteneces.

¿Estaba dispuesta a rendirse a él? se preguntó Hermione mientras el resto de su ropa caía al suelo con un sonido imperceptible.

No sabía…

Sobre todo cuando él no había aclarado si quiso decir que ella le pertenecía a él solo por el resto de esta noche, ¿O quiso decir para siempre?

Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad y averiguarlo. Aunque el "para siempre" con él tuviese otro sentido… uno que la aterró.

Hermione fijó su mirada a la suya, odiando la inseguridad que la tomó completamente desprevenida.

—Soy tuya. –susurró perdida. Un fuego prendió en sus ojos, y ella jadeo cuando soltó sus pantalones y su polla se rozó contra su entrada.

—Una vez más. –ordenó mientras entraba lenta y placenteramente a su cuerpo, dejando que se adaptara, cosa que ella realmente agradeció.

—Soy tuya. –susurró con la voz quebrada por el placer. Caius la empujó contra el árbol y levantó sus caderas, obligándole a rodearlo con sus piernas. Jadearon al mismo tiempo por la caliente sensación. Él apretó la mandíbula y se metió más duro en ella.

—Una vez más. –dijo Caius mientras sus colmillos se arrastraban por su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas.

—Tuya. —Esa presión por la liberación comenzó un hormigueo bajo en su vientre.

—Di mi nombre.

—Caius.

El sudor resbalaba por su sien y Hermione supo que jamás iba a ver algo tan hermoso como la imagen de él follandola de aquella desesperada forma. Mojó sus labios y arqueó su espalda, ignorando la voz en la cabeza que le gritara que era hora de escapar.

— ¿A quién perteneces?

—A ti. **Caius Vulturi. **

— ¡Si, maldita seas, me perteneces!

Ella arqueó las caderas, sin palabras rogando por más. Caius la folló con una ferocidad que la dejó sin aliento. Sin tregua. Como ninguna otra vez que hubiera hecho con ella, antes de este momento nada importaba. Mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos calientes de Caius, ella vio su determinación. Su necesidad. Su obsesión absoluta por ella. Pero no veía amor. Él no sentía amor.

—Caius. –suplicó desesperada.

—Mía. —La folló más duro. —Mía. —Otro empuje que hacía golpear el cabecero de la cama en la pared. —Sólo mía, Hermione. Voy a matar al próximo hombre que ponga una mano en lo que es mío.

El orgasmo la cogió con la guardia baja, como una tormenta de verano, y rompió a través de ella con un poder elemental de rayos y truenos.

Caius no gritó su liberación o tuvo una apoplejía que le dejó en silencio. Ella sintió ráfagas calientes de esperma dentro de su coño y luego se filtró el líquido caliente por donde estaban unidos todavía.

Él simplemente dijo:

—Una vez más. Otro recordatorio para que no olvides, Hermione.

Caius había cumplido su palabra, la había follado hasta no recordar. La folló hasta que el placer fue demasiado, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló, hasta que su cerebro se sobrecargó de felicidad y ella se desmayó en sus brazos.

_¿Qué sucedería ahora?_ se preguntó Hermione al despertar, temblando de frío. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados a la blanca piel del vampiro. _¿La iba a convertir? ¿La iba a dejar? _Por alguna incoherente razón, la castaña temió que sucediera la segunda opción y no la primera como debía ser, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos dedujo que si hubiese querido abandonarla ya lo habría hecho, asumió rápidamente que era su estilo.

Frunció su ceño y escuchó un siseo parecido a una ahogada y oxidada risa.

—Creo que será muy divertido seguir con usted Señorita Granger. –dijo Caius con una media sonrisa tensa. Hermione parpadeo y su mano acaricio sus labios, él continuo sin inmutarse.

—No sueles sonreír.

—Cierto –admitió él encogiéndose de hombros para después enviarle una malvada mirada:- Pero, desde ahora pretendo hacerlo.

— ¿Quiere reírse de mí? –dijo Hermione tensándose y mirándole con furia, él ladeo su cabeza y su largo cabello se movió, ella no pudo olvidar la forma en que se sentía entre sus dedos y…

—No. No quiero reírme de usted. Quiero follarla. Quiero que sea mía.

—Difícil serlo. –contesto Hermione con brusquedad.

—Anoche lo admitió.

—Fue motivado por el sexo –dijo ella con su voz sabelotodo, antes de que sus ojos se entornaran y se alejara de golpe tapando su boca con horror:- ¿Anoche? ¡¿Cómo que anoche? Merlín, la guerra…

—Ha terminado. –concluyó Caius, frunciendo su ceño. Hermione jadeo y golpeo su pecho con fuerza-.

— ¡Maldito sea! ¡Tengo que ir ahí!

—No sin mí. –espetó él en voz baja, Hermione se estremeció y después se cruzó de brazos.

—No quiero ir con usted.

—Va a despedirse y nos iremos a Volterra. ¿O prefiere hacerlo ahora y mantener a sus amigos en ignorancia de su nueva condición?

— ¿Nueva…?

—Pronto. –dijo él con una sonrisa tensa.- Pronto será como yo.

—Por supuesto que…

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos con la misma hambre que el primero, Hermione jadeo y enterró sus manos en su larga cabellera, él mordisqueo sus labios para después jugar con su lengua.

—Si. –concluyó ella aturdida.

Que se jodiera el resto del mundo. Por primera vez encontró lo que quería. Caius lamió su expuesto cuello antes de subir y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído.

—Mía.

Hermione tembló y jadeo, agradeciendo que él la pudiese cargar con tanta facilidad. No importaba si la amaba por ahora, por que se encargaría de que cambiara… Cuando su cadera se rozó contra la suya de forma impaciente, ella rió.

—No se alegre tanto, no dejaré las cosas fácil –prometió la castaña antes de buscar algo con que cubrir su desnudez.- Creo que lo más sensato será que mis amigos no sepan que me fui con usted…

—Ya me encargue de eso –dijo él, Hermione parpadeo y una media sonrisa se coló en el rostro del vampiro:- ¿No creería que iba a dejar que volviera, verdad?

—Idiota –masculló ella cruzándose de brazos y viéndola de forma retadora.

Caius mojó sus labios ante el silencioso reto y pensó que seria una interesante vida junto a ella.

Fin.

—Maldito cabrón, de saber que eras así de egoísta y presumido hubiese escapado. –espetó Hermione cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba escapar del toque del rubio vampiro quien gruñó y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Como lo intentabas, iba tras tu culo y te recordaba por qué decidiste cambiar.

—Solo conveniencia. –dijo ella ondeando su mano con despreocupación.

— _¿Si? _

—Si.

Él gruñó alzándola con facilidad y lanzándola a la cama, mientras se sentaba ahorcajas de ella, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de escape. Rápidamente empujó su vestido hasta dejarlo sobre sus caderas y alzando su rubia ceja mientras su mano se deslizaba por sus muslos, sus ojos fijos en su desnudo coño.

—Yo no te siento tan enojada, Granger. –ronroneó él antes de besar su abdomen e inhalar su aroma con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de éxtasis, su dedo índice tocó su clítoris, inmediatamente las caderas de la chica se arquearon y gemidos roncos salieron de su garganta.- No lo estás, amor.

Hermione gimió, luchando sin querer hacerlo realmente, por lo que él siguió bajando, agitando su lengua contra su ombligo antes de morder su montículo. El pequeño mordisco erótico la hizo jadear y más humedad fluyó por sus piernas, sin embargo apretó su mandíbula y miró a los ojos de Caius profundamente molesta.

—No es justo.

—No, no lo es. –gruñó él en voz baja, antes de abrir sus piernas con fuerza y la agarró por los muslos con un gran apretón. Su lengua salio disparada hacia su coño, y lo lamió con cara de profunda satisfacción, haciendo que Hermione continuase enojada, bueno, lo más enojada posible con él entre sus piernas. Chupaba su clítoris con tanta fuerza que hizo que mentalmente agradeciera estar en la cama.

Caius hizo un sonido profundo de ronroneo mientras lamía sus pliegues. Metió tres dedos dentro de su núcleo mientras continuaba impulsándose dentro y fuera de ella mientras jugaba descaradamente su clítoris.

—Maldita sea, Caius, detente.

Con una risa suave, él sacó los dedos desde su interior y se detuvo. Hermione inspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos por un instante, para después botar el aire entre sus colmillos.

—Alec y yo solo estábamos charlando, no tenías que meterte y restregarle en la cara lo que hacíamos en tus jodidos tiempos libres.

—Agradece que el cabrón siga en pie. –gruñó Caius de forma sombría, Hermione lo miró furiosa y él le mostró sus colmillos:- ¡Te estaba viendo!

— ¡Claro que me estaba viendo, Caius! ¡Es lo que hace la gente mientras habla, _verse!_

— ¡No tendría que haberte mirado!

— ¡¿Por qué no? Es lo más cercano a amigo que tengo ahora.

— ¡Eres mía!

—Para tener tantos años, actúas de una forma muy inmadura. Deja levantarme.

— ¿Para ir hablar con Alec?

—Tal vez…

—Lo voy asesinar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mía.

—Si lo matas, solo lograras enfurecerme. ¿Por qué quieres asesinarlo? Y no digas "Porque eres mía" porque si lo dices, me largo y me encargo que ni con toda la ayuda del maldito mundo me encuentres ¿entendido?

Caius entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos, manteniéndose en sepulcral silencio. Hermione suspiró, asintiendo, antes de sentarse y cubrirse con la manta que había a su lado.

— ¿No pensaste que podía cansarme, verdad?

—Te amo.

Hermione jadeo al escuchar las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de Caius. Desde que había estado con él, jamás, él demostró ni un ápice de sentimientos _(he ahí la pelea que acababan de tener)_ pero ahora que lo decía…

Una tonta sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, y miró a Caius divertida, él gruñó cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada. _Que lindura._ Suspiró, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¿Entonces, por donde íbamos?

—En donde tienes que decir que…

—Te amo –concluyó ella sonriente. Caius asintió, satisfecho.

—Maldita bruja, vas a lograr volverme loco.

—Ese es mi plan. Por cierto… Alec solo me estaba preguntando por la sangre de animal mágica, creo que le interesa la dieta que propuse.

—Lo juro, algún día, voy a matarlo. –gruñó Caius entre dientes, Hermione rió y le dio un suave beso.

—_Estás celoso._

—_No lo estoy._

—_Si lo estas._

—_Cállate._

—_No, tú cállate._

—_Inmadura._

— _¿Yo? tu eres el viejo inmaduro._

—_No me llames viejo…_

Y así, Caius Vulturi y Hermione Granger continuaron su divertida existencia juntos.

Fin.

* * *

><p>¡Ya está! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el colegio me consume todo el tiempo <em>(si tengo clases hasta los sábados T.T)<em> Espero que les agrade el One, en especial a Black Fire. El próximo es un Sam/Hermione, seguido por un Carlisle/Hermione. ¿Quieres alguna pareja? MP, Messenger o Facebook, no muerdo ;)


	11. Rumores

XI

Para: Alexa Blaze

Pareja: Sam Uley / Hermione Granger

Rated: M

**_A/n: Jooo, si que tardé. Sinceramente siento mucho demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones, pero mi vida ha sido un caos últimamente y... la inspiración no anda a mi favor. Agradezco a todos los han comentado: Kaoro 15; BlackFire; Alexa Blaze; Alastor82; MarieJ97 y todos los que leen ánonimamente están invitados a darme su opinión ya sea buena o mala._**

* * *

><p><em>Se informa a usted que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería tiene una plaza reservada para que se reintegre a su último año estudiantil.<em>

_Se ruega confirmar su regreso mediante carta o acercarse al castillo._

_Atte. Minerva McGongall _

Hermione sonrió tocando la carta con la yema de sus dedos. Habían pasado dos meses del recibimiento de la aquella noticia, y tras varias acaloradas discusiones con sus amigos tomo la mejor opción: volvería con o sin ellos. Ambos decidieron que fuese la segunda, el ministerio después de todo ya les había otorgado el poder integrarse a los Aurores y no perderían la oportunidad.

Un comportamiento, según Hermione, sumamente irresponsable e inmaduro. Suspiró cansada y se acurrucó sobre el asiento, Luna y Ginny probablemente andaban por el tren hablando de las aventuras que sus novios tenían que hacer en su nuevo trabajo como Aurores. Ella simplemente había decidido quedarse ahí y así evitar las preguntas indiscretas que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar, pero que en aquel momento no estaba preparada para responder.

Sería un año difícil, pensó antes de caer profundamente dormida.

_**Lo que ella jamás imagino era cuán difícil seria.**_

[*]

— ¿Escuchaste los rumores?

— ¿Los que decían que estaba teniendo un lío amoroso con un Slytherin y por eso los chicos no volvieron? –preguntó Hermione completamente distraída.

—No, ese no. –comentó Ginny divertida:- Dicen que hay un profesor de DCAO nuevo…

—Ginn, todos los años hemos tenido profesor de DCAO nuevo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Es que él es jodidamente caliente. De verdad, es un dios griego andante –dijo Lavander invitándose sola a la conversación. Hermione se encogió de hombros y colocó sus ojos en blanco.

—Da igual si es guapo o no mientras haga su trabajo bien. –masculló la integrante del trío dorado, Lavander la miro fijamente:- ¿sí?

—Solo me preguntaba cual era el chico.

—Por supuesto que es Malfoy, Lav –dijo de forma irónica Hermione. Lavander se atragantó y se levantó de un salto de su asiento, la castaña se preguntó si Brown podría tener un resorte en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE!

—Lav, yo solo bromeaba… -susurró Hermione con expresión horrorizada.

— ¡OH MERLIN! ¡DEBO DE INMEDIATO CONTARLES A LAS CHICAS!

Ginny se echó a reír palmeando la mano de su amiga, Hermione dio un chillido de angustia y golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa.

Dos segundos después, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran el que hablar en Hogwarts, así que cuando los niños de primero aparecieron ella no pudo más que sentirse aliviada.

Ginny le dio un fuerte golpe y señaló al chico que iba guiando a los nuevos, Hermione continuo comiendo sin dar mayor importancia, después de todo solo era un profesor.

Porque vamos, Lavander, claramente exageraba con que el nuevo profesor era un dios griego andante…

_¡¿Verdad?_

[*]

— ¿Recibiste el horario?

—Si –dijo Hermione comiendo con la cabeza casi hundida en el plato. Ginny suspiró.

—Hermione, si continúas así solo darás más que hablar.

—Es que no me acostumbro a ser el centro de atención, Ginn. ¿Cómo Harry pudo acostumbrarse?

La pelirroja dio un grito de emoción al escuchar el nombre de su novio y sostuvo la mano de Hermione con excesiva fuerza.

— ¿Él no te ha dicho nada, verdad? –preguntó ella eufórica.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nuestro, ya sabes, nuestro matrimonio.

—Nop, no ha dicho nada. –dijo Hermione cansada. Ginny suspiró enojada.

—Ese chico jamás se da por entendido.

— ¿Hablan de Malfoy? –preguntó Brown con entusiasmo.

— ¡NO! –chillaron ambas, Lavander se encogió de hombros y volvió a hablar con Dean Thomas.

— ¿Qué clases tienes ahora? –preguntó Ginny en un susurro, Hermione miró su horario y arrugo su nariz.

—Pociones ¿y tú?

—También.

—Oh genial. –dijo Hermione aliviada:- ¿y Luna?

— ¿Quién sabe? Ella no deja de hablar de lo bueno que es Nev-

— ¡Luna y Neville ya follaron! –chilló Lavander comenzando rápidamente a esparcir el rumor, Ginny negó consternada.

—Solo iba a decir de lo bueno que es con sus animales.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros y se encaminaron hacia el aula de pociones. Mientras otro rumor se esparcía por los corredores de Hogwarts.

[*]

— ¿Escuchaste, Hermione?

—Sí. –mintió ella sin mirar a su amiga, demasiado concentrada en el libro. Ginny gruñó antes de empujarla, la castaña de inmediato la miro horrorizada:- ¿Qué?

—Dije que Malfoy había asegurado que tu y él tenían algo desde tercero.

— ¡¿Qué? –chilló Hermione con horror. Ginny levantó una ceja y ella tapó su boca al darse cuenta de que acababa de gritar en la biblioteca. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y corrió a la salida, Ginny se apresuro para alcanzarla:- Por Merlín, no puedo creer que esto suceda. ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

— ¡Okay, no exageres! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y te relajas? –propuso Ginny debatiéndose entre ver a Hermione enojada descargando su furia contra Malfoy o contra ella.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ASESINARE A ESE JODIDO HURON ALBINO!

—Está en DCAO –anunció Ginny decidiendo rápidamente que era mejor el rubio que ella.

[*]

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy estaba inocentemente buscando la manera de asesinar a su maldito profesor nuevo.

_¡Es que ese hombre le estaba robando el protagonismo!_ Suspiró y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano, de inmediato su mente fue hacia Granger, y sonrió divertido. De seguro la chica jamás imaginó que él diría que estaban liados.

Escuchó lejanamente como aquel hombre decía que la clase terminaba, perezosamente se levantó, guardó sus cosas y cuando iba a irse retrocedió. Hermione Granger caminaba hacia él con su varita apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

— ¡¿Eres estúpido o te haces?

—La segunda, teniendo en cuenta que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes en Hogwarts.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín, no era necesario que dijeras esas estupideces!

—Pero sí que te amo desde tercero –dijo él sonando inocente meneando sus pestañas en un exagerado gesto de coquetería. Hermione dio un grito de enojo y se abalanzó sobre el pecho del rubio dándole fuertes golpes:- Oye, leona, no es tiempo de sacar tus garras…

— ¡Te odio, maldito cabrón hijo de puta! –chilló la castaña enojada:- ¡Encárgate de arreglar la mierda que dijiste o voy a asesinarte!

—Que ruda eres, nena.

— ¿y tú, quien demonios te crees para decirme "nena"? –preguntó Hermione furiosa mirando al moreno que estaba apoyado en un escritorio cercano, Ginny hizo una mueca de horror y negó rápidamente pero Hermione no lo vio.— ¿Eh? ¡Contesta! –masculló furiosa antes de girarse y apuntar a Draco con su dedo:- ¡Malfoy, arregla lo que has hecho, o voy a cortar tus pelo-!

—Es el profesor –contestó el rubio con una gigantesca sonrisa. Hermione parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza con una mueca perpleja en su rostro.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que él es el profesor.

Hermione se giró para ver al moreno y cuando lo reconoció como el dios griego andante, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y balbuceo cosas incoherentes. Él solo rió y señaló la puerta, la castaña no necesito otra indicación y se fue corriendo seguida por su amiga pelirroja.

[*]

—Ahora sí que estas jodida –susurró Ginny mirando por encima de su hombro con nerviosismo. Hermione gimió derrotada.

—No puedo creer que sucediera eso frente a un profesor. ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que estaba ahí?

—Lo dije, pero no me escuchaste. –contesto la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡oh merlín! De seguro él me dará un castigo…

—Feliz lo tomo por ti.

— ¡Ginny!

— ¿Qué? Toda chica, y varios chicos, se han dado cuenta de lo guapo y masculino que es el profesor –dijo la pelirroja mordisqueando su labio con diversión.

— ¿Cuándo nos toca DCAO?

—Mañana a primera hora –anunció Ginny, Hermione gimió y se jaló el cabello con desesperación.

— ¡Debo enfermarme!

—Buena idea, vamos al patio y revuélcate sobre la nieve. ¡No, mejor come un montón de cosas que te hagan vomitar! ¡O mejor aun! Ve con George y Fred…

—No exageres. –dijo Hermione antes de marcharse dejándola sola en un pasillo a oscuras, con un grito de horror, ella corrió para alcanzar a su amiga, sin saber que eran seguidas de cerca por un enorme lobo negro.

[*]

— ¿Escuchaste los rumores?

Hermione soltó un gemido tapando su rostro con desesperación, Lavander continuo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Dicen que anoche vieron al Grimm cerca de nuestra sala común. ¡Pero según Padma era enorme! Estoy muy preocupada… Por cierto, Hermione, mira quien viene ahí.

La castaña se hundió en su asiento, esperando que Malfoy no la viese, pero cuando Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo, supo que ya era tarde.

—Buenos días, leona. –dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo:- ¿No me darás mi beso de buenos días?

Hermione soltó un grito de exasperación, no sabía a lo que jugaba Malfoy pero claramente no le gustaba. Agarrando su libro y su mochila corrió hacia su primera clase. _**¡Ella prefería un castigo a estar con Draco Malfoy y sus patéticos intentos de ser el centro de atención! **_

La pobre chica se marcho sin saber que acababa de desatar una ola de nuevos rumores.

[*]

—Hola, nena.

Los vellos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron y sus mejillas se colocaron rápidamente rojas, ella no separó la vista del libro cuando contestó formalmente.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, profesor.

—Y yo soy Sam Uley. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme profesor? Es algo molesto.

—Por supuesto que _NO_. Usted es el profesor, así que debo tratarle como tal y no como a un igual. Ahora, es mejor que se aleje o van a creer que estamos haciendo algo indebido.

—No quiero.

Hermione se estremeció. Jamás le habían hablado de aquella forma tan _¿caliente?_ Levantó su rostro para verlo y sus labios se separaron de forma inconsciente. Estaba jodidamente cerca. Él ladeo su rostro y sus bocas casi se rozaban cuando la puerta fue tocada, ella tardó en reaccionar… Y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, Sam Uley la estaba besando, empujando su libro lejos y montándola sobre la mesa con extrema facilidad.

Soltó un grito de asombro y Sam mordisqueo su cuello, su mano derecha se poso en uno de sus pechos y la otra lentamente, muy lentamente, se introdujo bajo su falda.

Una vez más, cuando Hermione reaccionó, era tarde. Él tenía sus bragas y se había separado de ella como si nada hubiese sucedido, cosa que sus pantalones demostraba era contrario, le envió una mirada caliente y lamió sus labios, la castaña pensó que definitivamente nunca había visto algo tan sexy como aquel gesto.

—Estás, nena, son mías. -susurró antes de caminar hacia la puerta, su mano se apoyó en el piquete y miró por encima de su hombro:- Aléjate de ese rubio de bote. Por cierto, la próxima vez no seré tan paciente.

Ella cerró sus piernas al notar que la mirada del chico se posaba sobre su coño expuesto, se sonrojó pero por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta de que no sentía ni una sola gota de vergüenza. _¡Y eso era horrible!_

¡Por Merlín, acababa de casi follar sobre la mesa con su profesor, que oh además era un completo desconocido, y ella no sentía ni pizca de arrepentimiento!

Jadeo hundiéndose en su silla y escondiendo su cara entre el libro, escuchando los rumores de su "pelea" con su "novio Malfoy", Ginny se sentó a su lado y palmeo su mano para que le prestase atención.

— ¿Te castigó el profesor?

_**De una forma muy dulce y tentadora. **_

Hermione mordió su labio y negó, sonrojándose con brutalidad. Todo el salón se quedó en silencio cuando Sam carraspeo pidiendo atención, él solo continuo como si nada, dándole furtivas miradas de aprobación haciendo que a cada segundo se sonrojase más y más.

—Mi nombre es Sam Uley y seré su nuevo profesor de DCAO, pueden llamarme Profesor Uley. ¿Alguien quiere preguntarme algo?

Todos miraron a Hermione, esperando que esta levantara la mano y tomara la palabra pero jamás lo hizo, así que Ginny soltando un suspiro hastiado pidió hablar y Sam asintió.

— ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Sales con alguien?

—Soy de Forks, Washington. Tengo 24 y si, salgo con alguien.

Se escucharon murmullos, Hermione sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, su corazón parecía haberse detenido tras las palabras del moreno. Genial, casi follo con un tipo que estaba saliendo con otra persona. Entonces, Lavander hizo la pregunta del año.

— ¿La chica es de Forks?

—No, ella es de aquí. –contestó Sam metiendo su mano al bolsillo y jugueteando con algo que había ahí, Hermione se sonrojó evitando la preocupada mirada de Ginny, maldijo entre dientes supo que el bastardo jugaba con sus bragas.

— ¿Aquí, Hogwarts?

El semblante de Sam se volvió serio. Y más de alguien suspiró soñadoramente, comentando lo guapo que era. Hermione se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que la estaba observando, casi esperando que hablara como el resto de las chicas, y por primera vez ella tuvo deseos de hacerlo. Pero mordió su lengua y decidió no seguir el juego de Uley.

—La clase ha comenzado. –espetó ignorando la pregunta de Lavander, pero por alguna razón, Hermione supo cual era la respuesta.

_Y la asusto como el infierno._

[*]

Una semana. Lo había evitado una larga semana, y por las miradas ceñudas que él le enviaba entendió que lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Pero qué haría? Su profesor le quitó sus bragas, la besó, la tocó, y le dijo que se alejase de Malfoy. Todos notaron su "extraño" comportamiento, pero Lavander hizo correr el rumor de que era porque Hermione y su "novio" habían roto formalmente, cosa que parecía ser bastante creíble.

— ¿Hermione estás lista?

—No. –susurró la castaña bebiendo un poco de su zumo. Ginny frunció su ceño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Solo estoy cansada. –respondió de forma automática Hermione.

—Acabamos de comenzar el año.

—Mi estrés es mayor por ser el último año que curso. No te preocupes, voy a ir a la enfermería.

—Te acompaño.

—Oh, no, no, mejor ve a la clase de DCAO y avisa que estoy enferma.

—Vale. –dijo Ginny extrañada por su comportamiento.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos hacia la enfermería, apretando un libro contra su pecho y guiándose por su memoria, pero esta de forma traicionera la llevó hacia el lago. Frunció su ceño y se sentó en las raíces de un sauce llorón, adoraba aquel lugar porque le recordaba los momentos que había vivido con Ronald y Harry. Una triste sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, como los extrañaba. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y tocando la superficie del agua con suavidad.

—Estás escapando de mí.

Hermione tropezó, y de no ser por los musculosos brazos que la sostuvieron, habría ido a parar de cabeza al agua. Bueno, se hubiese sentido en su salsa, por que justamente ahora por el movimiento de su boca, parecía un pez.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

— ¡L-lo e-estoy, S-sam, d-digo, Profesor Uley!

—Yo… venia a disculparme por lo del otro día. –el ceño de él se frunció, pero Hermione no lo pudo ver, Sam suspiró y enderezó a la chica que aun estaba conmocionada.- No debí haberte faltado el respeto de aquella forma. Es solo que… Mira, esto sonara raro pero tienes que creerme. Uhm… soy un metamorfogo. Y el ministerio me contactó para avisarme de que encontraron la pareja perfecta para mí.

¿Raro? ¡Eso era de película! Hermione lo miró como si estuviese loco y él pasó una mano por su corto cabello. ¿De cuándo los metamorfogos tenían parejas? ¡Ese dato no salía en los libros que había leído!

— ¿Y…?

—Ella se encuentra actualmente estudiando en Hogwarts, así que me propusieron un puesto como profesor...

— ¿Sin importarles la relación profesor-alumno? –dijo ella espantada, él asintió y frunció su ceño con molestia.

—Así que asumí que te habían informado…

— ¿A mí? ¿Yo que pinto en…? –la voz de Hermione se fue apagando hasta extinguirse, mientras lo miraba con incredulidad:- ¡oh Merlín!

Él la miró de forma dubitativa, en silencio, esperando que Hermione comentara algo… Cualquier cosa. Pero ella solo se quedo ahí, pareciendo una estatua.

_¿Lo iba a rechazar? _

Sam casi se desplomó ante la idea, sin dejarla continuar pensando se lanzó sobre ella, tomando sus labios en un desesperado beso. Hermione tembló y rápidamente enlazó sus brazos a su cuello. Ambos gimieron, felices por el contacto, desesperados por la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro. La mano de Sam se deslizo de la cintura de la chica a su trasero, ella se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada. Suavemente separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarías la imprimación?

—N-no sé…

— ¿Y si lo intentamos otra vez?

Hermione no alcanzó a contestar por que los labios del moreno otra vez estaban sobre los suyos, y como las otras veces que había tenido algún tipo de contacto con él, su mente se desconectó de todo lo que les rodeaba y no importó si alguien les veía o no.

Y así fue hasta que un incomodo carraspeo los obligó a separarse, Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se movió en búsqueda del calor que Sam le brindaba.

—Señorita Granger, compórtese.

_Mierda. _

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de golpe, horrorizada se apartó de Sam viendo a Minerva McGonagall con desesperación. No necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que estaba pálida y que sus labios temblaban.

—Tranquila, todo está bien –susurró Sam acariciando con suavidad su brazo. Hermione quiso gritarle que obviamente nada estaba bien pero McGonagall volvió a aclarar su garganta.

—Por lo que veo, ya la pusieron al día de la noticia.

—Sí. –dijo ella asustada, no, de hecho aun más se encontraba aterrada. Minerva McGonagall era la única persona que lograba colocarla tan nerviosa.

—Vamos a mi despacho.

[*]

—No.

—Pero…

—Dije que no. –masculló Sam interrumpiendo otra vez a la directora, mirándola con furia.

—Señor Uley, es lo más razonable que podemos hacer. La relación alumno-profesor está prohibida y no podemos dejar que las cosas se escapen de las manos.

— ¿Y para eso debo dejar que mi chica tenga que hacerse pasar por novia de otro? No, gracias.

Ella debería sentirse molesta por el comportamiento de Sam, pero se sintió bien escucharle decir "mi chica" aunque sonase un poco troglodita. Suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él que de inmediato se tensó bajo su toque.

— ¿Señorita Granger, algo que decir?

—Sam tiene razón, no voy a hacerme pasar por novia de nadie. Mucho menos de Malfoy.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces, que pretenden hacer?

—Vamos a continuar delante de forma responsable, nadie va a enterarse de esto, promesa.

[*]

—La clase ha acabado, señorita Granger.

— ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Hermione de forma soñadora antes de mirar alrededor preocupada notando que no quedaba nadie más en el salón:- Lo siento, profesor Uley, ya me voy.

—No tomaste atención en clases, y si no me equivoco estabas coqueteando descaradamente. –él suspiró negando suavemente y la miró con falsa lastima:- Creo que merece un castigo, señorita Granger.

— ¿Un castigo? Eso es… no creo… -la voz de Hermione se ahogo cuando Sam introdujo su mano bajo su falda, para como había dicho, castigarla.

Él gruñó al descubrir que no traía ropa interior y ella se sonrojó, antes de poder decir algo a su favor, Sam la besó profundamente hundiendo inesperadamente dos dedos en su interior. Gimieron, sabiendo que estaban hartos por haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para poder encontrarse, Hermione se estremeció y tuvo que apartarse para conseguir aire. Jamás había sentido este tipo de reacciones, pero por nada del mundo iba a detener al chico que actualmente repartía besos en su cuello y comenzaba a abrir su blusa con su mano desocupada, la acción parecía difícil, y terminó por romperla.

—Lo siento…

—No te detengas, Sam, por favor.

Sam gimió, antes de besarla de nuevo, con más ímpetu que antes, asegurándole que no iba a detenerse, la atrajo más cerca, aunque eso ya casi no parecía posible. Sus cuerpos chocaron, su mano jugó con el cabello y tranquilamente paseo su mirada por su cuerpo, su respiración se volvió aun más errada y supo en aquel instante que jamás podría experimentar un placer como el que tenía con él. El metamorfogo deslizó su dedo índice por el borde de su sostén, y Hermione suspiró, su toque era firme pero gentil. Poderoso pero contenido. La acarició como si fuera un tesoro especial que podría romperse si no se manejaba con cuidado y su voz, susurrando cosas que la volvían loca, creaba una descarga eléctrica en sus muslos. Respondió con entusiasmo cuando trasladó su atención al otro pecho simplemente rozándolos volviéndola loca de la lujuria y exploró todas las partes de él que tenía a su alcance. Le quitó el sostén con agilidad, y bajó su cabeza para probarlos.

Con un gemido prolongado y gutural, Sam plantó las manos en sus glúteos y se frotó contra ella, luego le alzó la falda hasta que acomodó sus cuerpos. Las rodillas de Hermione se aflojaron cuando sintió que los dedos hurgaban dándole placer, y durante una fracción de segundo pensó que podría estar demasiado abrumada para devolverle el gesto. Pero en ese momento se activaron unos instintos que no sabía que tenían qué la impulsaron a acariciar su palpitante masculinidad. Aceptando la invitación de los sonidos que él emitía, bajó la mano por la considerable extensión con movimientos lentos y firmes, preguntándose cómo sería tenerlo dentro. Pensar en ello provocó más lubricación para los dedos de él.

—Hermione -murmuró-. Te deseo ahora, aquí mismo. Por favor si quieres que me detenga, es mejor que...

—Sigue -musitó ella, asombrada de que Sam no supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Hermione lo provocó frotando la punta de su virilidad contra la parte delantera de sus braguitas y fue recompensada cuando la excitación de él soltó un líquido que atravesó la fina tela. Sam la alzó y la movió hasta acomodarse contra el pupitre de la chica, ella se agarró a sus hombros mientras abría las rodillas. Se sintió como gelatina cuando el pene le recorrió la parte interior del muslo, dejando un rastro de humedad. En un rincón de su mente sonó una alarma y en ese instante titubeó.

—No te haré daño -indicó él en voz baja.

Ella se sintió tonta por siquiera pensarlo y asintió. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda para estabilizarla mientras buscaba entrada en el umbral. Una, dos, tres veces tanteó su humedad, acariciando la punta sobre el núcleo de su deseo hasta que la tuvo retorciéndose de impaciencia. Cuando la penetró, la llenó lentamente.

El torrente de adrenalina subió por su cuerpo como el mercurio de un termómetro introducido en agua caliente. Centímetro a centímetro quedó envuelta por la pasión al rojo vivo, una sensación impotente pero embriagadora que la sumió en un estado de languidez. Cuando quedaron plenamente unidos, Sam adelantó la cabeza con un susurro áspero. Le besó el cuello y musitó palabras eróticas sobre lo estupendo que era tenerla en torno a él, lo mucho que anhelaba darle placer.

Como si la increíble sensación de tenerlo palpitando en su interior no bastara, Sam comenzó a masajearle con el dedo pulgar su punto más sensible. Experimentó el clímax de forma inesperada, fragmentándose a su alrededor como una tormenta súbita. Le clavó los dedos en la espalda y gritó a medida que su éxtasis subía y subía; después emitió un gemido prolongado al comenzar a menguar. La liberación de él siguió a la suya y su cuerpo se sacudió con espasmos poderosos que hicieron vibrar el mueble en el que ella estaba apoyada. Sam jadeó su nombre y la apretó contra sí, aferrándola como si fuera su fuente de energía. Hermione se sintió absolutamente deseable y realizada, y por primera vez entendió la expresión francesa de orgasmo, pequeña muerte. Durante un momento deseó poder permanecer para siempre en el abrazo con ese hombre que le había demostrado que la realidad podía superar sus fantasías.

Pero a medida que su respiración se sosegaba y las palpitaciones retornaban a la normalidad, el exterior hizo acto de presencia. Oyeron voces dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Hermione fue consciente de que tenía la piel pegajosa con sudor, perfume y sexo. Él la soltó y le plantó unos besos en el hombro antes de apartarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó al depositarla con suavidad en el suelo.

—Sí.

—Bien. –susurró dándole un largo y caliente beso:- Porque es hora de que vuelvas a ser una chica buena.

—Por supuesto, profesor. –dijo ella lanzando rápidos hechizos, su ropa quedó como nueva y el olor a sexo desapareció. Sam apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica y sonrió.

—Amo como tomas el mando. –él le dio una mirada divertida y se aclaró la garganta, regresando al tono firme que usaba con los demás:-_…Y que eso no se vuelva a repetir, señorita Granger._

—P-por supuesto –dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta:- Por cierto, profesor, hay rumores que dicen que usted y yo salimos.

—Una estupidez, ¿no cree?

—Sí, rumores sin sentido –dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y marchándose cabizbaja, escondiendo la sonrisa que compartían a menudo.

_Es que su amor prohibido estaba lejos de ser destruido por aquellos comentarios que corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>El próximo es un CarlisleHermione. ¿Quieres alguna pareja? MP, Messenger o Facebook, no muerdo ;)


	12. Doctor Cullen

Para: Alastor82

Pareja: Carlisle Cullen / Hermione Granger

Rated: M+ (si, tiene un montón de sexo)

**_A/n: Bueno, para que decir lo evidente. [otra vez, tarde] Y si, otra vez es culpa del tiempo, el estudio y mi alocada vida .-. Okay, pero, ¡Ame el One! Espero que también les guste a ustedes amados lectores._**

**_Agradezco a Ri-chan, Alastor82, Alexa Blaze y lobalunallena (voy a contactarme contigo, cariño, apenas tenga un poquito de tiempo, para ver si aun estás interesada en el James/Hermione)_**

* * *

><p>Vacaciones. Ah, las primeras <em>reales<em> vacaciones que Hermione Granger tenía en su vida, se las había ganado con el sudor de su trabajo y su primera condición era que no quería nada de climas lluviosos. Así que al azar, llegó a Brasil.

Llevaba dos días ahí cuando sucedió…

Hermione sonrió sintiendo que el sol acariciaba su piel, sus ojos continuaron fijos en su libro mientras caminaba, por esa simple, descuidada y estúpida razón, no fue capaz de ver la enorme raíz que había en el suelo con la cual, obviamente, tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y cuando fue a colocar las manos ya era tarde: su cabeza había chocado contra el irregular suelo.

_Esperaba que alguien la encontrase antes de morir desangrada_, pensó desesperada antes de caer inconsciente.

[*]

Carlisle miró sus uñas aburrido, una vez más casi ni tenía trabajo en el hospital en que estaba actualmente trabajando. Brasil, tal como había pensado, era un buen lugar en donde re-instalarse con su familia ya que ahí nadie sospecharía quienes _–y especialmente qué- _eran.

Pero jamás creyó lo aburrida que se volvería su vida…

_La monotonía era excesiva._ Día a día, la rutina era igual. Trabajo, casa, comida.

_En realidad, mucho más trabajo, mucho menos casa, un poco más de comida._

Escuchó que una de las enfermeras hablaba rápida y nerviosamente por teléfono e indicaba el lugar en donde estaban, al finalizar la comunicación se giró a verlo con cara de pánico.

— ¡Doctor Cullen, hay una emergencia! Están trasladando a una chica que ha sufrido algún tipo de accidente, perdió el conocimiento y tiene una hemorragia bastante fea por un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Podría encargarse de traerla a mi despacho? Yo hago el resto –respondió Carlisle con encanto y un portugués fluido. La enfermera asintió rápidamente y corrió a seguir las indicaciones. El vampiro fue a su despacho a organizar las cosas para la atención de la nueva paciente.

Frunció su ceño, al escuchar reclamos y molestas quejas con marcado acento inglés, e inhaló profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron por puro placer y jadeó asombrado, _nunca en todos sus años de vida como vampiro había sentido tan magnífico olor._

—Dije que puedo caminar sola, gracias –gruñó la chica zafándose del agarre de una de las enfermeras, ignorando el tambaleo que tuvo.

—Acaba de perder el conocimiento, señorita, no puede…

—Estoy perfectamente bien. –reclamó de nuevo la chica, cruzando sus brazos y mirando con reto a la enfermera, ignorando la sangre que corría por su rostro.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, Carlisle casi sonrió satisfecho al escuchar que su corazón se aceleraba pero aquel sentimiento se borró al ver que la chica lo miraba de forma acusadora.

—Puede dejarnos solos, yo me encargo del chequeo. –dijo Carlisle con su habitual encanto.

—Está bien. –dijo la enfermera al parecer aliviada por dejar a la chica. Apenas desapareció por las puertas, Carlisle puso toda su atención en la castaña.

—Eres un vampiro. –acusó ella sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Carlisle, más intrigado que asustado porque ella descubriera su identidad con tal facilidad. Su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, estaba caóticamente desordenado, y el vampiro no quiso más que enterrar su rostro ahí y confirmar si era tan suave como se veía. _O si era tan exquisita como su olor._

—Soy bruja.

—Ah… que interesante. –comento él, mientras tocaba con suavidad la herida de la chica quien frunció aun más su ceño y medio se quejó adolorida, sonido que terminó por volver loco al vampiro:- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger. –dijo ella, observándole con frialdad y con palpable desconfianza.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Granger? –preguntó él buscando un motivo para no apartarse de la chica, tomando su acelerado pulso respiró entrecortadamente, luchando con sus deseos de hundir sus colmillos en aquel pálido y tentador cuello.

—Estoy de vacaciones. –respondió ella de forma cordial.

—Inglesa, ¿Eh?

—Si… -dijo Hermione regresando a su desconfianza.

—Por tu acento. ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts?

—Sí. –contestó ella antes de retroceder y mirarlo con desconfianza:- No quiero que me trate usted. Puede ser peligroso y el ministerio podría arrastrar consecuencias feas hacia su comunidad.

—Lo siento, soy el único medico.

—Entonces, puedo hacerlo yo misma. –dijo ella sacando su varita, él negó con suavidad, haciendo que bajara su arma.

—Permíteme hacer mi trabajo, Hermione. –pidió Carlisle con suavidad.

—Vale. –dijo ella con un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Dónde te pegaste exactamente?

—Me di un buen golpe en la cabeza, y tengo feos rasguños en las piernas y los brazos.

Él bajó su vista y la clavó en sus piernas. Tragó en seco al ver que sus heridas tenían sangre seca. Maldita sea, su olor era increíble, si no se controlaba ahora iba a cometer una locura. _¿Desde cuándo que no sentía tanto deseo por la sangre de una persona?_ Maldición, aun peor _¿desde cuándo que no sentía tanto deseo por el cuerpo de otra persona?_

— ¿Cómo es que un vampiro es doctor? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, interrumpiendo los oscuros pensamientos de Carlisle.

—Básicamente es gracias a una dieta a base de sangre animal. He sido doctor desde siempre, digamos que tengo una buena dosis de control.

—No lo parece –comentó ella ladeando su cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los suyos. _**Maldita sea. ¿Cómo alguien podía descontrolarlo tanto?**_

—Uh, ¿Qué?

—No estás respirando, tus ojos están rojos y tu cuerpo tenso. –enumeró Hermione antes de encogerse de hombros:- Si _esta_ es tu dosis de control no sé como tus pacientes no salen corriendo…

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque no me vas hacer daño. –aseguró Hermione con tranquilidad.

_**Joder, actualmente él lo dudaba.**_ Mojó un pequeño algodón en alcohol y la miró con precaución: _—_Voy a desinfectarlas, puede que te arda un poco.

—Mamá soplaba cuando el alcohol ardía demasiado. –le contó ella mientras Carlisle pasaba el algodón por sus heridas, deseando haber pasado su lengua por sus níveas y torneadas piernas y así haber quitado la exquisita sangre de su piel:- Pero ya se me había olvidado cuanto molestaba…

—Los magos son algo más prácticos. –dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Ella asintió y levantó su pierna hasta poder soplarla. Él apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado, recordándose mentalmente que desear a alguien que no fuese Esme estaba muy mal. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque quería romper aquel pedazo de tela que se suponía era un bikini que se burlaba cada segundo de él e introducirse profundamente en aquel calor que sabia…

— ¿Señor Cullen, me escuchó?

—Uhm… yo… lo siento –dijo él negando:- Estaba en otro mundo.

_En un calienturiento mundo en el cual saltaba sobre ella. O en el mejor de los casos, ella sobre él._ Obviamente omitió sus pensamientos o iba a causar una impresión horrible sobre la chica, y sinceramente no quería quedar mal con Hermione.

—No se preocupe, le decía que actualmente estoy trabajando en el ministerio y con mi equipo estamos haciendo una propuesta para poder ocupar los avances de medicina mágica en el mundo muggle.

—Es una maravillosa idea.

—Sí, el problema es que el ministerio piensa que es peligroso porque podría dar a conocer nuestra existencia.

—Y eso terminaría por poner en peligro a todos…

—Sí. –dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro de desilusión, Carlisle sonrió con suavidad hacia ella que de inmediato devolvió la sonrisa:- ¿Ya puedo irme?

—Solo déjame revisar tu cabeza.

—Mi cabeza está bien –espetó Hermione ceñuda. Carlisle asintió, pero no dejó que se levantara, colocando su brazo en el de ella. Sus labios se separaron y lo miró algo aturdida.

—Insisto –dijo Carlisle en voz baja, Hermione repentinamente se sonrojó, y asintió con suavidad. Él cuidadosamente apartó el cabello de la chica, y observó la parte afectada, la sangre ya estaba coagulándose. Limpió suavemente, evitando respirar, obligándose a no temblar por los roncos gemidos que ella soltaba. Suspiró entrecortadamente y bajó su vista hacia la castaña.

Ella tenía los labios tan apretados que solo eran una línea, su cara estaba tensa y sus ojos cerrados. Carlisle detuvo abruptamente su tarea y alzó el mentón de la chica que de inmediato entreabrió sus parpados.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

_Porque te duele._ Él evito contestarle, porque sería estúpido, después de todo era un doctor y trataba todo el día con dolor. Ella parpadeó y tocó su frente con suavidad. Entonces, sonrió, una gran y cálida sonrisa. Y él ya no pudo soportarlo más. Desesperado posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, solo sería un contacto fugaz, luego se disculparía y… ella entreabrió su boca.

Y todos sus malditos planes se fueron al infierno, porque él necesitaba a la chica.

No supieron muy bien quien fue el primero en deslizar las manos por el cuerpo del otro_, ¿fueron los dos, tal vez?_ Lo único que importaba era la sensación de las manos sobre el otro. Las frías manos tocando el estomago o los brazos, haciendo que escalofríos ansiosos recorrieran el cuerpo de la castaña, y sus cálidas pequeñas manos moviéndose de un lado a otro, ansiosas.

No podían detenerse.

No _querían_ detenerse.

Carlisle dejó que su mano rozara el pecho derecho de Hermione y al escucharla soltar un gemido entrecortado supo que tenía su permiso de tocarla plenamente. Jadeando, apartó el bikini, y sin siquiera pensarlo bajó su cabeza, su lengua fue la primera en tener contacto. Luego su boca succionó, tuvo especial cuidado en no dañarla con sus colmillos, pero cada vez que la rosaban, Hermione gemía más fuerte.

Pero si llegaba a hacerle algo más… _él no se podría detener._ No sería tan fuerte como para apartarse de ella.

Succionó más fuerte, mientras su mano izquierda bajaba para quitar de su camino esa maldita cosa que le había vuelto loco del principio. Ella tanteó la camilla hasta chocar con su varita, murmuró con voz enronquecida "muffliato" y luego se apresuró a desabrochar la camisa del vampiro. Él notó que Hermione dejaba su arma a mano, y no pudo sentir más que satisfacción por lo inteligente, aunque una parte de su ego se quejó, la otra supo que podía ser necesario.

Después de todo, con cada segundo que pasaba, Carlisle sentía que su control volaba más y más lejos.

La castaña gimió impaciente, y mientras deslizaba la camisa fuera, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar su torso.

—Eres –_beso_- completamente –_mordida_- increíble –_lametón_-

—Hermione –susurró Carlisle mientras dejaba de respirar, viendo como ella se inclinaba y mordisqueaba solo unos centímetros sobre su cinturón. Lo soltó con torpeza, y luego inspiró profundamente. Él temió que se arrepintiera, pero entonces, la castaña alzó su mirada y vio que sonreía.

— ¿Qué quiere, doctor?

_Ella era su perdición._ Pensó Carlisle, escuchando lejanamente como un rugido bastante primitivo salía de su propia garganta a la vez que la tumbaba sobre la fría camilla. Sus ojos chocaron contra los de ella, y la risa se había ido por completo, en sus nubladas pupilas solo se podía ver la pasión, la excitación del acto que estaban a punto de cometer.

—Te quiero a ti, bruja –susurró él, dejando que las palabras pasaran por entre sus dientes, sus manos acariciando perezosamente su vientre, amando la forma en que su cuerpo se ondulaba presa del deseo:- Te quiero mía. Quiero… quiero follarte tan fuerte, y tan profundamente que jamás puedas olvidar que estuve en ti.

Él se detuvo para lamer el valle que se formaba entre sus desnudos pechos, ignorando los pezones erguidos que rogaban atención, ella arqueó su cadera y ambos gimieron al sentir sus sexos contra el otro. Hermione se estremeció y gimió más alto, desesperada.

—Y quiero que mientras entre a ese hermoso y apretado coño, toques tus pechos. –susurró él, con una mano bajando hacia sus piernas abiertas y la otra subiendo a sus pezones:- ¿lo harás, encanto? ¿Te tocaras y susurraras mi nombre?

—Sí. Oh dios, Carlisle, si. –chilló ella apoyando sus talones en la camilla y alzando su pelvis, en búsqueda del dedo que se había deslizado fugazmente por su coño:- ¡Carlisle!

—No te has tocado, encanto. –susurró él con aspereza. Hermione se estremeció y clavó sus ojos en él con frustración.

—Es porque ha dicho claramente que debía tocarme mientras entras en mí. –masculló con voz sabihonda, con su pequeña nariz arrugada, Carlisle deposito un beso sobre ella y luego delineo sus pecas, ella busco sus caderas, pero la posición en la cual se encontraba no le permitía alcanzarle:- Y maldita sea, doctor, definitivamente no me ha penetra…

Las palabras furiosas fueron interrumpidas por el grito de éxtasis que salió de su garganta al sentir dos dedos en su apretado canal. Carlisle la besó con pasión, moviendo sus dedos de forma frenética. Hermione arqueó su espalda y el vampiro no pudo evitar mirar el cuello de la chica, su pulso latía ahí de forma constante y tentadora. Gimió, atormentado y entonces, ella soltó un largo grito haciendo que los oscuros pensamientos del doctor se fueran lejos.

―Más… ―ella profirió.

Con poderosos y controlados empujes sus dedos profundizaron dentro de ella, acariciando contra terminaciones nerviosas nunca tocadas, que nunca habían recibido placer antes, y alborotándole los sentidos. Los dedos hacían movimientos de tijeras, estirándola, trabajando en su interior. La sensación cegadora y elemental desgarró a través de cada terminación nerviosa casi enviándola dentro de una sobrecarga sensorial.

― ¿Más qué, Hermione? ―susurró en contra de sus labios mientras ella intentaba levantar los párpados para mirar dentro de las calientes profundidades de sus ojos.

―Tus dedos, ―jadeó―. Fóllame más duro, Carlisle. ―Se arqueó, el enceguecido placer quemándola mientras luchaba por encontrar la liberación―. Por favor. Por favor déjame correrme.

Estaba tan cerca. La necesidad de correrse estaba vociferando a través de ella ahora. Sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza, moliendo con cada empuje, sus muslos apretados en las poderosas piernas que la sujetaban abierta mientras los dedos la torturaban.

_Tan cerca._

Jadeaba, su aliento entrecortado. Los suspiros salían de sus labios, y luego un sorprendente y agonizante grito cuando él apartó sus dedos.

Lamió sus labios, con su cabeza latiendo por el placer y dejó un suave beso en su hombro, Hermione soltó un sonidito que pareció desesperado, haciendo temblar al vampiro. Joder, aquello era sin dudas más de lo que alguien podría soportar, su boca se conecto con la de la castaña con desesperación. Su beso era como una droga. _Era adictivo. _Ella quería más y él no estaba dándoselo. _No aun._ Arqueándose más cerca de las duras caderas ubicadas entre las suyas, Hermione gritó dentro de su beso cuando la gruesa y masiva longitud de su polla presionó dentro de los pliegues de su coño.

―Por favor… Por favor… -suplicó desesperada, ondulándose contra él, buscando mayor contacto. Él sostuvo su cadera con una mano, y con la otra la mantuvo abajo, sonriendo él lamió sus tentadores y adictivos labios.―Carlisle. ―Podía oír la débil súplica en su voz ahora, pero no tenía idea de cómo pedirle lo que necesitaba. Cómo implorarlo.

― ¿Debería detenerme, bruja? ―Él susurró dulcemente mientras bajaba la cabeza a su hombro y la lengua lamía sobre él.

Sus caderas se sacudieron dentro de las de él, la fricción contra su clítoris haciéndola gemir con mayor éxtasis. Sus uñas rasguñaban con fuerza su espalda.

― ¡No! –chilló Hermione procesando las palabras:- Carlisle… ¡por favor!

— ¿Por favor, qué? —Apretó las caderas contra las suyas, con su erección alojada en los pliegues abiertos que se derretían por retenerlo—. ¿Por favor qué, Hermione?

—Por favor, fóllame —le rogó desesperadamente, luchando por tomarlo, furiosa de que se mantuviera alejado, negándole la percepción de sentirlo dentro de ella.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres, Hermione? —Penetró la firme abertura sólo la punta de su polla estaba en su cálido cuerpo—. ¿Cómo lo quieres pequeña? Lento y suave. —Empujó en ella, separando su carne lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, retirándose después de la misma forma insoportable—. ¿O duro y rápido?

Hermione gritó. Su cuerpo se arqueó y sus músculos temblaron cuando él empujó duramente, enterrando toda la longitud de su polla, en su carne anhelante y desesperada. No podía controlarlo. No podía dejar de apretar, con sus músculos rasgándola con un placer que estuvo a punto de destruirla. Se corrió, explotando fuertemente, gritando su nombre cuando él empezó a bombear duro y rápido, cerrando de golpe su carne casi brutalmente cuando lo mantenía apretado en su interior. Se fundió, sus jugos fluyeron mientras su vagina ondeaba alrededor de su carne hasta que sus propios gemidos se unieron a los suyos, su semen inundó su apretado canal cuando le dio una dura estocada a su cuerpo y se corrió con un grito de placer masculino.

_Entonces, ella perdió el conocimiento._

[*]

Hermione suspiró, sin poder concentrarse en el libro, alzó su rostro hacia el sol con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Escuchaba como Harry conversaba preocupado con Ginny, pero realmente no podía entender lo que decían.

_Él la había dejado botada. _

_La había follado._

_Había robado su corazón._

Y luego, de darle el mayor placer de su vida, la vistió y la dejó en la fría camilla, para despertar al lado de una agradable enfermera quien claramente no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con el doctor.

Se repitió incansablemente que no iba a echarse a morir por aquel vampiro, pero eso fue imposible. Hermione aun podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos, sus manos explorando de forma tentadora su cuerpo, y su polla dentro de ella.

Era devastador. Había acabado con ella.

_Lo amaba._

No por el placer que había entregado y obviamente no por la forma en que la dejó… era algo que todavía no comprendía. _¿Pero así era el amor, no?_ Luna dijo una vez que las personas que podían definir o describir el amor, era porque simplemente no estaban ni cerca de sentirlo. Las cosas habían empeorado cuando ella se contactó con Minerva McGongall y descubrió que Carlisle Cullen tenía una larga, monógama y duradera relación con una agradable vampireza llamada Esme quien, obviamente, llevaba su apellido.

_**Tenía una compañera…**_

Hermione _podía_ ser una más en su lista de pacientes-folladas. Y aunque ese pensamiento lo había negado más de una vez, por el comportamiento del vampiro, no era imposible.

La mano que se posó descuidadamente sobre su hombro la sobresaltó, abrió sus ojos solo para chocar con los verde de su mejor amigo que estaban llenos de sincera preocupación.

—Ve por tus cosas, Mione. –dijo él con inusual voz mandona:- Estamos volviendo a Londres.

_¿Era lo mejor, no?_ Agradecía la preocupación de Minerva, pero no estaba muy segura que haber enviado a su mejor amigo fuera una buena idea. Ella todavía tenía tiempo libre. Vacaciones. En Brasil.

Y sin embargo, volver a Londres era la cosa más sensata que podía hacer. Lo mejor para curar el dolor de su corazón.

—Oh. Okay… yo… solo dame un segundo.

—Hermione, sabes que puedes contarme todo.

_Me acosté con un doctor, pero ¿sabes? Aparte de lo poco ético de la jodida situación, fue idiota, él era un vampiro. ¿Y adivina? Me dejó sola y humillada después de follarme como animal. Y antes de que comiences a gritar, no fue exactamente una violación, teniendo en cuenta que fui yo la que lo tentó_. _Oh, y por cierto, él tiene una familia completa, a la ecuación completa, súmale que me he enamorado perdidamente de Carlisle y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco bien. _

Hermione alzó sus labios en una asqueada sonrisa y negó sintiendo auto repulsión por no ser capaz de expresarse frente a su mejor amigo, reprochándose silenciosamente estiró su mano hacia Harry quien la ayudó a levantarse, caminaron en silencio. Las cosas siempre serían así, todos confiaban en ella, pero realmente la castaña jamás tuvo con quien desahogarse. No era la gran cosa.

**Volvían a Londres.**

Y la esperanza de volver a ver al rubio vampiro repentinamente quedó en el olvido. Porque Hermione Granger no iba a permitir que el estar enamorada le sacara de su rutina habitual. Tenía que seguir adelante, aunque jamás podría olvidarse de Carlisle Cullen.

[*]

Carlisle vio como la castaña sonreía hacia el chico de cabello oscuro y una espina se clavó en su frío corazón. ¿Era su novio? No. _No lo era._ Ella río, dándole un empujón y él corrió hacia la pelirroja que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, ambos se besaron y Hermione les miró con nostalgia.

_¿Pensaría en él?_

Inspiró profundamente, sintiéndose la peor persona que hubiese podido pisar el mundo… jamás debería haberla dejado sola. Pero el miedo por lo que causó fue mayor, además, él debía hablar de inmediato con Esme.

Carlisle realmente se asombró al ver que su esposa no se preocupaba al escucharle contar lo que había ocurrido. Ella incluso parecía aliviada_** "La relación no estaba bien, Carlisle, nosotros no podíamos continuar mintiéndonos, nuestro amor ya se había acabado antes de que la conocieras"**_

El alivio que sintió al marcharse de la casa se había esfumado al encontrarse con Hermione y ese chico. Y ahora, él se sentía como un espía. Un intruso robando momentos de la vida de la chica Granger.

La castaña les gritó a la pareja que iba a ir a dar la última vuelta, y que luego, podían marcharse. Era su oportunidad. Ahora podría arreglar las cosas, antes de que ella regresara a Londres.

Mientras Hermione avanzaba hacia el irregular bosque, Carlisle le seguía en silencio, procurando que no lo viera. Ella se detuvo no muy lejos y pasó una mano por su herida, para luego girarse y enfrentarlo.

—Vas a destruirme, Carlisle. –susurró con suavidad, sin mirarlo a los ojos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus puños apretados:- Digas lo que digas, conseguirás acabar conmigo. No podré soportar que vayas de nuevo a los brazos de tu mujer mientras yo me quedó soñando con las oportunidades que podríamos tener juntos.

—Hermione…

—Sé que no quisiste hacerme daño. –dijo ella asintiendo, una falsa y enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y él extrañó esa calidez que sintió la primera vez que le vio sonreír:- Fue algo totalmente descuidado, y créeme, no te culpo más de lo que me culpo a mí.

—Dame una oportunidad.

Hermione por fin lo miró, sus ojos llenos de asombro, Carlisle dio un paso adelante, y ella de inmediato retrocedió. Un dolor profundo recorrió el cuerpo del vampiro, ella continuó viéndolo con cautela, sin decir nada.

—Tienes familia….

—Ellos lo entienden.

— ¡Pero yo no! –chilló ella repentinamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tapó su boca, dando otro paso hacia atrás de forma cautelosa:- Yo no entiendo, Carlisle, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?

—Nadie ha logrado llamar mi atención como tú, Hermione, ni siquiera Esme. –dijo Carlisle dándole espacio, cerrando sus ojos para no ver el dolor en los de la castaña, sintiéndose la peor escoria existente:- Nadie logró hacerme reaccionar como tú…

—No soy un juego… -murmuró Hermione temblorosamente.

—Nunca he pensado que lo eres. –admitió Carlisle con honor.

—Me dejaste sola después de haberme follado ¿eso no me convierte en algún tipo de retorcido juguete?

_¿Cuándo se habían acercado?_ Sus ojos, atormentados, se clavaron en los de ella y él negó. Sus respiraciones chocaban, sus labios demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos a centímetros de distancia.

—Sé que me equivoque. Tenía miedo. Debía hablar con Esme y contarle lo que sucedió… quería volver antes de que te marcharas, Hermione.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

— ¡Joder, sí, lo hice! –espetó Carlisle exhalando con brusquedad, sus heladas manos tomaron el rostro de Hermione obligándole a verlo. Sabía que sus ojos ahora estaban rojos, por la necesidad y la furia o tal vez por el hambre que causaba el olor de su sangre:- Vi como despertaste, aturdida, con tus ojos llenos de tierna inocencia. Vi como te levantaste, la forma en que tus piernas temblaban, y olí tu excitación. Vi que esperaste. Me esperaste. Estuve ahí cuando hablaste con ese estúpido chico…

—No llame a Harry. –susurró ella respirando entrecortadamente, Carlisle expuso sus colmillos soltando un gruñido que sonó animal incluso para sus oídos y sintió como Hermione se estremecía, no precisamente de miedo si el olor de su excitación era un buen indicio:- N-no podré olvidarte, así que no lo hagas. No quiebres más mi corazón.

Él rugió, desesperado, y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, tomó sus labios y robó el beso que necesitaba. Su lengua empujó, atravesando los labios separados, acariciándolos contra los suyos y probó la dulce y pura mujer un segundo antes de sentir el pequeño y agudo mordisco de sus dientes contra la lengua.

Retrocediendo bruscamente, la miró fijamente con ojos entrecerrados.

—Vas a destruirme –gimió Hermione negando, intentando escapar de sus brazos.

—Si te destruyo, también lo haré conmigo mismo, Hermione. –murmuró Carlisle con voz gutural.

Luego introdujo los dedos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, dejando caer las gruesas y sedosas hebras castañas sobre su mano. Apretando, la mantuvo sujeta, bajó la cabeza y le pellizcó el exuberante labio inferior, antes de pasarle la lengua suavemente por encima. Ella se estremeció, demasiado consciente de su erección contra su vientre, demasiado consiente de **él**.

Carlisle besó el puchero de sus labios, manteniendo aún sujeta la cabeza y cuando la miró directamente, a los oscuros y hambrientos ojos, la besó otra vez. Su lengua golpeó ligeramente sobre sus labios, tentando y acarició los entreabiertos labios de nuevo, lo que hizo que ella extendiese la lengua hacia él, tratando de alcanzarle.

—Juntos, encanto, vámonos juntos. –murmuró Carlisle contra sus labios, moviendo sus manos con lentitud sobre su piel.

—Tu familia…

—Ellos ya lo saben –susurró Carlisle introduciendo sus manos dentro de la ligera camiseta que ella traía, Hermione gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello:- creo que incluso lo sabían antes de que sucediera.

—Tenemos que detenernos. –dijo Hermione, sin embargo, sus manos estaban desabrochando con brusquedad la camisa de Carlisle:- maldición, vampiro, te detesto…

—Y tú me encantas, bruja –murmuró él mientras alzaba a la castaña y la apretaba contra un árbol cercano:- Me encantas.

— ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione, ya vamos!

—T-tengo que irme.

—Voy contigo. –dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad; ella parpadeó y sonrió débilmente antes de negar.

—Encuéntrame, Carlisle, y demuéstrame lo importante que soy… lo mucho que te encanto –dijo Hermione con lentitud, pareciendo bastante insegura de lo que decía:- Entonces, y solo entonces, por fin estaré segura de que _**esto**_ es cierto. Y en ese momento podré darme por completa.

Y con esas palabras, Hermione desapareció, dejándole perplejo.

**Londres, ministerio de magia y hechicería. **

Hermione caminó por el largo pasillo saludando respetuosamente a todos, sonrió hacia su secretaria que como siempre la miró con orgullo y gratitud, ella sinceramente aun no se acostumbraba a esas miraditas. _Y si que habían aumentado tras la guerra._ Lamentablemente, también aumentó el odio y la envidia.

— ¡Señorita Granger, no la esperaba hoy! –exclamó su secretaria con su habitual simpatía:- Se supone que tiene otra semana de vacaciones.

—Sí, bueno… cambio de planes. ¿Qué haces?

—Estaba arreglando la agenda para su regreso. El ministro pidió hablar cuanto antes con usted… si quiere le llamo hoy mismo.

—Uhm… no. El lunes. Pide una reunión para el lunes. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

— ¡Oh, no! Vaya a disfrutar sus vacaciones, señorita Granger.

Hermione suspiro y asintió. Era lo mismo que había dicho su amiga. Pero ella necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier maldita cosa, para así poder quitarse al vampiro de sonrisa encantadora de su mente.

—_Te quiero a ti, bruja –susurró él, dejando que las palabras pasaran por entre sus dientes, sus manos acariciando perezosamente su vientre, amando la forma en que su cuerpo se ondulaba presa del deseo:- Te quiero mía. Quiero… quiero follarte tan fuerte, y tan profundamente que jamás puedas olvidar que estuve en ti. _

¡Por Merlín, ella tenía que dejar de pensar en eso! Sonrojada tomó un par de libros de su despacho y los apretó contra su pecho, antes de poder salir, su secretaria entraba con una sonrisita y con un enorme ramo de flores en sus brazos.

—Parece que tiene un enamorado, Señorita Granger.

—Claro que no, seguro es de los chicos que…

Hermione se quedó muda al ver la tarjeta, sus mejillas se volvieron aun más rojas y su corazón aleteó con fuerza.

— ¿Quién las trajo?

—Un guapo vampiro… -cuchicheó su secretaria con emoción:- ¿Quiere que le haga entrar?

—P-por favor –dijo Hermione nerviosa, su respiración se volvió superficial cuando a secretaria abandonó la habitación.

"_No estaba muy seguro de que flores te agradaban, así que pedí de todo un poco. Espero que aun estés interesada en brindarme una oportunidad. _

_Siempre tuyo, _

_Carlisle" _

— ¿Siempre mío, Carlisle? –preguntó Hermione, sin alzar su mirada había sentido su presencia, él suspiró.

—Siempre.

—Demuéstralo.

— ¿Cómo, bruja? ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

Ella sonrió y lo miró con intriga:_—_Muérdeme. Transfórmame. Hazme tuya.

Carlisle rió y besó con cariño su mejilla, mirándola con real admiración.

—Eres increíble, Hermione. –susurró, ella se sonrojó y bajó su rostro.

—Gracias. –susurró con timidez. Luego inspiró profundamente y le miró a los ojos:- Ahora… _muérdeme_.

Él sonrió y besó sus labios con suavidad, acariciando su rostro y sus hombros.

Era como si estuvieran solo retomando el hilo donde lo habían dejado la última vez. No hubo acumulación lenta, no persuasión. Su boca estaba caliente y desesperada, su lengua exigente, y estimuló una respuesta similar en ella. Hermione de repente estallo en una excitación desconocida. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, se aferró a su camisa, su cuerpo empujando hacia arriba, ansiosa de prensarlo contra ella mientras dejaba su propia lengua unirse a la refriega.

Dios, te amo, bruja. –murmuró Carlisle, desgarrando la boca de ella y la besa detrás de la mejilla hasta el punto de pulso por debajo de la oreja:- Para siempre. Pero… -sus manos rompieron la blusa. Hermione soltó el aliento y se estremeció cuando la tela cayó, permitiendo que sus pechos aparezcan, entonces gritó cuando su boca, finalmente cubrió un pezón excitado. Agarrando los dedos en el pelo, ella se mantuvo para salvar la vida cuando él se estaba amamantado, sus caderas girando hacia arriba, cuando sintió su mano deslizándose debajo de la falda y subir por el muslo:- Necesito saber si entiendes…

Joder, Carlisle, he esperado toda la vida que alguien me acepte tal cual soy. Entiendo exactamente lo que intentas decirme –dijo ella en un gemido roto:- ¡Oh, mierda!

Carlisle subió su falda, bajó sus pantalones y se hundió profundamente en su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron, tambaleándose hasta chocar contra la muralla, mientras la acomodaba él no se detuvo, sus caderas bombearon, follándola rápido, entrando profundamente hasta que sus bolas golpearan contra el trasero de ella.

—Eres tan estrecha. Puedo sentirte apretando mi pene. –susurró él de forma sugestiva, mordisqueando su cuello con suavidad, sin dañarla, solo tentándole. Ella flexionó los músculos en la base de su pelvis. _Carlisle_ silbó:— Jeesús. —El apisonó su pene profundamente una y otra vez—. Tócate, Hermione. Muéstrame lo que te gusta.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces. Ella nunca había estado tan caliente, nunca había necesitado tanto, era demasiado personal y con él no existían las inhibiciones. Lo único que ella deseaba era saciar esta hambre, y todo lo que ellos hacían realmente se sentía inexplicablemente bien y la hacía desear con más intensidad, con más urgencia.

Carlisle gruñó, observándola, su excitación hacía que se pusiera cada vez más duro, que jodiera su cuerpo más rápido. Hermione quería mantener los ojos abiertos para ver su hermoso rostro tomado por la pasión. Pero ella apenas podía pensar más allá de la sensación de él dentro de ella, más allá del zumbido de su piel, el trueno de su corazón, y la deliciosa fricción de su sexo.

Y entonces sus colmillos se clavaron en su cuello.

Y ambos llegaron a la mejor culminación que alguien podía sentir.

[*]

Hermione abrió sus ojos, adolorida, y sintió que algo cálido escurría por su garganta. Gimió aferrándose al elixir y escuchó una suave y sexy risa. Era el sonido más melódico y hermoso que ella conocía. Y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa sensual carcajada. Él besó su sien y luego suspiró, removiendo su cabello.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, bruja. –susurró con suavidad. Ella gimió y se acurrucó contra su pecho desnudo, entonces, se dio cuenta que no estaban sobre una cama. Ni apoyados en la pared donde casi se habían volado los sesos. ¿Su sillón, tal vez?

— ¿Carlisle?

— ¿Si, amor?

—Lo primero que haremos es comprar una cama.

—Uh, si, sobre eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que rompimos la muralla.

Ella por primera vez no se preocupó por las consecuencias de sus actos, al contrario, rompió a reír, lista para su nueva vida.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Yuuuuhuu, estoy satisfecha por este One :')<p>

Uhm, el siguiente es un Jacob/Hermione... No sé muy bien cuando lo traeré, pero ustedes saben, ¡Lo haré! xD

Los amo,

Los review son gratis y alegran a la torpe y descuidada psique escritora... así que, ¿Review, please?

Bye bye.


End file.
